La Déliquescence de l'Espoir
by Ehlilou
Summary: Albus Dumbledore n'a pas toujours été le vieux sorcier sage et puissant, directeur de Poudlard. Avant cela, il était comme nous, enfant, insouciant, jeune, amoureux. Et des erreurs, il en a commises... Petit saut dans le temps pour visiter le passé d'un personnage emblématique de la saga, pourtant peu visité.
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction sur la vie des Dumbledore. Cette idée m'est venue en 2016 alors que je cherchais un nouveau sujet du monde de JKR pour écrire. Il m'est alors apparu que la famille Dumbledore n'était pas la plus exploitée de la toile et j'avais envie de m'étendre sur leur histoire et notamment leurs mésaventures passées.

Alors, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Octobre 1899_

* * *

Une horde d'oiseaux s'envola au loin dans le crépuscule de cette fin de journée.

Le cri inhumain qui venait de les faire fuir perdura encore quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre dans un râle plaintif. Un bruissement de cape brisa le funeste silence qui s'installait.

Alors seulement, les pleurs commencèrent, irréguliers, incertains, puis de plus en plus marqués, angoissés, pour finir par devenir l'affreux témoignage de l'horreur survenue.

Hébété, un jeune homme observait la scène les yeux tétanisés et exorbités. Bien qu'il constate l'étendue de son erreur, la dure réalité ne le rattrapait pas totalement. Il ne saisissait pas réellement les conséquences de l'acte irréparable qui venait de se produire.

 _Qu'il venait de produire._

Son esprit s'était fermé dans un mutisme salvateur et bienvenu.

— **Regarde ce que tu as fait** , hurlait un second jeune homme, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

Mais le premier ne pouvait accepter cette fatalité pourtant évidente. La main droite crispée sur sa baguette magique, il ne cessait de fixer le corps de la fillette étendu sur le parvis, immobilisé à jamais.

 _Tout cela à cause de lui._

La culpabilité se fraya doucement un chemin jusqu'à son cœur et lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement son objectif, elle acheva de le détruire. Alors, lentement, la baguette lui glissa des doigts avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol maculé de sang.

Le groupe de volatiles s'éleva une seconde fois dans le ciel assombri quand un nouveau cri percuta violemment l'air.

Un cri déchiré.

Un cri qui se fissura à son tour.

Un cri qui ne sauverait pas l'âme brisée d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il venait de la perdre en même temps que sa petite sœur.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

Et voici donc le prologue de cette nouvelle fanfiction, en espérant que vous êtes conquis par ces premières lignes.  
A bientôt, j'espère.

 _© Par propriété exclusive de l'auteur, la copie et les utilisations partielles -ou totales- de son travail sont interdites ; conformément aux articles L.251-1 et L.190-4 du code de la propriété intellectuelle. Tous droits réservés._


	2. Le cri du coeur

De retour les amis avec un premier chapitre qui ouvre le bal. Vous constaterez que nous plongeons un peu plus dans le passé et comme vous devez vous en douter, je retracerai le chemin jusqu'au final (le prologue) Oui j'aime commencé par la fin, il faut croire. Bonne lecture.

 **Rose** : je suis ravie si ce début te paraît prometteur et j'espère qu'il sera autant pour la suite.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Le cri du cœur

 _20 Octobre 1885_

* * *

Haletant, le souffle saccadé, épuisé par l'effort, le brave homme s'appuya un court instant contre le tronc humide d'un arbre. Dans sa course effrénée, il avait omis de respirer régulièrement, et à présent il payait cher son erreur.

Son âge avancé ne lui offrait plus le loisir de s'abandonner à de longues foulées endiablées le long de la côte. Fut un temps où l'exercice lui seyait à merveille, néanmoins ces années-là se trouvaient loin derrière lui désormais.

Rehaussant la mallette sur son épaule et reprenant une ultime fois son souffle, le vieil homme s'élança de nouveau à l'assaut du dénivelé qui s'étendait devant lui. Au loin au sommet de cette petite colline surplombant l'océan se dressait une modeste maisonnée dont une mince fumée s'échappait du toit, promettant un doux âtre de chaleur en son sein.

Une pluie fine, mais incessante, s'écrasait sur le chemin devenu boueux, rendant l'ascension du vieillard d'autant plus ardue. Cependant aucun obstacle n'aurait eu le pouvoir de stopper sa course. Sa détermination n'avait d'égale que sa passion certaine pour l'être humain. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour porter secours à deux êtres humains que le brave homme bataillait contre les intempéries du ciel et contre ses vieux os.

Lorsque finalement il atteignit le perron de l'habitat, il constata avec soulagement que sa venue était déjà attendue.

— **Seigneur docteur, nous ne vous espérions plus** , s'écria Honoria en s'effaçant de l'encadrement de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

En pénétrant dans la maison, ce ne fut pas la chaleur bienvenue qui frappa le nouvel arrivant, mais les hurlements stridents qui résonnaient depuis l'étage supérieur.

— **Comment se présente-t-elle ?** demanda le médecin en ôtant rapidement son lourd manteau et son chapeau.

— **Mal** , avoua la jeune femme alors qu'elle saisissait les vêtements trempés de son invité avant de le guider rapidement vers les escaliers. **La douleur commence à devenir insupportable et je crains que la situation empire.**

— **Combien de temps s'écoule entre chaque contraction ?** interrogea-t-il alors qu'il commençait à gravir les marches, Honoria à sa suite.

— **Toutes les dix minutes** , l'informa-t-elle. **Toutefois je vous préviens, le père n'est-**

— **Je sais, Miss Tillian. Il ne m'attend pas de gaieté de cœur.**

— **Et pourtant vous voilà** , répliqua sèchement une voix masculine.

La source des cris fut aisée à déterminer, et le vieil homme s'engouffra dans la chambre sans même accorder une once d'attention à Perceval qui le fixait d'un regard noir. Le propriétaire n'appréciait guère le vieillard, ou plutôt n'appréciait guère la médecine classique. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour conduire sa femme à l'hôpital des sorciers, mais cette dernière avait refusé, encore et encore, insistant sur le fait qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout accoucher de la plus traditionnelle des façons.

Sans compter que sa sœur, Honoria, avait pris son parti et fait aussitôt quérir le médecin du village. Quelle plaie que ces bonnes femmes !

Toutefois Perceval Dumbledore n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Au contraire son amour et son affection pour sa femme étaient tels qu'il craignait sans cesse pour sa sécurité. Son bien-être valait plus que tout autre chose et s'il avait pu l'envoyer de force à Ste Mangouste, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Mais les yeux qu'elle avait posés sur lui avaient suffi à faire fondre toute sa volonté, et à présent il observait, impuissant, le docteur Glendown ausculter le ventre arrondi de sa belle Kendra. Si douce Kendra.

Les yeux plissés de douleur, cette dernière luttait contre l'étau de fer qui lui tiraillait le bas ventre. Des perles de sueur luisaient sur son front brûlant et crispé, dégoulinant dans son cou avant de se perdre dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Quelque chose n'allait pas et la jeune femme s'en doutait. Bien que le médecin cherche à la rassurer avec des paroles sages et calmes, elle n'était pas dupe.

— **Docteur,** supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible. **Docteur, pitié, dites-moi la vérité.**

Cependant le vieil homme hésitait. Révéler la triste réalité rendrait la patiente d'autant plus nerveuse, et la situation en deviendrait bien plus délicate qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le cœur partagé entre deux possibilités, le docteur Glendown eut le fâcheux malheur de croiser le regard du père. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sauvage et le brave homme déglutit de crainte.

L'erreur ne lui était pas permise. Auquel cas, il aurait à affronter la colère, sinon le chagrin, de Perceval Dumbledore.

Prenant sa décision sans qu'il ait vraiment eu à réfléchir, il releva ses manches avec détermination.

— **Madame Dumbledore, je ne vous mentirai pas. Votre bébé se présente par les pieds** , lui apprit-il avec gravité. **Si vous vous mettez à pousser et qu'il commence à sortir, il entraînera potentiellement avec lui certains de vos organes vitaux. Vous ne vous en relèverez pas.**

Un hoquet s'échappa des lèvres de Kendra alors qu'elle encaissait la triste nouvelle. Ainsi le destin avait pris la décision de ne pas tourner en sa faveur…

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains fraîches du médecin se poser de nouveau sur son ventre. Si la première fois, il avait agi de la sorte avec beaucoup de tendresse, cette fois-ci ses mains avaient gagné une fermeté étonnante.

— **Alors il faut que nous le fassions basculer vous et moi** , expliqua Glendown avec conviction et assurance. **Je ne pourrai pas le faire tout seul. Il faut que vous lui parliez.**

Kendra l'observa un moment, indécise, les yeux désormais humides de désespoir et de pessimisme. Et soudainement Perceval fut à ses côtés, les mains pressées autour de la sienne, le regard tout aussi brillant. Contempler les larmes dans les iris sombres de son épouse le rendait complètement fou.

— **Allons ma douce** , bredouilla-t-il d'une voix tremblante, **tu l'as déjà fait. Tu es forte.**

Tous observèrent en silence cet homme réputé si fort, si inébranlable, s'abaisser aux tristes lois de la vulnérabilité. Jamais encore Perceval n'avait paru si démuni. Kendra représentait sa seule et unique faiblesse. Penchée de l'autre côté du lit, Honoria admira respectueusement ce beau tableau que celui d'un époux affectueux et d'une femme donnant vie au fruit de leur amour. Elle pria secrètement pour connaître un jour pareille passion avant de s'éclaircir discrètement la gorge.

Glendown comprit aussitôt la raison de son intervention et commença, avec vigilance, à faire basculer le bébé dans le bon sens. L'entreprise s'avérait extrêmement complexe ; le nourrisson se trouvant encore protégé par le cocon qu'était sa mère, l'atteindre devenait un acte audacieux voire prétentieux. Mais l'âge avancé du docteur lui offrait certains avantages : dont l'expérience.

Avec une lenteur démesurée et des gestes qui se voulaient les plus doux possible, pas à pas, le vieil homme fit déplacer l'enfant. Focalisé sur son objectif, il ignora fatalement les cris de souffrance de Kendra qui accompagnaient ce mouvement inhabituel.

Néanmoins Perceval, lui, les saisissait et chacun d'eux était comme une lame plantée dans son cœur. Il s'agrippa à la main de sa jeune femme, comme un naufragé s'accrochant à un modeste morceau de bois flottant. S'inondant dans ses yeux perlés de larmes, il se noya en succombant au doux goût de l'angoisse et de l'impuissance. La pression de ses doigts sur ceux de Kendra se montra plus intense tandis qu'il crispait les mâchoires d'appréhension.

Il aurait dû suivre son instinct et la conduire auprès de sorciers expérimentés.

Il aurait dû n'écouter que son cœur et la protéger de cette souffrance inutile.

Les entrailles déchirées de culpabilité, Perceval demeura cependant immobile, cramponné à la main tremblante de son épouse qui convulsait de douleur.

Et alors qu'il se perdait dans un sinueux sentiment de rage et d'amertume face à son incapacité à aider Kendra, l'habileté du médecin eut raison du destin.

— **Il a basculé !** annonça Glendown d'une voix plus forte, **poussez à présent. Poussez !**

Soudainement Kendra sentit qu'on appuyait férocement contre sa vessie et elle gémit lorsqu'elle comprit que le moment tant attendu venait enfin de se présenter. La douleur demeurait bien présente autour d'elle, mais cette dernière n'était plus qu'une souffrance passagère maintenant que la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Les yeux plissés, le front crispé et sa main gauche écrasant les doigts de son époux, la jeune femme mit toute sa volonté à expulser de son abdomen le petit être qui ne demandait qu'à vivre. Comme le lui avait si sagement rappelé son mari, elle avait déjà traversé cette épreuve auparavant, et désormais son enfant ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Comme pour ceux qu'elle avait déjà mis au monde, elle ressentit comme un déchirement, comme si on lui tirait les entrailles et elle hurla dans un dernier effort abrupt et définitif.

La libération se réalisa instantanément.

Ce fut comme si on l'arrachait à la torture.

Kendra se laissa tomber sur les oreillers et inspira longuement pour reprendre son souffle, le sourire aux lèvres. Une joie nouvelle s'emparant pas à pas dans tout son être.

Son enfant pleurait.

Pleurait de douleur face à la vie qu'on lui offrait.

Et la vie se méritait.

Le nouveau-né criait sa détresse, lui qui avait été si bien loti jusqu'à présent, se retrouvait confronter à tant de nouveautés. Tant de nouvelles choses que Kendra impatientait de lui faire découvrir.

La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit pour mieux apercevoir ce bébé qu'elle avait tant attendu. Elle jeta un bref regard aimant à son époux qui lui tenait les épaules, les yeux tout aussi rivés sur cet enfant tant souhaité, comme s'il peinait à réaliser que l'enfer se trouvait derrière lui.

— **C'est une fille** , annonça simplement Glendown avec professionnalisme.

Le cœur de Kendra manqua un battement alors que cette révélation s'immisçait en elle.

Une fille.

Perceval déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa tendre épouse. Son bonheur était complet. La santé de sa femme ne semblait pas être menacée, et de plus l'envie de cette dernière se comblait par la présence d'une petite princesse au sein de la famille Dumbledore. Kendra ne se plaignait jamais de ses hommes, mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à dissimuler son envie d'une petite fille.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il assistait à un accouchement, le médecin prit grand soin de l'enfant avant de le remettre enfin dans les bras d'une mère épuisée, mais ravie. Les mains tremblantes de fatigue, la jeune femme tendit les bras pour accueillir ce petit être qui s'était fait tant désirer. Alors qu'elle le posait contre sa poitrine, peau contre peau, Kendra sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle.

Sa fille.

Elle ne retenait plus les larmes qui perlaient ses joues déjà humides et observait, comme un trésor, le nourrisson qu'elle aimait déjà de tout son cœur. Qu'elle aimait depuis l'instant où elle avait réalisé être enceinte.

Tout aussi ému, Perceval se pencha vers sa fille pour mieux la contempler. Et bien qu'aucune larme ne jaillisse de ses yeux, les tremblements de ses mains témoignaient de son émotion.

Glendown scrutait avec délice ce beau tableau familial que formait le couple.

— **Puis-je les faire entrer ?** demanda Honoria à l'attention du vieil homme.

— **Evidemment,** répondit aussitôt Perceval, blessé que la question ne lui soit pas directement adressée.

La jeune mère posa une main affectueuse sur son avant-bras, calmant de ce simple geste toute la vigueur qu'il renfermait. Bien qu'il soit le maître des lieux, ce n'était pas à lui de prendre pareille décision.

— **Pas longtemps** , déclara Glendown en le fixant délibérément. **Votre femme a besoin de repos et il ne faudrait pas qu'ils l'épuisent.**

— **Ils ne m'épuiseront pas** , annonça aussitôt Kendra d'une voix douce.

A cette simple recommandation, la sœur quitta la chambre avant de réapparaître quelques instants plus tard en compagnie de deux frimousses rousses qui entrèrent timidement dans la pièce qui jusqu'alors leur était interdite.

Un simple sourire de leur mère les conquit et les rassura, alors ils s'approchèrent rapidement. Le plus âgé bondit sur le lit aux pieds de Kendra, et le plus jeune, trop petit pour l'imiter, fut aidé de son père.

— **Doucement,** soupira le docteur qui rangeait sa mallette dans un coin.

Mais ils l'ignorèrent, tout à leur bonheur.

Les deux têtes auburn se penchèrent pour mieux observer le nouveau minois qui entrait dans leur vie, jaugeant si ce petit être leur apporterait la joie qu'on leur avait tant promise.

Dévoilant ce qui jusqu'alors n'était qu'une rondeur dans son ventre et qui s'avérait bien mystérieuse à leurs yeux, Kendra les observa avec tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait avant d'annoncer d'une voix pleine d'émotion :

— **Les garçons, je vous présente votre petite sœur, Ariana.**

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

La suite ne devrait pas tarder vu qu'elle est déjà écrite. Il me tarde de vous la partager.  
A bientôt. Ehlilou


	3. Les liens du sang

Bonjour mes petits lecteurs, merci d'abord de poursuivre l'aventure encore un peu. Toujours en pleine enfance chez les Dumbledore et je dois admettre qu'imaginer Albus, jeune, sans barbe et sans lunette en demi-lune, c'est assez perturbant. Enfin pour moi, je ne sais pas pour vous. Mais c'est d'autant plus intéressant du coup de le dépeindre d'une façon différente et de l'imaginer ainsi.

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Les liens du sang

 _4 Février 1887_

* * *

Les ricanements ne cessaient de se répercuter contre les murs et les arbres avoisinants, emportés par le vent brutal venu de l'océan. Ils emplissaient l'air de leur joie contagieuse et transformaient l'atmosphère hivernale en de vagues sources de chaleurs incessantes. Détruisant comme par magie, le froid omniprésent et la dureté de cette saison.

— **Appapé,** criait une petite fillette avec un sourire cristallin et enfantin. **Appapé !**

Et les éclats de rire se poursuivaient, insouciants et sincères.

Rassemblés dans le jardin de la petite demeure, trois enfants se couraient les uns après les autres avec une innocence touchante. Abelforth venait juste de se faire attraper par sa petite sœur qui jouait au loup, et cette dernière s'égosillait face à sa victoire.

— **Attrapé,** la corrigea Albus, l'aîné, non sans se départir de son demi-sourire.

— **Appapé, appapé** , répéta Ariana en s'accrochant à son autre grand frère qui se laissait gentiment dominer, un rire coincé dans la gorge.

Albus voulut la reprendre une nouvelle fois, mais le gloussement de sa mère le retint dans sa lancée. Cette dernière, emmitouflée dans un long châle, les observait depuis la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine et n'en finissait plus de se complaire dans ce bonheur simple et essentiel.

Consciente de provoquer l'hilarité de leur mère, la fillette n'en finissait plus de répéter :

— **Appapé, appapé !**

Comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure plaisanterie au monde. Engorgée d'orgueil, la petite Ariana se savait le centre d'attention de tous et poursuivait ses méfaits en courant cette fois-ci après Albus. Cependant, ce dernier semblait moins décidé qu'Abelforth à se laisser faire. Aidé de ses longues et fines jambes d'enfant, le garçon s'enfuyait à toute vitesse en tournant autour de la petite, incapable de le saisir. Pourtant elle ne se vexait point d'une telle marque de supériorité et riait de plus bel en tournant sur elle-même pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Soudainement instables et moins habiles que ceux de son aîné, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et elle chuta lourdement dans la neige.

Si des larmes commencèrent doucement à se frayer un chemin à travers ses pupilles, elles furent stoppées net par la nouvelle franche rigolade de Kendra. Suivant la gaieté de sa mère, Abelforth rit à son tour en applaudissant à tout va.

Rassurée d'être toujours la reine du spectacle, Ariana sourit à son tour, ravalant ses larmes, et essaya de se lever. Empêtrée dans la neige et moins dégourdie que ses grands frères, la petite fille eut du mal à venir à bout de la gravité. Albus vint à sa rescousse et la saisit sous les aisselles pour la redresser.

Elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver son assurance et son équilibre. Mais à peine fut-elle sûre de sa stabilité qu'elle tendit ses deux petites mains vers son grand frère en s'égosillant :

— **Vais appaper !**

Et les esclaffements reprirent de plus belle alors que le cirque des trois enfants se poursuivait inlassablement dans ce jeu sans fin.

Irradiant de bonheur, Kendra les observa encore quelques instants avant de refermer la fenêtre entrouverte et de tirer les rideaux. La nuit pointait doucement le bout de son nez et le froid finirait bientôt par être trop virulent pour les laisser plus longtemps jouer dehors.

Pourtant la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas briser ce doux moment d'hilarité entre ses si précieux enfants.

Alors qu'elle resserrait le châle autour de ses épaules et venait à son tour affronter la bise violente de la côte, Kendra entendit distinctement un petit « pop » et son sourire s'élargit.

Elle n'était pas la seule à disposer d'une fine ouïe, car aussitôt des cris résonnèrent à leur tour.

— **Papa ! Papa !** s'écrièrent les deux rouquins en se précipitant dans les bras de Perceval qui rentrait juste.

Leur père avait posé un genou à terre et reçut de plein fouet leur euphorie communicative, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Si à son retour du travail, l'accueil se présentait continuellement ainsi, Perceval pouvait alors affirmer sans vergogne qu'il connaissait le bonheur.

La petite dernière, plus lente, ne se fit pourtant pas attendre.

— **Papa !** s'exclama-t-elle en courant à son tour pour se lover contre son père, plus que ravie.

— **Bonsoir Princesse, bonsoir mes princes** , les salua Perceval débordant d'affection. **Comment s'est passée cette belle journée ?**

Les trois Dumbledore se mirent tous à tenter de lui expliquer en détail combien cette journée avait été merveilleuse, chacun racontant sa petite histoire et sa petite anecdote. Devant le capharnaüm de leur enthousiasme, leur père ne put que laisser échapper un rire franc avant de les embrasser un par un et de se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison.

Accrochée à sa veste ou s'appliquant à suivre ses pas de géants, la petite bande se précipita à l'intérieur du foyer où une chaleur bienvenue les accueillit à leur plus grande joie.

Les joues rosies d'avoir tant ri, Kendra les attendait et Perceval vint aussitôt auprès d'elle.

— **Et bonsoir ma reine** , murmura-t-il avec tendresse avant de déposer un doux baiser gelé sur ses lèvres.

— **Beurk !** s'exclama Albus avec dégoût, rapidement suivi par son jeune frère.

Seule Ariana s'extasiait devant l'amour évident de ses parents tandis que Kendra souriait devant les mines écœurées de ses deux grands gaillards.

— **Aller, ôtez-moi vite ces vestes trempées de neige avant d'attraper la mort** , ordonna-t-elle en les aidant à s'en dévêtir.

— **Appapé,** répéta immédiatement Ariana ce qui provoqua, une nouvelle fois, l'hilarité générale.

Qu'il était doux de rire en famille.

ͼҨͽ

Plus tard le soir même, alors que la nuit avait enfin pris ses droits sur le monde, les joyeux lurons étaient tous rassemblés dans la même petite chambre aux murs pâles et leur mère les couchait avec soin.

Les jeux dans la neige n'avaient pas encore eu raison de leur vigueur et les trois enfants débordaient d'énergie. Kendra, elle, se sentait déjà épuisée et usée par leurs cris et leurs rires, pourtant pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité vivre un autre moment et elle tâchait de les calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

— **Allons les garçons, calmez-vous. Votre sœur a sommeil** , tenta-t-elle.

Cependant c'était visiblement peine perdue ; Ariana devait être la plus excitée des trois. La petite blondinette sautait à pieds joints sur ses draps en poussant des glapissements de joie, imitant comme elle pouvait ses deux grands frères qui en faisaient tout autant.

La situation aurait pu devenir désespérée si Kendra n'avait pas eu une idée lumineuse.

— **Dommage, je ne lis des histoires qu'aux enfants sages** , remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Une formule magique aurait eu moins d'effet que cette petite phrase chuchotée innocemment.

Aussitôt les trois Dumbledore cessèrent leurs enfantillages et se laissèrent tomber dans leurs lits douillets.

L'histoire du soir dépassait de loin les vulgaires batailles d'oreillers.

L'histoire du soir était même plus que sacrée.

Soulagée de constater que son intervention avait porté ses fruits, la jeune mère saisit un livre sur une petite étagère et s'installa vers sa fille qui se blottit aussitôt contre elle. Les deux garçons se tournaient vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts, tout concentrés.

— **Quelle histoire vous plairait mes anges ?** demanda Kendra d'une voix douce.

— **Le Conte des Trois Frères !** s'écria immédiatement Albus en se redressant avec autorité.

— **Oh, pas encore** , se plaignit Abelforth en jetant un regard courroucé à son aîné.

Kendra rit intérieurement.

Tous les soirs la même rengaine. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment incorrigibles.

— **Albus, je vous l'ai déjà lue avant-hier soir. Tu ne veux pas en écouter une autre ?**

— **Non, c'est la meilleure** , insista le petit garçon.

— **Celle de Grincheuse est mieux** , renchérit Abelforth, campé sur ses positions.

— **Mais c'était celle d'hier soir !** s'écria Albus.

Les deux rouquins se jaugeaient l'un l'autre du regard pour déterminer lequel des deux baisserait sa garde le premier.

— **Et si nous laissions votre sœur choisir, ce soir** , suggéra Kendra.

Ils tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers la fillette qui les contemplait avec des yeux béats en suçant son doudou Boursoufflet. Ariana eut conscience que tout reposait sur ses épaules, mais elle ne souhaitait décevoir ni Albus, ni Abelforth.

Tiraillée entre deux histoires et les regards perçants de ses grands frères, la petite fille leva les yeux vers une mère attendrie qui la regardait en souriant, consciente du duel qui l'incommodait.

— **C'est à toi de choisir, Princesse** , lui expliqua tendrement Kendra. **Celui que tu préfères.**

Ariana fixa intensément le livre des Contes de Beedle le Barde que tenait sa mère. Elle pensait intérieurement qu'en observant ainsi les images de la couverture du livre, l'idée viendrait aisément à elle. Mais elle risquait de peiner ses deux grands frères en choisissant autre chose.

— **Ne t'occupe pas de ces deux-là** , poursuivit sa mère qui souriait de plus bel. **Ce soir, c'est ton conte.**

Rassurée d'obtenir son approbation quel que soit son choix, la fillette cessa de sucer son doudou et demanda d'une petite voix :

\- **La sontaine.**

— **Oh non, c'est un truc pour filles** , s'écrièrent les garçons, déçus au plus haut point.

Cependant, au regard sévère de leur mère, leurs protestations s'étranglèrent dans leurs gorges et ils se ratatinèrent dans leurs draps, tout penauds.

C'était au tour d'Ariana de choisir son histoire.

Chacun son soir.

Et bien qu'elle soit la cadette, elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Sans plus attendre, Kendra tourna les pages de l'ouvrage jusqu'à tomber sur le conte souhaité et s'éclaircit la gorge alors que Ariana se blottissait davantage contre elle.

— **La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune** , annonça-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

 _« Haut sur une colline, dans un jardin enchanté_ _entouré de grands murs et protégé par des puissants sortilèges, jaillissait la Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune._ _Une fois par an, au cours des heures qui séparaient le lever et le coucher du soleil, au jour le plus long de l'année, un malheureux et un seul se voyait accorder la chance de se frayer un difficile chemin jusqu'à la fontaine, de se baigner dans ses eaux et de recevoir à tout jamais la Bonne Fortune. »_

Bercés par les paroles douces de la conteuse, Abelforth et Ariana ne tardèrent pas à s'assoupir dans les bras de Morphée, heureux et comblés par cette belle journée d'hiver et prirent doucement la route poétique des songes. Seul Albus demeura éveillé, et bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son conte préféré, la voix mélodieuse de sa mère avait, encore une fois, raison de lui et il se laissait porter par le flot du récit.

Kendra, consciente que son auditoire avait diminué, rivait de temps à autre les yeux sur lui, avec le même sourire radieux et apaisant. Le garçon se noyait dans le regard limpide de sa mère et son attention était toute tournée sur sa voix.

Accoudé dans l'encadrement de la porte, Perceval semblait tout aussi hypnotisé et observait de loin ce magnifique échange, n'osant briser cette magie dont sa femme était seule maîtresse.

 _« Les trois sorcières et le chevalier redescendirent la colline ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils eurent tous les quatre une longue vie de bonheur et aucun d'entre eux ne sut ni ne soupçonna jamais qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre enchantement dans les eaux de la fontaine. »_

— **Fin,** acheva la mère avec tendresse, prenant à cœur de clôturer son récit.

Un court silence respectueux prit possession de la chambre alors que seules les respirations des enfants endormis se faisaient entendre dans leur balancement régulier. Puis avec des gestes tendres et lents, Kendra repoussa doucement sa fille lovée contre elle et se chargea de remonter les couvertures sur elle.

Perceval pénétra dans la pièce et vint embrasser ses enfants sur le front, leur chuchotant au passage des mots rassurants et aimants.

S'abandonnant à l'emprise du Marchand de Sable, Albus murmura dans le sommeil qui le gagnait :

— **Demain, tu nous liras les Trois Frères ?**

— **Oui mon cœur** , lui répondit le souffle chaud de Kendra à son oreille.

Ainsi le pays des rêves vint l'envahir à son tour et il se perdit dans ses labyrinthes secrets et féeriques.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

Les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur...


	4. Le moment charnière

Bonjour -ou bonsoir selon le moment de votre lecture- voici le chapitre 3 (ou 4 si on prend compte du prologue) Un chapitre où on se confronte à de premières difficultés dans la vie de sorciers. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour vous laisser découvrir en paix. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Le moment charnière

 _26 mai 1890_

* * *

Contemplant les balancements lointains des navires en expédition, Kendra se perdait dans les flots qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers, dans le vent qui s'emprisonnait dans les voiles et dans les oiseaux jacassant à tout va avec le maigre espoir d'obtenir un poisson oublié dans les filets.

Le port grouillait d'hommes et de marins à cette heure de la journée et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Tout à leur pêche, leur commerce ou à la bière qui coulait à flot à présent.

Sagement posée contre une petite barrière bleu ciel, Kendra observait les environs d'un air songeur alors que l'horloge de la place indiquait 15h56. La jeune femme avait été une des premières arrivées sur les lieux, mais à présent, un petit groupe –de femmes essentiellement– attendait patiemment que retentisse la cloche de l'école.

Les rangs sociaux différaient dans cet entremêlement de mères, de sœurs ou de tantes, mais toutes étaient habitées par une même hâte : la joie de retrouver les enfants chéris.

Voir leurs mines réjouies par une journée d'enseignement et de jeux avec leurs petits camarades, ou au contraire la tête renfrognée de s'être fait réprimander par l'instituteur. Quels puissent être leurs états d'âme, elles se feraient toutes un devoir de les consoler ou les approuver.

Aussi lorsque retentit soudainement la petite cloche de l'entrée, une certaine fébrilité gagna cet amas de femelles, leurs instincts maternels en éveil. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre, bientôt remplacé par le brouhaha joyeux de la jeunesse.

Un amoncellement de petits enfants se précipita sur la place, échappant avec salvation à l'autorité de l'école pour se ruer vers la chaleur aimante des jupes de leurs mères.

Arrachant ses pensées à l'océan lointain, la jeune femme tourna aussitôt ses yeux vers cette joyeuse parade, cherchant du regard ses petites têtes rousses et blondes si familières. Néanmoins le défilé commença doucement à s'amoindrir, et bientôt plus aucun enfant ne quitta l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'une nouvelle angoisse entamait doucement une danse mortuaire dans son esprit.

Où diable ses enfants pouvaient-ils être ?

Telle une lionne prête à défendre ses petits, Kendra s'avança à pas rapides vers les grilles du modeste manoir qui servait d'école et s'approcha du concierge.

— **Excusez-moi monsieur** , demanda-t-elle en dissimulant difficilement son mal-être, **auriez-vous vu mes enfants ? Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés et…**

— **Les petits Dumbledore** , devina sans mal l'homme en la dévisageait d'un air austère. **Ces garnements se sont montrés insolents et ils subissent à présent les châtiments qui en découlent.**

La respiration de la jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'elle saisissait peu à peu les répercussions d'une telle annonce. Ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément et ses muscles se crispèrent de manière infime.

— **Quels châtiments ?** gronda-t-elle. **Je pense être en mesure d'élever moi-même mes propres enfants.**

— **Si tel était le cas, nous n'aurions pas à passer derrière votre éducation** , répliqua le concierge.

Un virulent orage planait sur son humeur et Kendra craignait de perdre patience. Résistant à l'envie de s'abaisser à des promptes réprimandes, elle se contenta d'affirmer :

— **Je pense être seule juge des corrections à leur remettre. Laissez-moi les voir, ou alors informez-moi des diableries qu'ils ont bien pu vous faire subir.**

L'homme au visage blafard et sévère laissa échapper un grognement désapprobateur et renifla bruyamment pour dévoiler son désaccord plus qu'évident.

D'un simple signe de tête, il l'invita à le suivre et referma les grilles derrière eux. Les clés tintèrent contre le métal avec une sonorité des plus désagréables et il les rangea aussitôt à son ceinturon avant de tourner les talons avec empressement.

— **Venez avec moi** , lui ordonna-t-il. **Je ne dispose pas d'autant de temps libre que certains.**

Kendra contint une colère sourde face à tant d'insolence et suivit l'ignoble individu vers ce qui semblait être une humble salle d'étude.

Alignés contre le mur, cinq enfants se tenaient agenouillés face à ce dernier, les mains sur la tête. Aisément reconnaissable par leur chevelure rougeoyante, deux de ses enfants se tenaient parmi eux, le visage sombre et penaud lorsqu'ils réalisèrent l'entrée subite de leur mère. Entre les deux, la petite Ariana se crispa imperceptiblement en sentant la tension de ses grands frères, mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

Repoussant son besoin de les presser contre elle, Kendra détourna le regard pour s'approcher de l'instituteur en charge de cette punition. Le concierge la présenta avec un dédain singulier avant de disparaître dans le couloir d'où ils venaient.

— **Madame Dumbledore** , la salua plus poliment le professeur. **Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.**

— **Je le suis également** , répondit-elle, **même si j'aurais préféré que cela se produise dans d'autres circonstances.**

Le brave homme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et l'invita d'un geste de la main à prendre place dans son bureau. Rechignant à l'idée d'abandonner de vue ses enfants, la jeune femme hésita une infime seconde avant de concéder à le suivre.

— **Madame Dumbledore, je serai bref** , commença l'instituteur. **Vos enfants ont fait preuve aujourd'hui d'incongruité plus que malvenue.**

— **Je les vois pourtant mal se monter irrespectueux monsieur** , le contredit Kendra en s'asseyant face à son bureau.

— **Pourtant preuve en est que vos fils peuvent s'avérer effrontés, voire violents.**

Leur mère eut un hoquet de surprise, mais ses sourcils restèrent froncés d'incrédulité.

— **Et de quelle violence et effronterie parlez-vous ?**

— **Votre fille a, par je ne sais quelle démonerie, mis le feu à la robe de l'une de ses camarades.**

Cette fois-ci, Kendra ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise avant de mettre sa main devant la bouche pour retenir un cri d'ahurissement. Elle se reprit toutefois rapidement.

— **Mais enfin, comment aurait-elle pu s'y prendre ? Elle n'a que quatre ans !**

— **J'ignore par quelle ingéniosité votre fille a-t-elle pu faire preuve d'autant d'audace, mais ce qu'il y a de plus étonnant en revanche, c'est que lorsque son instituteur a pris à cœur de la corriger des bulles se sont mises à s'échapper de ses oreilles.**

— **Comment ?** éclata de rire Kendra. **Allons, quelle drôlerie me contez-vous là. C'est tout bonnement impossible.**

— **J'ai hélas pu moi-même constater cet ensorcellement des plus étranges** , argumenta le professeur avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Perceval allait devenir fou, songea sa tendre épouse alors que la panique commençait à la gagner.

— **Mais-**

— **Le pire n'est pas là,** poursuivit l'instituteur avec un regard sombre. **Alors que votre fille était punie pour son acte irresponsable, une bagarre a éclaté dans la cour de notre école entre plusieurs garçons. Dont vos deux fils.**

— **Je ne comprends pas** , murmura la mère. **Ils sont si calmes à la maison…**

— **Les enfants peuvent s'avérer très vicieux lorsqu'ils sont entourés de leurs camarades** , expliqua scientifiquement le professeur avec sagesse et orgueil. **Sans doute cherchent-ils à impressionner la galerie par quelques méfaits.**

Un silence gênant se prolongea alors que la jeune femme cherchait par tous les moyens une solution pour échapper à ce guet-apens.

— **Je suis confuse** , finit-elle par déclarer. **Que mes fils aient pu faire preuve de violence me navre, mais je le conçois. En revanche** , poursuivit-elle avec dureté, **que vous accusiez ma fille de pyromanie et de sorcellerie, je ne peux l'accepter** , finit-elle en se levant.

— **Croyez bien, Madame Dumbledore, que je suis tout aussi sceptique que vous** , se défendit l'instituteur. **Pourtant les faits sont là.**

— **Les faits** , répéta sèchement Kendra. **Et quels faits je vous prie ? Avez-vous la moindre preuve tangible que ma fille ait mis, oui ou non, le feu à sa pauvre camarade ?**

Impuissant, l'homme ouvrit les mains en grand et déclara solennellement :

— **L'état désastreux de la robe en question et les marques de suie sur les mains de votre enfant.**

— **Ariana a peut-être simplement cherché à porter secours à son amie** , le contredit Kendra.

— **Cette histoire ne s'arrêtera pas là** , menaça l'instituteur en devenant sec à son tour.

— **Je n'en doute point. A présent, si vous le permettez, je vais récupérer mes enfants et leur donner la correction que je jugerai nécessaire !**

ͼҨͽ

Le chemin du retour se déroula dans un silence religieux. Les trois enfants marchaient vivement, suivant difficilement les pas rapides de leur mère qui n'avait pas desserré les lèvres. Ils se jetaient, les uns les autres, des regards apeurés et lourds de sens.

Tous les trois prenaient pleinement conscience de la peine qu'ils faisaient subir à leur tendre mère et lui faire éprouver pareil sentiment était ce qui les rendait les plus affligés. La savoir déçue s'avérait la pire des punitions qu'ils pouvaient subir.

Cependant, malgré leur culpabilité, aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole.

La maison se dressa rapidement sous leurs yeux alors qu'ils progressaient sur la pente douce de la colline. Pourtant elle paraissait moins accueillante que de coutume avec la tension palpable qui émanait de leur mère.

Tout penauds, ils entrèrent à sa suite, se laissèrent faire lorsqu'elle leur ôta leurs vestes, ardoises et sacs et la suivirent quand elle les conduisit dans le petit salon, toujours sans un mot.

Kendra les fit s'asseoir sur le long canapé face à la cheminée et lorsqu'ils furent tous alignés devant elle, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en les jaugeant d'un regard sombre.

— **J'attends des explications.**

Abelforth jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son aîné, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Sa petite sœur Ariana baissait ostensiblement la tête en reniflant bruyamment pour chasser les pleurs qui menaçaient. Alors Albus ferma les yeux avec retenue avant de prendre la parole.

— **Ariana peut faire de la magie** , déclara-t-il simplement.

— **J'ai cru comprendre** , dit la mère en jetant un regard rapide vers sa fille, le nez toujours plongé vers ses souliers. **C'est malheureux que cela soit arrivé à l'école, mais elle ne maîtrise pas ses facultés. Je peux comprendre son erreur. Mais vous, les garçons !**

— **Ils l'ont traitée de sorcière** , se défendit Abelforth avec véhémence. **Ils ont dit qu'elle méritait d'être brûlée et que plus personne ne lui parlerait. Ils ont-**

— **Et c'est une raison pour les attaquer ?** s'énerva Kendra les mains sur les hanches. **Après tout vous savez bien que votre sœur est une sorcière, tout comme vous.**

— **Ils se sont moqués d'elle** , insista Abelforth dont la voix sautait quelques octaves, **lui ont donné des noms horribles-**

Leur mère leva la main pour le faire taire et il s'arrêta aussitôt, les yeux embués. Il baissa à son tour la tête vers le sol. Seul Albus affrontait le regard de sa mère, sans une once d'arrogance ou de défi. Il assumait juste ses actes.

— **Vous m'avez déçue** , murmura Kendra. **Vous êtes fiers de vos actes ?**

— **Ils n'avaient pas à traiter Ariana comme ils l'ont fait** , répliqua Albus. **Après tout ce ne sont que des moldus.**

La gifle vola dans un claquement sec et bientôt la joue droite du jeune garçon changea de couleur alors qu'il posait une main tremblante dessus.

Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin et que les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, pourtant il s'agissait bien de la vérité après tout.

— **Dans votre chambre** , ordonna Kendra en pointant les escaliers du doigt. **Vous ne redescendrez que lorsque je vous en aurais donné l'autorisation.**

Déconfits, les trois Dumbledore rejoignirent leur chambre dans le calme, même si de légers pleurs venaient perturber leur marche solennelle vers l'étage. Kendra ferma les yeux et posa sa main, chauffée par la gifle, sur son front. Elle sentait ses membres trembler d'appréhension et de colère, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait plus d'inquiétude.

Ses enfants venaient de les mettre une nouvelle fois dans une situation délicate et la jeune femme craignait que les sortilèges d'oubli de son mari finissent par ne plus avoir autant d'effet sur les habitants du village.

Perceval l'avait pourtant avertie que de jeunes sorciers pouvaient déceler leur pouvoir magique bien avant l'âge d'aller en école de sorcellerie et que des accidents étaient susceptibles de survenir. Il lui avait conseillée de partir vivre dans une ville exclusivement sorcière, protégeant ainsi leur secret et permettant de laisser leurs enfants s'épanouir.

Mais Albus tenait de tels propos au sujet des moldus… Kendra appréhendait trop de le couper du reste des humains. L'enfermer dans un monde rempli de sorciers le rendrait d'autant plus orgueilleux et hautin envers les « moldus ».

Ce qu'elle était.

Une petite goutte d'eau salée glissa le long de sa joue alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

Son fils avait-il honte d'elle ?

Pourtant, tard le soir, lorsqu'elle finit par monter les rejoindre avec un plateau de pain perdu et qu'elle les borda pour les coucher, Albus l'entoura de ses petits bras d'enfant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— **Je suis désolé maman. Je t'aime.**

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

Albus dispose déjà d'un certain à-priori sur les moldus. Je ne voulais pas que ce sentiment tombe comme par magie au moment de l'adolescence alors j'ai décidé de le commencer très tôt, de manière plutôt légère (enfin je l'espère) Je pense que pour des jeunes enfants, il y a de quoi se sentir supérieur aux moldus qui n'ont pas les pouvoirs magiques que certains ont.


	5. Alea jacta est

Salut les loulous, un nouveau chapitre plus posé que le précédent. Je me lance dans une maigre tentative de descriptions par la dialogue. Pas évident, mais je me dis qu'à cette époque, on se prêtait plus à ce genre de discours que de nos jours...

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Alea jacta est

 _12 Août 1891_

* * *

Une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé enivra la petite cuisine familiale alors qu'une chaleur étouffante s'installait en ce début de matinée.

Bien que le soleil soit sorti de son sommeil depuis à peine quelques minutes, déjà la fournaise de l'été prenait place et Kendra tira rapidement les rideaux pour tâcher de conserver un minimum de fraîcheur dans l'habitation.

Alors que la jeune mère nettoyait quelques framboises cueillies la veille, Perceval vint l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs avant de déposer un doux baiser dans son cou. Les boucles brunes de sa femme lui chatouillèrent le nez alors qu'il se perdait dans son parfum hypnotisant et Kendra esquissa un sourire charmeur.

Le calme régnait encore dans la petite maison et les deux parents profitaient encore de quelques instants solitaires, se jetant amoureusement des regards complices et se frôlant de temps à autre alors qu'ils préparaient le petit déjeuner.

La magie qui entourait leur quotidien n'était rien en comparaison de ce bonheur simple qu'était le leur.

Un grincement résonna à l'étage, rapidement accompagné de pas feutrés et légers.

Ils furent bientôt suivis d'autres grincements et d'éclats de voix alors que le reste de la maison s'éveillait.

— **Les monstres arrivent** , soupira Perceval avec pourtant un visage lumineux.

— **Pauvres de nous** , plaisanta Kendra en déposant devant lui une tasse fumante de thé.

Il lui répondit d'un large sourire avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

A cet instant, la grande invasion se déroula dans les rires et le dynamisme matinal de leurs trois rayons de soleil.

Adieu la douce tranquillité poétique des amours.

Avec des enfants, elle était vite remplacée par un quotidien changeant et débordant d'une nouvelle vie. Et pour rien au monde Kendra et Perceval s'en priveraient.

Après avoir embrassé leurs parents, le trio gagnant prit place autour de la table et se servit dans un joyeux brouhaha enfantin.

Alors qu'ils contaient avec merveille les trépidantes aventures que chacun avait vécues dans ses songes, un bruit furtif se fit entendre à l'extérieur et un battement d'ailes les interrompit. A travers les rideaux de la fenêtre, ils devinèrent sans mal un grand-duc, posté sur son rebord. Les ailes encore déployées, l'animal battit encore ses plumes avec satisfaction avant de se recourber sur lui-même en poussant un petit cri jovial.

Kendra retira de ses serres le courrier en prenant soin de lui servir une petite coupelle d'eau pour le remercier. L'oiseau se laissa docilement faire avant de reprendre sa route, sans un regard en arrière.

Ébahis, Ariana et Abelforth contemplèrent encore un court instant le bel animal avant qu'il ne prenne son envol, éblouis par cette beauté simple de la nature.

Albus, lui, se focalisait sur les photos mouvantes du journal qui avaient toujours attirées son intention.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux quelques lettres qui leur étaient adressées, Perceval se saisit de la Gazette et observa avec son fils la une du journal. Aussitôt ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement, mais cet infime mouvement n'échappa pas au regard vigilent de son épouse qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— **Rien de grave mon cœur ?** l'interrogea-t-elle.

— **Non,** la rassura-t-il aussitôt. **Phineas Black vient d'être nommé directeur de Poudlard** , lui apprit-il simplement.

— **Un ancien camarade d'école, non ?** releva Kendra alors qu'elle servait un bol de lait à une Ariana assoiffée.

Son mari hocha gravement la tête avant de se plonger dans la lecture de l'article correspondant. Son attention toute focalisée sur le texte, Perceval but distraitement son thé alors que les enfants expliquaient à leur mère le merveilleux programme de la journée qui les attendait.

Les vacances offraient l'opportunité de vaquer à des occupations tellement plus intéressantes que celles de l'école, telle que la cueillette des coquillages ou les courses endiablées sur la plage avec les mouettes qui piaillaient.

De nombreux rires semblaient se distinguer à l'horizon et Kendra sourit devant cette impatience simple qui se dégageait de ses enfants. L'avantage certain de vivre en bordure de village, c'était que ses petits pouvaient ainsi s'abandonner aux douces joies de la magie qui débordait de leur être, sans prendre le risque de se faire surprendre.

L'école n'offrait pas cette possibilité, aussi les vacances étaient toujours attendues comme le Saint Graal.

Cependant cette douce matinée qui étendait ses ailes semblait se noircir devant la mine renfrognée du père qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Kendra, ni à ses enfants.

— **Ce Black te préoccupe** , constata son épouse, inquiète.

— **En effet** , reconnut Perceval en abandonnant le journal sur la table avec une soudaine fatigue. **Phineas n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais il vient d'une famille de Sang-Pur et je crains qu'en étant à la tête de Poudlard, il ne revoie à la hausse les inscriptions à cette école** , expliqua-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé sur ses enfants.

Kendra hocha la tête en approuvant. Elle savait combien son mari comptait sur cette école pour l'enseignement de leurs enfants. Mais ces derniers, étant issus d'une famille dite « de sang-mêlé », pouvaient voir leur entrée à Poudlard compromise de par leur origine.

Navrée d'en être la cause, la jeune femme laissa échapper un maigre soupir alors qu'elle tartinait de beurre son pain grillé.

Si seulement elle avait pu être une sorcière, elle leur aurait épargné bien des tracas.

— **C'est quoi Poudlard ?** demanda alors Abelforth qui n'avait pas loupé l'échange entre ses parents.

La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers son mari et constata avec délice une nouvelle lueur animée envahir ses yeux brillants.

— **Poudlard, c'est le plus bel endroit du monde** , commenta Perceval en souriant pleinement à son fils.

— **Je croyais que le plus bel endroit, c'était ici avec maman** , répliqua Albus en reprenant les mots tant répétés de son paternel.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit encore plus à la remarque de son fils dont il ébouriffa les cheveux avec amour.

— **Vrai,** admit-il. **Alors disons que c'est le deuxième.**

Devant le regard intrigué de ses enfants, Perceval prit une profonde inspiration alors que ses yeux devenaient rêveurs.

— **Poudlard est telle une seconde maison** , narra-t-il. **Une maison extraordinaire où s'entremêlent les joies et les peines d'un quotidien chargé d'aventures et de découvertes magiques.**

Il s'agit, certes, d'une école où l'enseignement peut s'avérer parfois difficile et ardu, mais les leçons qu'on y apprend sont régies par des personnes merveilleuses qui ont à cœur de nous tenir en éveil et de nous dévoiler un monde de possibilités grandioses. Des choses qu'un simple livre ne saurait nous inculquer. Des choses telles que l'amitié, la fraternité, la solidarité et tant d'autres miracles qui font de la vie ce qu'elle est : précieuse.

Émerveillées, les trois jeunes frimousses étaient pendues aux lèvres de leur père, tout ouïe.

Quelle merveille pouvait encore bien déceler pareil endroit ?

Existait-il réellement une école aussi merveilleuse ?

— **Poudlard,** poursuivit Perceval, les yeux perdus dans la vague lointaine de ses souvenirs, **c'est un lieu enchanté où fantômes et créatures féeriques se mêlent dans un enchevêtrement de magie et de lumière. Un lieu où les tapisseries chantent, où les armures s'entrechoquent dans une symphonie mélodieuse, où les escaliers vous jouent des tours et où les tableaux vous révèlent des secrets jusqu'alors ignorés.** **Un royaume de lumière où l'ombre étend ses ailes pour mieux vous perdre dans ses labyrinthes de couloirs dissimulés, de portes secrètes ou de tours envoûtées.**

— **C'est beau** , s'écria Ariana les yeux ébahis.

— **Et crois-moi, l'imaginer n'est rien en comparaison du monument que c'est.**

— **Dis-nous-en plus papa** , le supplia Abelforth tout aussi transporté.

Face à l'enthousiasme flagrant des Dumbledore, Perceval ne put que poursuivre.

— **Cette école est un château, fait pour des princes et princesse tels que vous** , expliqua le père en regardant amoureusement ses enfants, ravi de constater que Poudlard les enchantait déjà. **Dressé au sommet d'une grande falaise, il surplombe de ses grandes tours un immense lac où se reflètent et se mélangent ciel et terre.** **Il n'a pas de majestueux que le nom qu'il porte. De gigantesques murs faits de pierres ensorcelées l'entourent et le protègent des intempéries, alors que des lierres disséminés ici et là l'habillent et le colorent. De grandes fenêtres laissent traverser sa douce lumière enchanteresse et leurs carreaux sont aussi grandioses que la magie qui règne dessus.** **Un parc empli de prestidigitations jalonne son enceinte et la nature qui le peuple rengorge d'êtres féériques et d'inspirantes conjurations. Seuls les plus fous et téméraires osent s'aventurer dans la forêt thaumaturge qui délimite ses abords et peu reviennent, prisonniers de ses sataniques sortilèges. La beauté de ses intérieurs n'a d'égale que la grandeur occulte de ses alentours. D'immenses pièces au plafond jouxtant avec le ciel abritent en leur sein d'innombrables arcanes que tous tentent de percer à jour. De douillets dortoirs accueillent les plus chanceux et les feux qui les revigorent offrent de doux moments poétiques aux soirées étoilées qui s'y déroulent.**

L'envoûtement poursuivait ses méfaits alors que Kendra, elle-même, observait son époux d'un air songeur, tout aussi ensorcelée par ses paroles.

— **Les lieux de rencontres et d'échanges abondent en son arène, et tous ont de commun cette tranquille ambiance mystique qui nourrit les rêves de ses élèves. La Grande Salle, pièce de vie majeure de ce château divin, cèle un endroit où flottent les chandelles et où les cieux s'offrent des vocalises éternelles sous les yeux ébahis des étudiants. Les chouettes et hiboux y règnent en maîtres les matins, livrant les nouvelles du monde extérieur qui semble si terne loin de ce lieu prodigieux. Même ses souterrains les plus noirs et les plus profonds regorgent de cette puissance mystérieuse qui berce les envies de chacun et abreuve la soif de connaissance de tous ses visiteurs.**

Un long silence suivit pareil discours alors que Perceval se perdait dans ses souvenirs heureux d'une époque qui lui paraissait à présent si lointaine.

Combien aurait-il donné pour que ses enfants puissent vivre pareille expérience.

— **Poudlard est assurément le deuxième meilleur endroit au monde. Et si vivre ici, aux côtés de votre mère, s'avère être un bonheur quotidien et sans précédent, étudier à Poudlard s'est révélé être l'aventure de toute ma jeunesse.**

Sur ses dernières paroles, Perceval fixa amoureusement sa jeune femme et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait se refléta dans ses yeux sombres et transis.

Kendra lui rendit son regard avec l'affection certaine qu'elle lui portait et se perdit dans les chroniques merveilleuses de son époux.

Si seulement elle avait pu elle-même vivre pareille aventure.

— **Ce doit être merveilleux d'étudier là-bas** , commenta Albus dont la voix tremblait d'envie.

— **Papa dis, tu crois qu'on pourra s'y rendre ?** demanda Ariana.

Perceval leur offrit un sourire débordant et ravageur avant de caresser doucement la joue de sa fille avec tendresse.

— **Je l'espère de tout cœur, Princesse.**

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

Quatrième chapitre clôturé et petit hommage à Poudlard, lieu de mes rêves. J'espère que vous l'avez ressenti ainsi et que vous avez été conquis.

A bientôt.


	6. L'équilibre de la terreur

Salut à tous, pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que le chapitre qui suit a été l'un des plus durs à écrire pour moi. Peur de trop en faire assurément. Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire un retour constructif -même s'il est négatif- car il n'y a qu'ainsi que je pourrai m'améliorer et progresser. Je vous en remercie d'avance !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

L'équilibre de la terreur

 _17 Décembre 1891_

* * *

Une épaisse poudreuse recouvrait l'immense étendue de dune face à l'océan. De légers flocons venaient s'ajouter à cet édifice féérique en tombant avec lenteur du ciel pâle. Un frêle vent d'est les faisait voltiger un instant dans les airs avant que leur chute ne s'achève sur le sol.

Accroupie, Ariana promenait ses doigts légers sur la surface gelée de la neige, laissant le froid engourdir ses membres avant de faire fondre la fine couche d'eau qui recouvrait sa peau. L'évaporation du liquide formait une légère volute de fumée qui disparaissait à petit feu dans les airs, alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le vent.

La fillette répétait ainsi inlassablement l'opération, s'extasiant dans ce plaisir simple que celui de la chaleur humaine anéantissant le rude froid de la glace.

Plongeant entièrement les mains dans la poudreuse, la jeune fille ferma les yeux afin de mieux se focaliser sur son objectif, un imperceptible froncement de sourcils en seul témoignage de sa forte concentration. Alors soudainement, la neige entourant ses membres fondit à toute vitesse, laissant apparaître le sable fin dissimulé sous cette épaisse couche blanche. Ariana poussa un petit cri de satisfaction en applaudissant les merveilles de la magie, avant de reposer avec un nouvel entrain ses petits doigts d'enfant.

Paupières résolument closes.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils.

Lèvres frémissantes, murmurant une formule secrète.

Alors le miracle eut lieu.

Jaillissant des grains de sable, défiant les lois de la saison omniprésente alentour, un magnifique coquelicot germa du sol, étendant ses beaux pétales rouges vers le ciel, s'étirant tel un félin au réveil, offrant à la vue de tous sa beauté lumineuse. La petite fleur se laissa doucement bercer par le vent glacial, tanguant tel un navire sur les flots, avant de geler rapidement face au froid cristallin.

Le rire sincère et chaud de la fillette brisa les engelures apparues sur la plante, les empoussiérant dans un éclat de glace tourbillonnant, libérant une seconde fois sa belle magie sur la nature en proie à une mort certaine.

— **Comment as-tu fait, sorcière ?** s'écria une voix brutale dans son dos.

Sursautant, Ariana bondit sur ses pieds, recouvrant au passage son œuvre de ses petits souliers, dissimulant ainsi aux yeux des intrus son prodige.

Néanmoins le mal était visiblement déjà fait…

Trois garçons se dressaient face à elle, menaçants et ténébreux, leurs regards sombres l'immobilisant instantanément. De plusieurs années leur cadette, Ariana ne les avait encore jamais vus au village. Pas même à l'école avec ses frères. Ces parfaits inconnus, par leur simple présence étouffante, eurent le don de la liquéfier sur place, transie de peur.

L'un des trois jeunes s'approcha vivement en la poussant subitement sur le côté avant de farfouiller dans la neige, déblayant les environs à la recherche de ce qui avait attiré leur attention.

Voulant l'en empêcher, la fillette tendit les bras vers lui, mais une main rude s'abattit brutalement sur son épaule, écrasant sa clavicule entre ses serres, la stoppant net dans sa maigre tentative.

— **Allons, allons, où vas-tu ?** demanda son agresseur d'une voix emplie d'une innocence feinte. **Aurais-tu des choses à cacher ?**

La sienne coincée dans sa gorge par l'angoisse, Ariana se contenta de leur adresser un regard apeuré, totalement impuissante et indécise.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au premier pour mettre la main sur l'objet de leur convoitise. D'un geste victorieux, il brandit la fleur rouge sanglant qui commençait déjà à s'effriter face à la rudesse du vent qui accompagnait la scène.

Une panique grandissante envahissait pas à pas la fillette, alors qu'elle sentait l'atmosphère prendre un tournant décisif en cet instant.

Ses parents se trouvaient bien loin de là, domiciliés à Londres pour le weekend, ses grands-frères passaient une semaine de vacances chez des amis d'école dans un village voisin, et enfin Honoria, censée la surveiller, s'était malheureusement assoupie devant la cheminée à la suite du repas.

La solitude qui se confrontait à elle acheva de la submerger alors qu'elle réalisait qu'aucune issue ne s'offrait présentement à elle.

Lorsque la pression de la main sur son épaule s'accentua, Ariana poussa un petit cri de crainte et de surprise en essayant de se dégager de cette emprise.

Aussitôt son assaillant lâcha prise en se tenant la main, rougie par de légères flammes qui étaient venues lécher sa peau.

— **Aie ! Ça brûle !** s'écria-t-il avec des trémolos dans la voix en secouant son membre transi pour éteindre l'incendie.

Comme la chaleur persistait, le garçon plongea la main dans la neige et la fraîcheur eut un effet instantané, anesthésiant son membre blessé, alors que l'un de ses camarades giflait violemment la petite blonde qui perdit l'équilibre sous le coup et tomba lourdement dans la poudreuse.

— **Diablesse** **!** cracha ce dernier. **Cesse tes démoneries sur nous, vile créature !**

Les larmes assaillirent aussitôt le visage enfantin d'Ariana, tremblante de peur. Si seulement ses frères pouvaient être là, ils sauraient quoi faire pour la protéger et chasser ses malotrus.

Mais ils se trouvaient loin.

Personne ne pouvait l'aider et les trois garçons en avaient parfaitement conscience.

— **Alors tu aimes la magie ?** s'énerva le plus grand de ses agresseurs en saisissant sa nuque avec force et l'obligeant à se remettre sur pied. **Alors tu vas en faire, sorcière !**

Il la jeta impétueusement dans la neige avant de pointer du doigt l'espace où son petit coquelicot se battait encore pour sa maigre vie.

— **Recommence !** cria-t-il avec autorité.

Cependant toute la joie et la confiance de la fillette avaient volé en éclat en même temps que la vivacité de sa petite fleur qui dépérissait à vue d'œil. Elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de reproduire ne serait-ce qu'une simple tige fragile.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine menaça de s'extirper de son être, tant ses battements s'affolaient à un rythme des plus saccadés.

Comme elle ne s'exécutait pas et restait pantoise dans la neige, le plus âgé lui asséna un coup de pied dans le dos et Ariana enfouit sa tête dans la poudreuse pour noyer ses pleurs.

Alors que le froid de la neige emplissait ses yeux et ses membres ankylosés, l'un des garçons lui saisit violemment les cheveux avec hargne, allant jusqu'à lui arracher les racines de ses boucles blondes.

La poudreuse qui recouvrait sa bouche étouffa la plainte stridente qu'elle gémit avec peine, tandis que des vagues de larmes envahissaient son regard perdu. De longs spasmes secouaient son petit corps alors qu'elle tremblait d'appréhension et d'impuissance.

Ariana sentit vivement le sang battre dans ses tempes alors qu'un deuxième moldu lui envoyait un nouveau coup de pied dans les côtes.

— **Allez, lève-toi sorcière !**

— **Debout sale monstre** , renchérit son compagnon en lui tirant plus tenacement sa belle chevelure.

La tête sonnée, la fillette hurla alors que la douleur la submergeait de nouveau et qu'un bourdonnement sinistre s'intensifiait à ses oreilles.

D'innombrables étoiles étincelantes brillèrent devant ses yeux à travers le flot de ses larmes alors qu'elle sentait l'inconscience la gagner, comme une libération.

— **Tu voulais jeter des sorts, démon** , cracha une voix lointaine à mesure qu'elle se perdait dans un noir total. **Vas-y. Défends-toi !**

Une nouvelle gifle claqua sur sa joue, la ramenant brutalement à la dure réalité, lui coupant au passage la respiration. Un hoquet se perdit dans ses lèvres gercées alors qu'ils la redressaient sur ses pieds, la soutenant à moitié car ses jambes étaient devenues aussi molles que du coton.

— **Tu ne veux plus** , s'étonna l'un d'eux. **Pourtant ce sont bien des flammes que j'ai vues embraser ma main !**

— **Tu voulais du feu ?** poursuivit un autre, **alors tu en auras un. Au bûcher la sorcière !**

Sans ménagement, les trois jeunes hommes la traînèrent telle une vulgaire poupée vers des arbustes gelés qui survivaient tant bien que mal au froid hivernal. Ils se dressaient fièrement face à la mer, transportés par le vent glacial et les intempéries de la nature.

Malheureusement, ils devenaient à présent l'outil majeur d'un spectacle des plus déplorables et haineux.

Avec une brutalité sans pareille, les moldus la molestèrent hargneusement, tandis que l'un d'entre eux s'acharnait à l'immobiliser contre un arbuste plus robuste que les autres.

Sonnée et terrifiée, la petite Ariana n'osait effectuer le moindre geste, ne sachant plus ce qu'il convenait de faire. De longs tremblements parcouraient son corps d'enfant qui se recouvrait au fur et à mesure de bleus jaunâtres, tirant sur le violacé. Mais la colère sourde de ses agresseurs ne semblait point trouver de fin.

— **Voilà ce qui arrive aux sorcières dans ton genre** , proclama le plus âgé. **On les brûle !**

La fillette ne sut d'où venait l'étincelle, mais elle contempla, impuissante et à demie consciente, le bois rêche des arbustes se consumer doucement sous ses yeux.

Le vent abrupt de l'hiver lui vint en aide, affaiblissant la flamme tangible qui essayait de prendre vie, mais le plus grand des garçons s'acharna sur son briquet improvisé et recula rapidement pour mieux contempler son œuvre.

Alors qu'un brasier inattendu venait caresser ses joues, Ariana sentit le souffle chaud de l'angoisse perforer ses poumons, tirailler ses sens et envoûter son être.

Une peur occulte s'empara de ses sens, réduisant son instinct à celui d'un animal blessé, prêt à tout pour survivre et échapper à cet enfer qui luisait à l'horizon. Tandis que l'adrénaline parcourait son corps, lui prodiguant une nouvelle force insoupçonnée, la jeune fille sentit un lien obscur la tirer vers une rage enfouie, une hargne inconnue à ce jour qui la traînait vers un sinueux chemin. La fillette prenait peu à peu conscience qu'un seul pas foulé sur ce sombre parvis la propulserait vers un aller simple, sans retour possible. Un point de rupture qui briserait à jamais le semblant de vie qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent connu.

Un duel acharné s'engagea au plus profond d'elle-même, un combat opposant sa soif de vie et son humanité qui s'effritait à mesure que les flammes gagnaient en intensité, léchant le bois humide d'hiver qui craquelait dans un claquement infect. Les trois jeunes garçons, inconscients du danger qui planait sur eux telle l'épée de Damoclès, s'étaient reculés afin de mieux observer leur entreprise.

Pourtant le plus jeune d'entre eux blêmissait à vue d'œil, alors que, sous ses yeux horrifiés, le feu poursuivait son ascension diabolique et mortelle.

À moitié inconsciente, faible et livrée au pire, la fillette ne lui paraissait soudainement plus aussi démoniaque qu'à première vue. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses camarades qui eux-mêmes semblaient tout à coup hésiter à poursuivre ce qui, au départ, s'apparentait plus à une blague de mauvais goût. Tandis que l'un d'eux esquissait un pas pour libérer la pauvre enfant de ses liens, l'une des branches flamba brutalement en sifflant sous la combustion et le vent vint nourrir l'incendie qui n'en finissait plus de s'étendre, telle une douce promesse mortelle.

— **Grand Dieu, pauvres fous qu'avez-vous fait !** hurla une voix stridente et paniquée.

Perdue dans un brouillard opaque, Ariana se fermait totalement au monde extérieur, prisonnière de ce qui apparaissait comme un épuisant cauchemar sans fin. La magie pouvait-elle donc attiser tant de haine et de cruauté ?

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'Honoria combattait les flammes rougeoyantes dans l'espoir fou de la sortir de ce brasier, tout comme elle ne remarqua pas que les trois responsables prenaient la fuite à longues enjambées craintives le long de la rive enneigée. Elle n'observait que le blanc aveuglant de l'hiver qui l'entourait de toute part, ignorant le feu, ignorant la chaleur étouffante qui bloquait ses poumons. Elle se perdait dans la contemplation des petits flocons qui fondaient avant même de tomber sur sa chevelure blonde. Bien regrettable, car ils lui auraient offert une fraîcheur réconfortante dans pareil moment.

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?

Comment la douleur pouvait-elle envahir son univers entier quand celui-ci était entouré de pareille beauté blanchâtre ?

Comment une simple fleur sauvage, surgie de ses rêves, avait-elle pu provoquer un tel carnage ?

Soudainement sa vision se modula sous ses yeux mi-clos, lui dévoilant l'immensité du ciel grisâtre qui surplombait de son aura imposante la triste réalité de la scène. Voguant dans des songes lointains, à des années lumières de cet enfer, Ariana ne réalisa pas qu'on la traînait dans la poudreuse bienfaitrice, recouvrant au passage ses plaies brûlées. Elle n'entendit pas les murmures angoissés, mais rassurants, de sa tante qui tâchait de la garder sur terre.

Elle ne remarqua rien des tentatives désespérées d'Honoria, car son esprit s'était isolé, coupé de la réalité du monde, perdu dans le gris envoûtant du ciel hivernal.

Ses yeux bleu pâle se voilèrent, alors qu'elle perdait enfin connaissance, se libérant enfin de ces entraves qu'étaient la douleur, l'incompréhension et la peine.

Et tandis qu'elle sombrait, elle réalisa inconsciemment que jamais plus le ciel ne lui paraîtrait aussi beau qu'en cet instant.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

Fin du chapitre cinq et également la fin du temps de l'innocence puisque ce chapitre marque le point de non-retour pour la famille Dumbledore.

Les reviews sont le motivateur de l'auteur...


	7. Orgueilleux est le diable

Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre qui de base n'était pas prévu au programme. Je ne pensais pas m'attarder sur le personnage qui va suivre mais après avoir écrit le chapitre précédent, il me semblait primordial de faire une référence. Je ne pouvais décemment pas l'éviter. Je croise les doigts en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Orgueilleux est le diable, triste est son fils

 _20 Décembre 1891_

* * *

Un claquement sec survint dans la nuit noire et acheva de briser le silence occulte de la prairie endormie.

Engourdi par l'alcool et engorgé par une colère sourde, l'homme qui venait de transplaner en ce lieu désert poussa un cri rauque et guttural avant de frapper violemment du pied un malheureux bosquet qui se trouvait là. Son équilibre faussé, il trébucha piteusement et sa course se stoppa sur l'herbe humidifiée par la neige.

Ainsi vautré dans cette poudreuse blanchâtre, habité par une peine aussi puissante que sa rancœur, Perceval pleura.

Aussi silencieusement qu'un homme saoul pouvait en être capable.

Il pleura pour le malheur inattendu qui s'abattait sur sa famille, pour la détresse croissante de son épouse face à cet effroyable gouffre, pour les yeux interrogateurs et incompréhensifs de ses fils, marqués à jamais.

Et pour la disparition certaine de sa jeune fille.

Qui ne serait plus jamais, au grand jamais, sa petite princesse pleine de vie. Mais une simple coquille vide. Que le creux grandissant s'acharnait à détruire son cœur meurtri.

Sa petite princesse n'était plus.

Son rire s'était brisé telles les vagues d'une mer déchaînée sur les roches éternelles.

Son sourire, envolé dans des songes inatteignables.

Plus rien ne s'apparentait à ce qu'elle fut auparavant.

Ignorant les brumes alcoolisées qui embrouillaient son esprit, il tenta de se relever, mais ses membres ankylosés refusèrent de lui venir en aide. Le laissant pantois, assis dans la neige.

Les larmes poursuivaient leur cheminement sur ses joues creuses, grisées par la tristesse.

Fatalement.

Affreux témoignage de ce qui s'apparentait à une terrible faiblesse.

Du moins à ses yeux.

Lui qui avait toujours souhaité se montrer si fort, si inébranlable, se retrouvait à présent réduit à l'immobilité et à l'impuissance, face à la fatalité du destin.

Un destin qu'il aurait volontiers balayé d'un revers de manche.

Un destin pour lequel il aurait sacrifié bien des choses. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir rattraper ce qui avait été commis. Rien ne semblait pouvoir étancher les larmes et la tristesse.

Un second craquement résonna, rapidement emporté par le vent naissant de la plaine. Le frémissement d'une longue cape balaya la neige alors que des pas mesurés approchaient dans son dos.

Perceval grogna alors qu'il essuyait furtivement les gouttes salées qui imbibaient son visage.

Ils avaient vite retrouvé sa trace. Bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Finalement, le service des Aurors abritait certains bons éléments de toute évidence.

— **J'ai failli attendre** , cracha-t-il pourtant avec un dédain non dissimulé.

Lui-même put sentir les vapeurs d'hydromel qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il devait manifestement avoir bien piètre allure.

Ainsi avachi et démuni.

— **Perceval Dumbledore, en vue des récents événements qui sont survenus dans le village de Terre-de-Lande, vous êtes sollicité pour comparaître devant la justice du Magenmagot** , annonça le sorcier qui venait de surgir.

— **C'est une invitation ?** railla Perceval avec un sarcasme luisant d'ironie.

Les sourcils de l'Auror se froncèrent imperceptiblement sous cette attaque verbale et sa mâchoire se crispa dans une mimique des plus contrariées.

— **Votre impertinence ne vous sauvera pas** , répondit calmement le nouveau venu avec tout le calme dont il pouvait faire preuve.

— **Plus rien ne peut me sauver désormais** , murmura Perceval en songeant au regard vide et brisé de sa jeune princesse.

Le nouveau venu ne saisit pas le sens de ses paroles et avança d'un pas avec une détermination des plus certaines. Perceval sauta sur ses pieds à son approche, mais son équilibre demeurait incertain et il tituba en arrière, tâchant de s'éloigner.

Les pas de l'Auror cessèrent aussitôt tandis que ses yeux peinés l'observaient avec ce qui semblait être… de la pitié.

Perceval cracha, sa fierté atteinte en plein cœur.

Celui que le Ministère avait daigné envoyer pour l'arrêter n'avait pas même sorti sa baguette magique. Perceval ne représentait pas l'ombre d'une menace pour lui et cette simple pensée lui broyait les côtes.

Son quotidien l'avait toujours tenu éloigné des cercles du Ministère, non par orgueil ou vanité, mais simplement parce que sa tendre épouse s'était toujours tournée vers les choses simples de la vie. Sans prétention, ni ambition, il l'avait aveuglément suivie dans ce dédale banal de jours et de nuits.

A présent…

— **Vous ne m'enfermerez pas à Azkaban** , clama Perceval en finissant par se redresser malgré l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

L'Auror se crispa, sur le qui-vive. De toute évidence, prêt à en découdre.

— **Qui a parlé de vous enfermer ?** signala-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce et posée. **Avec de la chance, vous-**

— **Quelle chance !** clama le sorcier en dégainant sa baguette magique avec une rapidité surprenante vu son état. **Quelle chance pourrait bien me sourire maintenant, hein ?**

Une lueur de défi illumina ses yeux alors qu'il fixait son adversaire avec hargne. Cependant ce dernier ne lui rendait pas la pareille, les bras ballants le long du corps, calme et passif. Comme s'il attendait le coup du sort.

Perceval avait-il donc si piètre allure pour qu'un sorcier ne se sente même pas menacé par sa hardiesse et sa rancune ?

Le père qu'il était sentit ses entrailles se tordre, alors que la douleur du chagrin parcourait de nouveau son être tout entier et que les vapeurs d'alcool se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'angoisse lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui l'attendait, mais ils ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde l'homme se dressant face à lui.

Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire !

Il…

Il rendit son maigre repas sur le sol enneigé de la prairie avec des relents des plus raffinés.

En effet sa dégaine avait bien piètre allure.

Perceval eut l'impression très désagréable de rendre ses boyaux, de cracher ses poumons et de s'abaisser à ce que l'homme avait fait de pire. Mais son mal-être ne résidait pas dans le simple fait de vomir devant un inconnu, ou de se voir vaincu sans même qu'un combat n'ait débuté.

Tout cela paraissait si illusoire face à la véritable source de son chagrin.

Mais quand bien même il en parlerait au Magenmagot, comprendraient-ils ses actes ?

Lui épargneraient-ils des années de torture dans leur prison funeste ? A devenir fou, habité par la tristesse, la rancune et le regret ?

Et en sachant la terrible vérité, qu'adviendrait-il de sa princesse ? De sa petite étoile si fragile désormais ?

— **Je veux voir ma femme** , bredouilla-t-il entre deux hauts-de-cœur.

— **Vous la verrez en temps et en heure, Mr Dumbledore** , lui assura l'Auror chargé de l'escorter en s'approchant prudemment de lui.

Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il capitulait.

Son avenir était tout tracé désormais. Il le devait. Pour ses enfants. Pour sa femme. Même si de nombreuses souffrances et épreuves les attendaient, il ne pouvait se permettre de leur octroyer plus de chagrin encore.

Une fois que son ventre, vidé de toute substance, calma ses ardeurs, il se redressa lentement en s'essuyant inutilement la bouche vaseuse. Alors seulement, il constata des longues étendues de sang sur ses mains tremblantes.

Et ce n'était pas son sang.

Un frisson de colère galopa le long de son échine, lui provocant une série de tremblements. Ce sang appartenait aux petits insolents qui, sans le savoir, avaient détruit plus d'une vie.

Aveuglé par la douleur, Perceval avait laissé libre cours à la rage qui l'habitait. Et bien que ses actes demeurent flous dans son esprit torturé, il n'en gardait pas moins une certaine satisfaction maladive.

Futile.

Mais essentielle.

Pourtant…

Malgré les vapeurs d'alcool qui imbibaient son être, une nouvelle angoisse germa. Son avenir était tout tracé, certes. Mais sa conscience…

— **Sont-ils-**

Mais les mots qui devaient suivre se perdirent dans le vent, coincés par sa gorge nouée.

— **Vivants ? Tout juste.**

Perceval ferma les yeux à s'en briser les paupières.

Au moins vivrait-il encore quelques années. Le baiser des Détraqueurs attendrait. La culpabilité, seule, suffirait à le détruire.

Cependant, quitte à vivre enfermé à vie, n'aurait-il pas mieux valu qu'il achève ce qu'il avait commencé ?

Cette pensée parcourut son esprit avant d'en échapper aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue.

La seule idée que ses fils grandissent avec un père criminel suffisait à attiser un peu plus sa peine. Tel un vent ravageur s'acharnant à souffler sur de maigres braises.

Au moins, ses fils ne le verraient pas en assassin. Même si la vie ne leur promettait aucune tendresse, ils pourraient garder cette idée en tête.

Leur père n'était pas un assassin.

Un homme brisé tout au plus.

Un homme éteint.

Un troisième et dernier craquement jaillit dans la nuit en un écho étouffé.

La prairie, désormais esseulée, avait regagné toute sa beauté simple et sa tranquillité hivernale.

Seules les traces de vomi et de sang jonchant le sol témoignaient d'un passage éphémère et de bien mauvais augure.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Perceval Dumbledore mit les pieds à Terre-de-Lande.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

Je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur l'attaque de Perceval sur les jeunes moldus. Je pense que le précédent chapitre témoignait suffisamment de violence. Mais il me fallait absolument lui faire mes adieux -oui vous l'aurez compris, on ne le reverra pas dans cette histoire, si ce n'est pas allusion... J'espère que ça vous plait.

A bientôt. Ehlilou


	8. La parole apaise la colère

Bonjour, nous quittons donc Terre-de-Lande pour un décor qui éveillera votre intérêt je pense car vous vous y reconnaîtrez ;-)

 **AdrienneBarrow** : Merci pour tes encouragements et ton implication. Savoir que j'arrive à donner les larmes aux yeux avec de simples mots me comblent comme ça m'attriste... J'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **C** **HAPITRE 7**

La parole apaise la colère

 _1_ _er_ _Septembre 1892_

* * *

Une forte secousse ébranla soudainement la cabine dans un grincement assourdissant, et Albus ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, se redressant vivement, tous les sens en alerte. Le jeune garçon ne s'était pas abandonné au sommeil, mais toutes les péripéties qu'il avait dû traverser avant d'atteindre ce wagon l'avaient laissé songeur voire aigri.

Dans son ancien village à Terre-de-Lande, les rumeurs s'étaient toujours répandues à une vitesse ahurissante, telles des traînées de poudre emportées par le vent. Mais son arrivée prochaine à Poudlard lui enseignait déjà une nouvelle leçon : le monde des sorciers s'offrait avec une délectation malsaine les potins croustillants des malheurs d'autrui.

Ainsi le jeune élève n'avait même pas encore foulé le sol de l'enceinte du château, que déjà il se retrouvait catalogué comme un pauvre petit sorcier dont le père était un monstre, cloîtré à perpétuité dans la prison sorcière la mieux gardée du pays et dont la mère effondrée, en pauvre moldue qu'elle était, avait trouvé refuge dans un village sorcier où l'isolement s'avérait la seule solution pour lui éviter la folie qui planait au-dessus d'elle.

Dès lors ses camarades en route pour l'école s'étaient montrés d'une méchanceté propre aux enfants, inconscients du mal qu'ils pouvaient semer.

Très reconnaissable avec ses cheveux d'un roux lumineux et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant, Albus avait été le sujet de conversation de bien des familles, pointé grossièrement du doigt sur le quai de gare par les jeunes comme les plus vieux. Les murmures outrés n'avaient pas manqué à l'appel et les regards hautains s'étaient rapidement joints à ceux emplis d'une pitié blessante et nauséeuse.

Si Honoria, qui l'avait accompagné, les avait ignorés avec classe et orgueil, Albus, lui, les avait perçus comme des lames de rasoirs vicieusement plantées dans tout son être alors qu'il avait rejoint le train d'un pas vif et rapide, tête baissée et regard fuyant.

Désormais le garçon se trouvait seul dans son wagon alors que l'habitacle se secouait une seconde fois, amorçant le départ d'un long voyage vers un avenir plus qu'incertain.

De nombreux élèves avaient ouvert les portes coulissantes de son compartiment avant de rebrousser chemin à sa seule vue. Personne ne souhaitait se mélanger avec le fils d'un fou furieux qui avait volontairement agressé trois jeunes moldus dans la campagne anglaise.

Si pour beaucoup sa motivation semblait nourrie par un dégoût certain de cette classe de non-sorciers, les Dumbledore seuls gardaient à l'esprit que Perceval avait agi de la sorte face à la détresse traumatisante de sa jeune fille. Ils n'avaient pas tenu à ébruiter l'histoire du bûcher, qui pourtant aurait justifié un tant soit peu les raisons du père ; mais à une telle annonce, tous savaient que la petite Ariana aurait alors été aussitôt expédiée au service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste.

Et un tel événement aurait définitivement mis fin aux rares moments de lucidité dont elle faisait parfois preuve.

Si au départ les garçons n'avaient pas saisi les raisons d'une telle décision, les difficultés de réadaptation de leur jeune sœur et la peine visible et éprouvante de leur mère à l'idée de voir sa fille éloignée d'elle avaient achevé de les convaincre.

Quand bien même ils en souffraient tous, ils demeuraient solidaires face au traumatisme de la fillette et mettaient tout en œuvre pour la protéger de la cruauté du monde.

Cependant, Albus se trouvait confronté à l'incompréhension et la méchanceté de ses futurs camarades de classe, et cette histoire de secret lui paraissait moins justifiée désormais.

Alors que le train prenait de la vitesse en quittant la ville de Londres, Albus extirpa d'une de ses valises le livre sorcier qu'il découvrait en ce moment.

La vie de famille avait pris une tournure tellement différente depuis l'incident que, comme seul remède à la peine qui régnait sur leur nouvelle maison, Albus s'était plongé, corps et âme, dans la littérature sorcière. Ainsi il pouvait échapper au quotidien difficile qu'était devenue leur existence, et les mondes magiques qui s'ouvraient à son esprit lui offraient une barrière bienfaitrice face à la dure réalité.

Visiblement la vie à Poudlard promettait également d'être particulièrement éprouvante et Albus comptait bien s'échapper à travers les pages de ces manuscrits.

Néanmoins le sort décida de mettre son grain de sel dans ses histoires, et très vite la porte coulissa une énième fois dans un léger crissement. Le garçon ne daigna même pas lever les yeux des lignes qu'il lisait, persuadé qu'une fois identifié, les nouveaux venus s'empresseraient de rebrousser chemin, comme tous ceux avant eux.

Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'il entendit distinctement un toussotement gêné et timide. Abandonnant sa lecture avec contrariété, Albus découvrit un élève de son âge, visiblement tout aussi perdu et nouveau que lui, et assurément tout aussi rejeté.

Le jeune garçon qui venait de passer la tête par l'encadrement de la porte rougit dès qu'il aperçut Albus. Du moins c'est ce que ce dernier supposa car le teint du nouvel arrivant virait surtout sur un verdâtre maladif. Quelques pustules recouvraient son visage enfantin, mais ce qui choqua le plus Albus fut le regard triste et légèrement blessé de son futur camarade de classe.

Le regard de celui qui cherche refuge, sans trouver le repos.

— **Pardon,** bafouilla l'inconnu. **J'ai cru que le compartiment était vide** , s'excusa-t-il en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

— **Il reste de la place** , fit remarquer Albus légèrement aigri.

Encore un qui ne souhaitait pas être aperçu en sa présence. Comme si Albus avait lui-même été en prison à la place de son père.

Tandis qu'il détournait le regard pour se replonger dans son livre dans l'infime espoir de chasser sa rancœur, il entendit de nouveau la porte coulisser.

Il leva les yeux, excédé, et fut surpris de revoir l'étrange frimousse verdâtre lui faire face avec une timidité maladive.

— **Vraiment ? Je… je peux ?** questionna le nouveau venu en désignant la banquette juste devant lui.

Les sourcils du jeune Dumbledore se froncèrent imperceptiblement alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague ou d'une véritable question. Mais l'évidence brillait de mille feux et ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Son nouveau camarade subissait, tout comme lui, les courroux d'une particularité qui le différenciait des autres. Et les différences effrayaient. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son intégration avec les élèves de Poudlard.

Tout comme Albus.

Pourtant ce dernier ne desserra pas les dents, soudainement intimidé à l'idée qu'il jouait là sa potentielle seule et unique chance de se faire un ami, sinon un allié.

D'un simple mouvement de tête, il désigna la banquette pour inviter le jeune garçon à se joindre à lui, et un sourire radieux illumina le visage de son compagnon de route.

— **Merci,** répondit l'inconnu en traînant sa lourde valise derrière lui en entrant.

Les portes coulissantes émirent un léger chuintement alors qu'elles se refermaient derrière lui avant que le silence leur succède. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment attaquer une conversation, chacun attendant que l'autre se jette à l'eau.

Le garçon au teint verdâtre devait également être en première année, puisque de toute évidence il ne connaissait personne. A moins qu'il ne soit le marginal de l'école, tout comme Albus semblait le devenir.

Aussi face à ses réflexions, le jeune garçon ignorait totalement comment aborder ne serait-ce qu'un seul sujet de conversation. La timidité ne faisait pourtant pas partie de son vocabulaire. Néanmoins depuis l'incident, les membres de la famille Dumbledore se glissaient doucement sur le chemin du renfermement intérieur, se mêlant peu aux autres, soucieux de conserver leur secret, protégeant par la même occasion la fragile santé d'Ariana.

En dépit des autres.

A présent, son mutisme le gênait et il ne savait comment s'en dérober.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Albus remarqua seulement quelques instants après que son compagnon peinait à hisser sa valise sur le bac supérieur. Ses bonnes manières eurent raison de ses tracas futiles et il bondit sur ses pieds pour lui venir en aide.

A deux, ils parvinrent difficilement à caler le bagage au prix de gros efforts.

Tandis qu'ils se souriaient, heureux de leur première réussite commune, des ricanements moqueurs les firent sursauter. En effet par la petite fenêtre de la porte, des élèves de quatrième année les observaient en s'égosillant. Depuis combien de temps se trouvaient-ils là ?

— **Hé, regardez ! C'est le vert-mi-sot et l'azkabâtard. Ils sont plutôt bien assortis, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

Les rires doublèrent d'intensité avant de s'estomper doucement à mesure que le groupe s'éloignait dans le couloir du train.

Furieux, Albus regagna sa place en se laissant lourdement tomber sur la banquette.

— **Ne les écoute pas** , lança-t-il à l'attention de son camarade de route. **D'ici quelques jours à peine, tu auras retrouvé ton teint habituel.**

Le garçon lui sourit en s'asseyant à son tour face à lui, mais ses yeux gardèrent cette lueur fataliste.

— **Vrai,** approuva-t-il. **Mais ce surnom me suivra, lui.**

Albus ne sut que répondre puisqu'il s'agissait après tout de la triste réalité.

Écœuré par la cruauté évidente de leurs camarades de classe, les deux jeunes garçons laissèrent un nouveau silence les envahir de son étau dérangeant. Cependant, face aux moqueries incessantes et aux ricanements blessants, le doux poison de la solitude leur paraissait salutaire et bénéfique.

Essentiel à leur survie devant cette longue année d'étude qui les attendait.

Comment de simples enfants et adolescents pouvaient puiser en eux tant de sadisme et d'inhumanité ?

Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte que leurs propos et leurs paroles écharpaient leur cœur et leur être tout entier ?

Ne réalisaient-ils pas qu'en agissant de la sorte, ils détruisaient pas à pas le peu de confiance que les deux écoliers nourrissaient faiblement ?

— **Ton père est en prison ?** demanda innocemment l'inconnu assis en face d'une petite voix craintive.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore accentuèrent leur froncement, jusqu'à presque se rejoindre et le jeune homme secoua la tête de dégoût et d'amertume.

— **Oui,** cingla-t-il avec mécontentement. **Si tu veux, je suis certain qu'il y a d'autres places à pourvoir dans les compartiments voisins.**

Albus ignorait d'où il tenait une telle agressivité et une telle véhémence de l'autre, mais c'étaient là ses seules barrières de défense face à la barbarie des hommes.

— **Ce compartiment-ci me convient parfaitement** , répondit le petit garçon frêle face à lui avec un demi-sourire attristé. **Après tout, rien ne me laisse supposer que tu ressembles de près ou de loin à ton père.**

Dumbledore abandonna des yeux les pages du manuel qu'il avait repris depuis et les plongea dans ceux de son voisin, cherchant à y déceler la moindre trace de moquerie ou d'abjuration.

Le regard du garçon balafré au teint verdâtre luisait d'une aura bienfaitrice, limpide et claire, sans apriori, sans fioriture. Au contraire, ils débordaient d'une sincérité enfantine touchante et salvatrice.

Et dissimulée derrière cette ingénuité puérile, une détresse manifeste témoignait de son embarras et de ses craintes.

La Dragoncelle finirait certes par se dissiper avec le temps, comme toute maladie passagère, mais les affronts, eux, ne cesseraient jamais, dès lors que les autres élèves l'avaient aperçu.

Pris d'une pulsion propre, d'un instinct nouveau qui le gorgea d'une confiance survenue de nulle part, Albus tendit résolument la main vers son compagnon de route avec gravité et sérieux.

— **Je suis Albus Dumbledore et sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur mon soutien.**

L'étonnement se lut aisément sur le visage verdâtre du jeune garçon face à lui, mais fut rapidement remplacé par un sourire conquis et une reconnaissance sans nom.

A son tour, avec un air solennel, comme s'ils concluaient là un pacte sacré et irréfutable, il saisit la main tendue vers lui et proclama à son tour :

— **Tout comme tu pourras compter sur le mien.**

Ainsi, par ce geste symbolique et empreint de plénitude, se scellait la première et véritable amitié d'Albus Dumbledore et d'Elphias Doge, tandis que le Poudlard Express poursuivait sa folle route vers le château enchanté.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

Et voici le septième chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Ne vous habituez pas à Poudlard, je ne compte pas m'y attarder. Grand nombre de superbes fanfictions étudient le sujet alors je leur laisse le soin de vous y faire voyager. Je me contenterai des aléas de la famille Dumbledore. J'espère toutefois que vous aimez toujours. Peu de review, mais je vois que certains prennent la peine de tout lire, alors merci. Infiniment.

A bientôt. Ehlilou


	9. La couleur du temps

Coucou, coucou. Nous voici dans un nouveau lieu qui ne vous est pas non plus inconnu : Godric's Hollow. Mais même si ce lieu est ici un refuge pour cette pauvre famille, je ne vous promets nullement de doux chapitre sans noirceur... J'espère que vous n'étiez pas habitués aux tous premiers chapitres qui frôlaient l'indécence tant tout était rose et joli...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

La couleur du temps

 _4 Janvier 1894_

* * *

Une nuit éternelle s'était abattue sur la petite chambre bleue du premier.

D'une noirceur sans nom.

Délaissée par les étoiles.

D'un silence anormal, presque religieux.

Envolé le chant des grillons d'été.

Enfouies les douces odeurs printanières.

Invisibles les couleurs chaudes des feuilles d'automne.

Disparue la magie enfantine des premières chutes de neige.

Le monde avait cédé sa place à un univers gris, piteux mélange entre ombre et noirceur. La lumière ne disposait plus de sa place dans le voile souterrain où errait Ariana.

Calfeutrée entre les quatre murs qui lui faisaient désormais office d'horizon, la fillette se noyait dans une solitude désirée, perdue dans les affres de ses souvenirs brûlants tels une mauvaise fièvre. Une longue agonie s'était accaparée de son être, l'enveloppant de ses ailes angoissées, teintées de souffrances silencieuses et intérieures.

Le mutisme l'avait aussitôt gagnée, comme on attrape la grippe après une mauvaise exposition au froid, l'entourant de ses serres aiguisées et ciselées. Impossible d'en réchapper.

Cette torture psychologique la suivait depuis l'incident et malgré les maigres tentatives de sa mère pour l'en délivrer, la fillette demeurait cloîtrée dans cette noirceur sans fin qu'était devenue sa vie.

Malgré les bonnes volontés de sa famille, Ariana ne distinguait aucune échappatoire dans son univers embrouillé, empli de ténèbres et de douleurs.

Il lui arrivait parfois des montées d'angoisses, telles d'immenses vagues d'océan percutant violemment les falaises qui s'effondraient sous leurs assauts répétés. La jeune fille s'abandonnait alors à des crises sans nom, où le réel et l'illusion s'entremêlaient pour ne devenir qu'un et la conduire, pas à pas, vers une dangereuse folie innommable.

Voguant sur un fil de somnambule étendu au-dessus d'un gouffre profond et meurtrier, la petite fille s'adonnait alors à de terribles mutilations maladives, s'arrachant la peau des bras et des jambes, persuadée qu'un feu imaginaire la dévorait toute entière, s'écorchant le visage contre les murs dans l'espoir fou de s'évanouir et s'abandonner ainsi à la douce délivrance de l'inconscience.

Le lourd sommeil que lui octroyait la médecine de sa mère ne la délivrait pas de la tourmente de ses cauchemars, bien au contraire. Elle amplifiait ses craintes et nourrissait ses angoisses nocturnes.

Dans ce genre de moment, l'impuissance évidente de Kendra anéantissait la jeune mère, contrainte d'attacher sa princesse aux barreaux de son lit, tâchant de l'apaiser avec des chansons tendres, évocatrices d'une enfance perdue depuis longtemps.

Alors seulement, après de longues minutes d'une torture écœurante, les démons d'Ariana semblaient s'en retourner vers des contrées secrètes, mais jamais bien lointaines.

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce terrible jour d'hiver où Perceval et Kendra avaient retrouvé une Honoria catastrophée et couverte de blessures superficielles. Cependant le pire s'était insinué jusqu'à eux lorsque la sœur avait enfin consenti à dire l'horrible vérité.

Terrifiés, les deux parents s'étaient précipités à l'étage pour découvrir leur petit trésor dans sa chambre, tremblant de peur, les membres recouverts de brûlures et de plaies, tandis qu'une surprenante aura magique l'entourait tels des bras maternels et protecteurs.

Si Kendra s'était abandonnée aux larmes et à une tendresse vaine pour tenter d'atteindre sa fille, Perceval, lui, avait doucement plongé dans une rage aveugle et sourde. Ni plus ni moins, n'écoutant que son cœur blessé, le père avait peu à peu glissé vers sa propre folie.

Ce n'était que quelques jours après que la terrible nouvelle de son arrestation avait ravagé et achevé la famille.

A présent, leur univers oscillait entre crainte, peine et rancœur sourde que chacun gardait enfouie en lui, de honte de ressentir pareil sentiment.

Néanmoins Ariana ressentait leur détresse. Et alors que les ombres noires de son cœur accaparaient ses sens et sa raison dans les moments les plus troubles, la culpabilité se joignait à elles pour achever de la consumer. Tel le brasier ardent de ses souvenirs qui la faisait tant souffrir.

Voguant ainsi entre ce monde bercé de noirceur et une réalité bien terne, Ariana réalisa à peine la venue de son grand frère dans son antre de solitude.

Accoutumée au silence qui régnait sur sa vie, un léger sursaut ébranla son corps frêle lorsqu'Albus s'adressa à elle en s'approchant.

— **Bonjour Ariana** , murmura-t-il avec un air solennel comme s'il craignait de briser l'équilibre instable de l'univers de sa petite sœur.

Avec des gestes doux, lents et calculés, le jeune homme s'avança en souplesse et s'assit gracieusement à ses côtés, tel un félin abordant avec méfiance et tactique sa proie. Cependant aucune onde hostile n'émanait de lui et ses yeux d'un bleu pâle hurlaient son amour et sa peine.

Bien que l'univers glacial de la fillette leur soit inconnu, les Dumbledore ressentaient, à leur manière, sa détresse grandissante et son malaise maladif et intarissable.

Malgré tous leurs efforts et toutes leurs tentatives d'approche, rien ne paraissait pouvoir la faire immerger de ce lieu parallèle où son esprit s'était calfeutré.

D'une tendresse infinie, la main du jeune homme effleura les cheveux soyeux d'Ariana.

Un geste habituel.

Proche d'un rituel.

Rare contact qui semblait, l'espace d'un instant, la ramener sur terre avec eux.

— **Je voulais te voir avant de partir** , se justifia inutilement Albus en poursuivant ses caresses fraternelles.

Malgré la douceur de sa voix posée, le jeune homme sentait continuellement grandir en lui une étrange amertume envers Ariana. Une rancœur qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer. Bien qu'il ne l'admette pas et ne le dévoile jamais, Albus nourrissait une certaine colère sourde qui l'écœurait lui-même.

L'état de santé fragile de sa jeune sœur la protégeait de certaines responsabilités. Tous la couvaient sous un cocon de bienveillance et d'indulgence.

Mais toutes ces années difficiles à Poudlard, il les lui devait.

Toute cette tristesse qui s'abattait sur eux, ils la lui devaient.

Une acrimonie tertiaire et bestiale l'habitait parfois et Albus ressentait cette aigreur comme mille aiguilles plantées dans son cœur. Il aimait sa jeune sœur. Il l'aimait de toute son âme. Néanmoins, l'assombrissement dans lequel elle les plongeait, l'empêchait de briller. L'empêchait de montrer sa juste valeur.

Lui qui suivait si ardemment ses études, qui se montrait si brillant.

Et malgré tous ses exploits et prouesses, sa famille ne voyait que la perdition d'Ariana.

Elle, qui semblait errer dans des ombres dansantes, jalonnées de peine et de crainte, ne réalisait même pas qu'ainsi, elle baignait en réalité sous les projecteurs vivifiants de la famille Dumbledore. Elle était le centre de leur attention, de leur vie et de leur monde.

Quand bien même il effectuerait mille succès, jamais il ne pourrait jouir d'une telle complaisance.

Résistant aux sentiments contradictoires qui envahissaient son être, l'aîné déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa cadette. Mais le toucher de ses lèvres sur sa peau provoqua aussitôt un immense frisson chez la jeune fille.

Crainte ou bonheur.

Difficile à déterminer.

Toutes émotions chez Ariana s'avéraient un vrai mystère.

Une énigme croissante et insaisissable.

— **Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ta voix, petite sœur** , s'étrangla Albus alors que ses émotions s'emmêlaient, le dévoilant plus touché qu'il ne voulait paraître. **Si longtemps que tu ne prononces plus un seul mot.**

Pour seule réponse, Ariana conserva le silence qui l'entourait désormais. Ses choix se portaient toujours sur ce silence. Et ce vide était plus blessant que les injures, les insultes et les ignominies.

Que n'aurait-il donné pour qu'elle sorte ne serait-ce qu'une parole sensée…

Ainsi le garçon saurait peut-être comment l'aider. Comment apaiser sa tristesse et ses craintes.

Mais la fillette conservait le silence. Elle le nourrissait. Le chérissait.

Comme s'il s'agissait là de sa seule délivrance.

De sa seule issue.

— **Mère souffre tellement** , commenta Albus ignorant la peine qu'il pouvait lui causer.

Seul l'espoir de la faire réagir l'habitait. Et s'il fallait se montrer plus ferme, alors il le ferait.

Sa mère et son jeune frère ne pourraient s'y abaisser. Maintenant qu'il était « le chef de famille », toute la responsabilité s'abattait sur lui.

— **Prends-tu donc plaisir à la faire souffrir ?** insista-t-il.

Seul le néant de l'air ambiant lui répondit.

Aucun gémissement ne franchit les lèvres de sa jeune sœur.

L'avait-elle seulement entendu ?

La seule preuve de son écoute se lisait sur les larmes se répandant sur ses pommettes.

Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'une réaction.

— **Pardon Ariana** , murmura-t-il en la berçant. **Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.**

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se noyant chacun dans de sombres pensées, songeant à ce qu'ils avaient perdu, à ce qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais.

Les choses les plus simples de la vie paraissaient bien éphémères lorsqu'elles étaient acquises. Toutes leurs valeurs se sublimaient et se dévoilaient dès l'instant où elles étaient égarées. Leur manque nourrissait cette nostalgie de la perte et abreuvait leur amertume.

— **Mon train va partir** , soupira Albus. **Je dois m'en aller.**

Si au premier abord le jeune homme crut à une nouvelle crise d'angoisse, la crispation de sa jeune sœur lui apparut soudainement comme ce qu'elle était : la tristesse de le voir s'éloigner.

Ariana s'accrochait inutilement aux épaules de son aîné, et les larmes se déversaient toujours sur son visage alors qu'elle réalisait enfin qu'il la quittait de nouveau.

Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré alors que son grand frère partait pour ce lieu féerique ? Ce Poudlard dont leur père leur contait les merveilles.

L'aimait-il si peu pour l'abandonner à sa triste vie ? L'aimait-il si peu pour ne pas l'emmener avec lui dans ce paradis qui lui semblait si lointain ?

— **Ariana,** frémit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'après toutes ces années la quitter serait toujours aussi difficile.

— **Ariana,** continua Albus, **je dois partir.**

La prise de sa jeune sœur se raffermit sur lui, telle des serres d'aigle ne voulant laisser échapper leur butin. Son cœur saignait à l'idée qu'il la laisse dépérir ici. Pourtant elle ressentait son envie de s'éloigner. Chaque parcelle de son corps hurlait son désir de Poudlard. Sa volonté de briller. Son besoin d'évoluer.

Qui était-elle pour l'en empêcher ?

Elle l'aimait tellement…

Tout comme elle aimait infiniment tous les membres de sa famille. Et cet amour la maintenait en vie, la maintenait debout. Sans quoi elle aurait très certainement sombré depuis de longs mois déjà.

Alors, déchirés, mais déterminés, les doigts de la jeune fille se relâchèrent petit à petit et libérèrent de leur étau les membres tendus de son grand frère. Malgré toute sa maigre volonté, jamais Ariana ne pourrait empêcher son frère de s'élever et elle le savait pertinemment. Même enfermée dans sa cage dorée et dans son abîme noir de ténèbres, elle le savait.

— **Je reviens dans deux mois** , lui promit Albus en se levant. **Pour les vacances. D'ici là, mère et Abelforth prendront grand soin de toi.**

Un dernier baiser sur son front scella leur ultime échange, et dans un bruissement de cape, l'aîné s'en fut par la porte laissée entrouverte. Un infime grincement marqua sa fermeture et de légers bruits de pas indiquèrent son éloignement, avant que le silence ne règne de nouveau en maître.

Une nuit éternelle s'abattit sur la petite chambre bleue du premier.

Et alors qu'Ariana s'abandonnait à de nouvelles angoisses et de nouvelles terreurs, une seule pensée habitait son esprit torturé.

Bientôt ce serait au tour d'Abelforth de partir étudier à Poudlard. Et lui aussi n'aurait plus qu'une envie : l'abandonner pour ce lieu enchanté.

Par Merlin, au fond d'elle, ce qu'elle haïssait Poudlard !

Château maudit qui bientôt lui prendrait ses deux frères…

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

Comme je vous l'avais dit, pas de Poudlard. Je veux que cela reste une sorte d'asile inatteignable pour notre petite Ariana et donc de même pour mon récit. En espérant que cela ne vous gêne pas outre-mesure. Je remercie les lecteurs qui passent régulièrement pour me suivre. Je suis ravie de partager cette petite histoire avec vous =)

A bientôt. Ehlilou


	10. Petite pluie abat grand vent

Hellow ! Bon, je reconnais avoir menti. Je préfère vous livrer un peu de douceur car sinon, vous ne reviendrez jamais ^^

Merci encore de prendre le temps de cheminer ici bas...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Petite pluie abat grand vent

 _7 Avril 1897_

* * *

Dans le ciel obscur éclairé par une lune lumineuse, la voie lactée s'étendait timidement aux yeux de tous, offrant aux rêveurs une vue idyllique bercée de poésie et de plénitude.

Perdu dans une zone sauvage et montagneuse, le village de Godric's Hollow permettait régulièrement cette apparition magique et astrale.

Enfreignant les règles familiales, Abelforth pressa ses doigts contre la paume blanchâtre et fragile de sa jeune sœur, alors qu'ils parcouraient à toute vitesse le chemin rocailleux qui menait à un point stratégique, éloigné des maisons les plus isolées.

Habituée aux sinistres murs bleus qui délimitaient son quotidien, Ariana observa, ébahie, la beauté fragile de cette nuit éclairée. La nature avoisinante dévoilait sa véritable force lors de ces douces soirées printanières, démontrant ainsi toute sa complexité et sa variété. Nombres de plantes et d'animaux osaient s'aventurer en extérieur, exclusivement à la nuit tombée, et Abelforth s'amusait souvent à comparer Ariana à ses jeunes pousses sauvages et insaisissables.

Blessé de la savoir éternellement coincée dans sa petite chambre protégée, le jeune sorcier avait pris l'habitude d'attendre que l'épuisement gagne sa mère pour organiser ses excursions secrètes, mais ô combien nécessaires. Ainsi l'isolement obligatoire de la jeune fille s'apparentait à un lointain souvenir lorsqu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux le bonheur simple de ces découvertes nocturnes.

Les crises qui jalonnaient sa vie usaient la pauvre petite, la rendant irritable et asociale, même avec sa propre famille, mais heureusement, à force d'observations et de persévérance, Abelforth avait décelé une faille dans cette longue torture qu'elle subissait. La nuit, les ombres qui s'octroyaient tous les droits dans ses yeux voilés, s'évaporaient subtilement pour laisser place à une douce mélancolie.

C'était là leur petit secret personnel.

Ainsi régulièrement, lorsque le garçon revenait de Poudlard pour les vacances, il offrait à sa jeune sœur une redécouverte du monde extérieur. Loin de la foule et des regards, loin des préjugés et des dangers, Ariana s'ouvrait un peu plus, se dévoilait telle qu'elle était réellement : une pauvre enfant apeurée à qui la vie avait joué un sale tour.

Dissimulée par l'obscurité de la nuit, observée exclusivement par l'astre lunaire, la jeune fille s'épanouissait dans la contemplation de ce qui lui semblait être un rêve.

— **Regarde,** murmura son grand frère, **regarde comme c'est beau.**

Et Ariana regarda, observa, contempla, se perdit dans cette immensité qui lui paraissait si lointaine et inaccessible. Les doigts d'Abelforth raffermirent leur emprise sur sa main alors qu'elle esquissait un pas supplémentaire en avant. Alors elle rejeta vers lui un regard voilé et empli de tristesse.

Il craignait toujours qu'elle s'envole, qu'elle lui échappe par quelques fourberies dont ses humeurs avaient le secret. Il ne pouvait manquer de vigilance auprès d'elle. Et cet intérêt marqué qu'il lui portait avait le don de la peiner. Car elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'il était la marque d'un manque de confiance évident.

— **Ariana,** poursuivit-il d'une voix douce, mais ferme, **tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'éloigner. Je dois toujours pouvoir te voir, pour veiller sur toi…**

Alors, comme si elle sortait de ce brouillard constant qu'était devenu sa conscience, la jeune fille posa sa main libre sur la joue de son grand frère en une caresse reconnaissante et ferma les yeux.

Résistant à l'envie de faire comme elle et de s'abandonner à cette pure sensation de toucher et de partage, Abelforth se contenta de regarder sa jeune sœur, et ses yeux irradiaient d'affection et de tendresse.

Ces rares moments qu'ils partageaient tous les deux leur offraient une complicité certaine qui ne manquait pas de se révéler utile lorsque les crises d'Ariana resurgissaient sans prévenir. Ainsi il avait le don de la calmer et de l'éloigner de cette noirceur qui s'octroyait le droit de la vampiriser.

La douce main de la fillette glissa alors qu'elle quittait la joue du jeune homme, avant de se perdre dans les méandres du vent nocturne. Les yeux toujours clos, Ariana laissa ses pensées voguer, focalisée sur les sensations extraordinaires que lui offrait l'extérieur. La fraîcheur caressant son duvet, la bise soufflant dans ses cheveux défaits, l'atmosphère tamisée éloignant ses idées noires.

Le regard rivé sur elle, Abelforth observa avec délectation le bonheur simple qui irradiait de la jeune fille. Le temps des rires semblait bien loin désormais, mais il était heureux de constater qu'il parvenait encore à faire ressentir du bien-être à sa jeune sœur. Même à travers toutes ces horreurs et tous ces démons qui peuplaient son existence.

— **Viens,** lui chuchota-t-il en la tirant par la main.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Ariana ouvrit les yeux, brisant la fine paroi du cocon où elle s'était réfugiée. Ses pas se mêlèrent à ceux de son frère alors qu'il l'entraînait un peu plus loin au sommet d'un léger dénivelé.

Le souffle saccadé par un manque évident d'exercice, la fillette trébucha à plusieurs reprises tandis que leur progression se poursuivait. Mais heureusement la main ferme d'Abelforth la soutint à chaque étape, lui prodiguant une certaine assurance bienvenue et la protégeant des inévitables écorchures qui auraient trahi leurs escapades secrètes.

En atteignant leur objectif, Abelforth saisit tendrement la taille de sa petite sœur et l'aida à se hisser sur un immense rocher qui surplombait le panorama déjà impressionnant. Docile, la jeune fille se laissa porter avant de tourner le regard vers le firmament de la nuit qui semblait déjà prendre la fuite.

De légères teintes brumeuses, mais colorées, s'étiraient à l'horizon, dévoilant les contours des montagnes lointaines qui jalonnaient la vallée. Le soleil dormait paisiblement, encore invisible, mais doucement on pouvait deviner sans mal ses premiers timides rayons.

Bien que la scène se répètait inlassablement chaque matin, Abelforth ne se lassait pas d'une telle beauté astrale, et Ariana partageait son émotion, envoûtée par la magie naturelle de ce simple lever.

Hypnotisés, pensifs, les deux jeunes gens laissèrent errer leurs yeux sur la surface limpide de la terre qui se découvrait au monde, dévoilant d'autres merveilles, offrant toute la complexité de sa variété aux pauvres mortels, ignorants de pareilles joailleries.

Hélas, si la venue du jour éclairait la terre et émerveillait les hommes, elle avait aussi le don d'apporter en son sein une luminosité débordante et envahissante. Et si cette dernière comblait les plus heureux, elle faisait également remonter à la surface les noirceurs grandissantes des ombres tapies de toute part, derrière chaque arbre, chaque mont et vallée. Et avec elles resurgissaient les démons éternels du voile oppressant de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière glapit soudainement en réalisant le brusque retour de ce qu'elle cherchait tant à fuir. Son regard s'embruma aussitôt et ses membres se crispèrent imperceptiblement dans une synchronisation diabolique.

Abelforth sentit l'atmosphère basculée et la pression avoisinante gagner en intensité. Son regard s'assombrit et il tendit les bras pour aider sa jeune sœur à toucher le sol. Ariana se laissa guider, consciente que le basculement vers sa folie intérieure approchait vicieusement.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin à toute vitesse, ne s'attardant plus sur le petit chevreuil surpris de leur passage matinal qui fuyait au loin, ou sur la pauvre libellule qui se débattait vainement dans une immense toile d'araignée couverte de rosée.

Focalisés sur leur objectif, les deux Dumbledore gagnèrent rapidement le domicile familial encore endormi en cette heure matinale.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Abelforth raccompagna son précieux fardeau jusqu'à la petite chambre bleue qui faisait office de refuge comme de prison. Pourtant Ariana s'y engouffra avec soulagement et rejoignit aussitôt sa place habituelle, près du couvre-lit, lovée contre les oreillers moelleux tassés à force d'être trop accaparés.

La fillette s'y abandonna, emmitouflée dans des couvertures, le regard vague, mais un léger sourire flottant sur son visage enfantin. L'escapade resterait marquée dans sa mémoire, maigre réconfort en comparaison avec l'isolement puisant qui entourait son univers.

— **Repose-toi** , lui recommanda son grand frère avec affection. **Si l'occasion s'y prête, nous irons jusqu'au lac demain.**

Vague promesse d'une joie tant souhaitée, chuchotée avec espoir.

Néanmoins les ténèbres glissaient déjà avec oppression dans les yeux voilés de la jeune fille, l'esprit d'ores et déjà tourmenté par des souvenirs autrement plus désagréables et nuisibles.

Saisissant que l'instant poétique touchait définitivement à sa fin, le jeune homme ferma la porte, déconfit d'abandonner ainsi sa jeune sœur aux démons qu'elle seule voyait.

— **J'espère que la promenade en valait le coup.**

Le cœur d'Abelforth manqua un battement alors qu'il bondit en arrière de surprise, la main sur la poitrine pour calmer son souffle transi.

Visiblement leur discrétion laissait à désirer.

Albus se tenait dans le couloir, bras croisés, regard accusateur de celui qui surprend des fautifs. Cependant son jeune frère reprit rapidement sa contenance et acheva de tirer le verrou de la porte sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

— **Depuis combien de temps ?** demanda l'aîné d'une voix autoritaire où pointait une extrême contrariété.

— **Quelle importance** , répliqua Abelforth sur le même ton.

Furieux de se voir ainsi réprimer, Albus s'approcha de son benjamin, le regard encore plus sombre et sa détermination d'autant plus élevée.

— **Combien ?** répéta-t-il comme s'il n'avait essuyé aucune interruption.

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes du plus jeune qui osa enfin affronter le courroux du plus grand.

— **Quelques semaines. C'est la troisième fois** , ajouta-t-il comme à regret.

Sur cette annonce, il esquissa un geste vers sa propre chambre, mais fut confronté à la présence de son frère sur le chemin.

— **Ce n'est pas lui rendre service que de lui donner de l'espoir** , insista Albus. **Tu sais bien que ses crises sont variées et imprévisibles. Imagine que l'une d'elles se déclenche alors que vous êtes seuls à l'extérieur.**

— **Je sais gérer ses colères** , remarqua Abelforth avec hargne. **Elle a confiance en moi. Jamais je ne-**

— **Tu n'es pas à l'abri qu'un mouvement brusque l'effraie. Un écureuil, une bourrasque de vent dans une branche. C'est trop dangereux. Pour elle, pour toi, comme pour tous les autres.**

— **Je te dis que je maîtrise la situation** , insista le plus jeune. **Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ?** cracha-t-il. **Je suis à l'affût du moindre de ses mouvements, aussi suspects ou anodins soient-ils. Jamais je ne la mettrais un danger, elle ou les habitants du village. Mais ces sorties lui font vraiment du bien ! Elle retrouve petit à petit sa lucidité lorsqu'elle est dehors** , expliqua-t-il avec passion. **Si on poursuit sur cette voie peut-être même qu'elle pourra prononcer quelques mots…**

Albus secoua la tête avec pessimisme et ce fut son tour de laisser échapper un profond soupir, il décroisa les bras et se passa une main dans les cheveux, découragé.

— **Tu vis dans un rêve Abelforth** , murmura-t-il.

Furieux, le jeune frère contourna son aîné avec fierté, la tête haute, et s'approcha à grands pas de sa porte. Alors que la poignée tournait entre ses doigts et que la porte grinçait en s'entrebâillant, il acheva :

— **Rêver, c'est continuer à y croire Albus** , articula-t-il avec difficulté tant l'émotion se bloquait dans sa gorge. **Et moi, j'y crois.**

Sans un regard en arrière, le jeune garçon pénétra dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir, et referma la porte derrière lui.

Alors son petit corps d'enfant glissa le long du bois frais de la porte et il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, ses longs cheveux auburn s'entremêlant dans ses doigts crispés.

Parfois il avait l'impression que sa sœur n'était pas la seule à s'être perdue dans cette noirceur infinie qu'était leur triste quotidien…

* * *

 **A SUIVRE  
**

* * *

Fin du neuvième chapitre. Et début du fossé qui se creuse entre les deux frères. Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu l'occasion de voir le nouveau film Les Animaux Fantastiques, mais à présent, je me demande si Ariana Dumbledore n'était pas une sorte d'Obscurial... J'essaie de me renseigner sur Pottermore ou après des interviews qu'a faites JKR, mais je ne suis pas sûre de moi. Qu'en pensez-vous ? En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.

A très vite. Ehlilou


	11. Les diables bleus

Bonjour, nouveau chapitre en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Les diables bleus

 _25 Juin 1899_

* * *

 _« Un matin, alors que le charlatan et le roi faisaient tournoyer leurs baguettes et sautaient en rond en scandant des rimes dépourvues de sens, un gloussement de rire parvint aux oreilles du roi. A la fenêtre de sa minuscule chaumière, Babbitty la blanchisseuse observait le monarque et le charlatan en riant si fort qu'elle disparut bientôt de leur vue, car elle n'avait plus la force de rester debout. »_

Les mots traversaient l'atmosphère, envahissant les environs de leur douceur poétique et innocente. Pourtant leur sens n'avait aucun impact sur l'esprit d'Ariana.

Ils se posaient sur elle tels des papillons de nuit, aussi légers et volatiles que subtiles et éphémères.

Leur emprise et leur force s'affaissaient à mesure que les tourments de la jeune fille s'agrandissaient. Leurs ombres impalpables et omniprésentes effaçaient toutes autres traces de couleur et de lumière dans cette vie terne qu'était la chambre bleue.

Certains jours plus que d'autres.

— **Princesse, tu n'écoutes plus** , fit remarquer Kendra d'une voix douce bien qu'usée par ces nuits courtes au sommeil agité.

Seule l'expression neutre et figée de sa jeune fille répondit, lui renvoyant une triste image de ce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à atteindre. Comme lors de sa tendre enfance, Ariana se lova contre la poitrine de sa mère. Maigre tentative d'un retour aux temps plus joyeux et insouciants. Cette jeunesse fauchée en plein élan qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais.

Et qu'elle essayait de ressentir de nouveau par quelques actes futiles.

Sa mère agissait de même, nourrie par l'espoir fou de contempler dans ses yeux le reflet de ce qu'elle était auparavant : une petite fille innocente, gourmande de découvertes et habitée par une joie de vivre communicative.

Hélas, aucun conte, aucune chanson, aucun geste ne semblait apaiser ses démons intérieurs.

C'était comme marcher dans un long couloir sans fin. A mesure que les pas se succédaient, le bout du tunnel s'éloignait encore et toujours.

Inlassablement. Totalement insaisissable.

 _« Mais le rire de Babbitty avait vexé le roi stupide plus que ne pouvait s'en douter le charlatan._

— _Demain, dit le monarque, nous inviterons notre cour à voir le roi faire une démonstration de magie._

 _Le charlatan comprit qu'il était temps d'aller chercher son trésor et de prendre la fuite._

— _Hélas, Votre Majesté, c'est impossible ! J'avais oublié de dire à Votre Majesté que demain, je dois partir pour un long voyage… »_

La voix de Kendra scintillait, pleine de sonorités touchantes et aimantes. Malgré le manque d'attention de sa fille, la maman avait à cœur de perdurer encore ce moment propice au calme.

Mais soudainement une vague d'électricité statique caressa la peau frémissante d'Ariana, hérissant aussitôt tous ses poils, alors qu'un long frisson d'angoisse l'empoignait vicieusement.

Comme le silence avant l'orage, cette froideur malvenue s'effaça rapidement dans un passage furtif avant de céder sa place à une lourde chaleur étouffante. Immédiatement Ariana se plaqua contre le mur de la chambre, les yeux exorbités et vitreux, et la respiration coupée.

Les ombres reprenaient leur droit sur son monde.

Maladivement présentes.

Cruellement envahissantes.

Mortellement puissantes.

L'atmosphère bascula instantanément, comme si une petite plume fragile avait renversé la balance aussi innocemment que fatalement.

L'instinct maternel de Kendra sentit aisément ce revirement de situation et son visage blêmit rapidement, perdant toute trace de couleur et de vie.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres de la petite fille tandis que sa conscience luttait encore vainement contre cet appel bestial que subissait sa volonté de vivre. Pas à pas, un brasier fictif flamba dans les méandres de son imagination et sa respiration devint aussi saccadée qu'un train en marche.

Déchirée d'impuissance, Kendra posa tendrement ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa fille dans le maigre espoir de la ramener à la réalité.

— **Ma princesse** , dit-elle avec prudence, **tout va bien. Calme-toi. Je suis avec toi. Maman est là.**

Mais le voile s'était étendu sur les yeux ternes de la jeune fille et la bulle dorée censée la protéger éclata dans une inutilité plus qu'évidente. Les gémissements s'intensifièrent et Ariana s'enfonça un peu plus dans la noirceur de son univers.

— **Ariana,** murmura sa mère avec une tendresse douloureuse, **rien n'est réel.**

Néanmoins ses paroles glissaient sur la surface de l'esprit de la fillette, impuissantes. Rien ne semblait pouvoir lui faire distinguer le vrai du faux. Sa vision se bloquait sur des horreurs du passé, extrapolées par la cruauté de sa mémoire et de son imagination.

Souvenirs intensifiés.

Modifiés.

Et ravageurs.

Ils étaient là ! Ils avaient fini par la retrouver. Ils étaient venus pour elle. Pour sa magie. Pour le monstre qu'elle représentait. Ils allaient la frapper. A nouveau. Violemment ! Ils allaient la tuer ! La brûler…

Elle brûlait ! Elle se consumait sous le regard impuissant de sa mère. Elle se transformait en brasier vivant, et rien ni personne ne pouvait venir la sauver.

— **_Monstre_ ,** criaient les voix de son subconscient avec dégoût. **_Sale_ _monstre_ !**

Et ils la frappaient. Et ils la giflaient. La griffaient.

Ariana hurla en observant les marques sur sa peau et le sang rougeoyant et visqueux qui coulait sur son lit. La douleur fulgurante la valdinguait, oscillant entre terreur et colère sourde.

Le doux moment de plénitude que partageaient mère et fille quelques minutes plus tôt volait en éclat à grands cris d'angoisse et de battements de cœur affolé.

— **Ariana, ma douce** , se mit à pleurer Kendra, totalement impuissante. **Tout… tout va bien. Je suis là. Maman est là.**

Elle tentait désespérément d'immobiliser sa fille pour la calmer, et surtout afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se blesse davantage.

Une chaleur oppressante électrisait l'air ambiant et le brasier imaginaire de la petite blonde ne devenait que plus réel et intense.

— **_Monstre_ ! _Démon_ !**

— **Ariana !**

Mais la barrière fragile entre vrai et faux s'effilochait, plongeant la jeune fille dans une terreur absolue.

Un hurlement strident franchit ses lèvres gercées alors qu'elle repoussait sa mère, la prenant pour son ennemi imaginaire. Par ce geste, un long et puissant flux de magie inattendu propulsa Kendra conte le mur d'en face, envoyant sa tête valser violemment contre la paroi.

Complètement sonnée, la mère battit des paupières pour tenter faiblement de ne pas basculer vers l'inconscience et se ramener pas à pas vers le chemin de la réalité, aussi cruelle puisse-t-elle être en cet instant.

Sa petite fille, son trésor, convulsait de colère, de peur et d'affolement dans une chorégraphie lugubre de gestes désespérés, de griffures parsemées et d'auras magiques dangereusement puissantes.

Si seulement Perceval avait pu être là. Lui, aurait trouvé les mots et les gestes pour apaiser sa princesse. Tout comme Abelforth aurait su maitriser sa petite sœur, transie d'angoisse. Mais elle, elle ignorait complètement comment ramener doucement sa fille sur le chemin de la tranquillité.

Kendra se redressa tant bien que mal pour se précipiter de nouveau vers Ariana, afin de lui porter secours de ses bras aimants et maternels, mais une nouvelle aura magique vint broyer son élan et la propulsa une seconde fois en arrière avec une violence démesurée. Sous cette source de puissance inattendue, les vitres de la fenêtre volèrent en éclat, les rideaux s'arrachèrent de leur armature, et la peinture des murs s'écailla à certains endroits.

Ariana hurla, hurla encore et encore, se griffant, se mordant, couvrant sa tête de ses mains pour faire taire les voix, pour chasser les ombres. Pour étouffer cette rage et cette terreur aux tréfonds de son âme. Pour que tout cela cesse enfin.

La petite fille priait pour que l'inconscience la gagne vite et qu'elle échappe ainsi aux rudesses de ses terreurs maladives.

Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes…

Le temps parut se distendre, se tordre, se tortiller sur lui-même, avant de reprendre son cours normal. Innocemment.

Comme si aucune tempête ne venait de s'abattre sur la petite chambre bleue.

Abandonné au sol, seule trace d'un ancien calme maintenant oublié, le livre de contes traînait, à moitié ouvert. Le vent s'infiltrant par la fenêtre brisée faisait voleter ses pages colorées par de jolies images enfantines.

Les grands iris bleus d'Ariana restaient résolument fixés sur elles, comme pour échapper encore quelques secondes à la réalité des récents événements. Sa panique croissante touchait enfin à son terme dans un râle salvateur, et lentement les battements de son cœur ralentirent pour enfin atteindre un rythme régulier.

Cependant le manque de réaction de Kendra finit par atteindre sa conscience assoupie. Perplexe et à contrecœur, elle quitta des yeux les pages volantes des contes de son enfance pour les poser sur le corps endormi de sa mère.

La puissance avec laquelle elle avait projeté sa pauvre mère contre le mur avait dû l'assommer sur le coup, et une culpabilité malsaine s'insinua pas à pas dans son esprit alors qu'elle réalisait la gravité de son geste.

Aussi ce fut totalement perdue et inquiète qu'elle contemplât d'un regard triste l'endroit où se tenait sa mère. Ou du moins là où elle aurait dû se tenir…

Cependant, sous ses yeux effarés, rien ne subsistait d'elle. Rien ne prouvait qu'elle ait été présente avec elle dans cette même pièce, à lui lire le petit manuscrit abandonné sur le sol. Le mur contre lequel Ariana avait projeté sa mère portait pourtant une marque affligeante en guise de preuve. Une tâche rougeâtre s'étalait sur son bleu pâle, laissant même deviner une chute sur le sol dans une traînée perdue. Et quelques gouttes demeuraient figées sur le parquet, éparpillées parmi le verre brisé, seul témoin de la présence passée de Kendra.

Sa douce mère avait-elle pris la fuite face à tant de violence ? Et tant d'abandon ?

Avait-elle fini par l'abandonner à son triste sort comme ses grands frères ?

En proie à une nouvelle panique et à de nouvelles angoisses, Ariana pressa ses jambes contre son ventre, le dos toujours bloqué contre la paroi du mur. Face à elle, le désastre prenait peu à peu toute sa magnificence et son horreur. Les contes abandonnés, comme fauchés en pleine lecture. Le verre brisé mêlé au sang sur le sol. Le mur souillé par ce même sang, preuve de sa brusque colère. Et enfin, le vent chaud et rageant s'engouffrant par la fenêtre détruite.

La petite fille voulut parler. Appeler. Retrouver cet être cher qui avait vraisemblablement pris la poudre d'escampette. Etait-elle seule ? Définitivement ? Sa famille avait-elle donc fini par la haïr entièrement ?

« _Maman_ », voulut-elle murmurer.

Mais sa gorge se noya par manque d'air.

Plus aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres depuis tant d'années. Elle n'en avait jamais ressenti le courage, ni l'envie. Comme pour achever de s'isoler complètement dans un mutisme qui la protégeait des ombres. Mais à présent elle doutait… Doutait de son efficacité.

« _Maman ?_ », firent ses yeux alors que de nouvelles vagues salées les envahissaient à mesure qu'elle réalisait cette absence cuisante.

Tremblante de la tête aux pieds malgré la chaleur de l'été à venir, la petite Dumbledore se redressa lentement sur ses jambes, tanguant légèrement pour retrouver son équilibre. Guidée par un instinct et une crainte grandissante, elle ignora les griffures sur sa peau, ignora le livre, ignora le désastre de la chambre, ignora ce qui était jusqu'à présent sa petite bulle.

Elle ignora chaque élément de la petite chambre bleue pour s'approcher avec appréhension du ventre béant de la fenêtre.

Dehors, dans le monde réel qui n'était plus le sien, la vie suivait son cours. Le temps avait repris ses droits sur l'univers et les secondes s'enchainaient sans elle. Sans attendre qu'elle puisse se réhabiliter. De toute façon, jamais elle n'aurait pu.

Plus à présent.

Un nouvel hurlement traversa son être de part en part avant de se perdre dans un étouffement désespéré. Les ombres n'étaient pas responsables d'une telle souffrance. Le brasier ardent de son imagination n'avait rien à voir avec cette nouvelle peine qui s'abattait sur elle.

Le seul responsable de cette nouvelle agitation désespérée qui l'habitait était le corps dévasté de sa mère qui gisait plusieurs mètres plus loin, abandonné dans le jardin.

— **Maman !**

Mais la résipiscence qui l'envahissait eut raison de sa volonté, et Ariana chuta sur le sol de sa chambre, en proie aux larmes les plus effroyables qu'elle ait eut à traverser depuis un triste jour de décembre.

Elle venait de tuer sa mère.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

J'ai écrit ce chapitre bien avant la sortie du film Les Animaux Fantastiques et je persiste dans mon idée. Ariana ne serait-elle pas un Obscurial...? Ne serait-ce pas en refluant elle-même sa magie qu'elle se serait retrouvée habitée par un de ces êtres terrifiants. Après tout, JKR laisse peu d'indices mais tout prête à croire que le schéma est similaire... Peut-être vais-je réétudier cette fanfiction pour la peine. Et voir comment m'adapter à ces nouvelles informations...

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	12. L'éloge funèbre

Bonjour à toutes et tous. Après le chaos du chapitre dernier... -encore toutes mes excuse- nous remettons toujours un peu la pente, mais comme le titre l'indique, la pente est glissante et rien ne semble vouloir passer outre. J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

 **Celia** : Ravie de constater que je ne suis pas la seule à émettre cette hypothèse. Tout comme toi, je fouille les indices dans les tomes ou dans les suppléments sur Pottermore. Je pense que c'est un mystère qui sera élucidé un jour ou l'autre. Merci de ta visite.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

L'éloge funèbre

 _4 Juillet 1899_

* * *

Le veston noir d'encre compressait la poitrine d'Albus Dumbledore alors que ce dernier tentait une énième fois de réajuster ses boutons afin de respirer plus librement. Toutefois le pauvre habit n'était pas responsable du mal-être de son propriétaire. L'esprit tourné vers ce détail insignifiant, Albus échappait ainsi, pour encore quelques courtes secondes, aux tourments que leur livrait la vie.

Une nouvelle fois.

Droit et silencieux, devant la petite église de Godric's Hollow, il attendait sagement que le lieu de culte se remplisse un peu plus. Mais l'attroupement rassemblé à l'intérieur demeurait résolument restreint. Quelques chuchotements disséminés ici et là peuplaient le silence religieux qui régnait sur l'assemblée.

Au fond, dressé vers l'autel, le pasteur commençait juste à perdre patience, ne cessant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Bien que conscient de l'attente flagrante qui envahissait l'atmosphère, Albus demeurait., tourné face à l'extérieur.

Il attendait.

Finalement la personne qu'il désirait voir finit par faire son apparition. Son jeune frère, tout vêtu de noir, s'approcha à pas lents et traînants, le dos voûté et le regard fuyant. Ses yeux rougis témoignaient de sa détresse, mais lorsque son aîné vint l'accueillir en tendant les bras vers lui, il l'ignora superbement en s'engouffrant dans l'humble chapelle.

A son arrivée, les murmures cessèrent pour laisser place à quelques toussotements gênés. Abelforth n'y prêta guère attention et s'assit au premier rang.

Décontenancé, blessé, mais responsable, Albus dissimula tant bien que mal la peine supplémentaire que lui infligeait son frère en prenant place à ses côtés, après avoir fait un bref signe de tête au révérend. Ce dernier ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à démarrer l'assemblée.

— **Sorcières, sorciers, je suis honoré de vous accueillir, ici-même, dans l'humble demeure du Seigneur. Je suis toutefois peiné de vous recevoir dans de si tristes circonstances.**

Ainsi débuta l'enterrement de Kendra Dumbledore au sein de la petite chapelle de Godric's Hollow. Peu de sorciers poursuivaient la voix de la croyance religieuse. Les légendes sorcières et le passé moldu différaient tant que beaucoup finissaient par perdre la foi.

Cependant Kendra n'avait jamais été une sorcière. Quand bien même elle en avait épousé un, jamais elle n'avait flanché et perdu sa religion.

Albus savait que sa mère aurait souhaité être enterrée dignement. En respectant les usages propres à ses croyances. Même s'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à la vie après la mort, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas suivre ses dernières volontés.

Dire qu'il célébrait la fin des examens avec ses amis lorsque Phineas Black était venu le quérir dans la tour de Gryffondor. L'insouciance qu'il goûtait et la joie face aux perspectives qui l'attendaient s'étaient atténuées à mesure que le directeur lui avait expliqué la situation.

Et à présent il se trouvait ici. Au milieu de tous ces inconnus.

A vivre ce qui semblait être une chute perpétuelle dans les enfers.

— **Pourquoi ce retard ?** finit-il par demander discrètement à son frère.

Son murmure avait été des plus posés, mais sa voix ne pouvait dissimuler une pointe de reproche. Abelforth avait failli mettre en retard la cérémonie et quand bien même leur mère était morte et pouvait bien attendre d'être enterrée, ils devaient toutefois lui témoigner un minimum de respect.

Son jeune frère ne daigna même pas tourner la tête dans sa direction. Le regard rivé vers l'autel, il contemplait d'un air vide le cercueil de leur mère en écoutant distraitement le prêche du révérend.

La mâchoire d'Albus se crispa, touché par cette ignorance blessante que lui administrait son jeune frère. En effet Abelforth savait exactement comment atteindre son ainé. Avec un désintérêt des plus marqués.

Lui que ne rêvait que de lumière.

Dans un geste nerveux et irrité, Albus fit craquer minutieusement ses longs doigts fins afin de tenter de calmer la colère sourde qui l'habitait. La peine d'avoir perdu sa mère le rendait d'autant plus sensible aux reproches muets de son entourage. Après tout il n'était pas responsable de cette perte. Ce n'était pas lui qui dans un excès de colère avait brutalement mis fin à la vie de Kendra. Son innocence bafouée, remplacée rapidement par une responsabilité naissante, s'affaissait sur ses épaules avec force et hargne.

Avec un père en prison et une mère décédée, il devenait automatiquement le tuteur légal d'Abelforth et Ariana. Celui qui avait à charge leur avenir incertain et déséquilibré. Tant de contraintes et de formalité qui l'effrayaient au plus haut point. Le tétanisaient presque face au gouffre béant dans lequel cette situation le plongeait.

Finie, sa liberté. Son insouciance. Ses envies de voyage, de découvertes.

Finis ses rêves de grandeur.

Jamais il ne pourrait aspirer à devenir le grand sorcier qu'il souhaitait être.

Peiné et terrorisé par le futur qui se dressait devant lui, le jeune homme tourna la tête et jeta un bref regard à Elphias, assis quelques rangées plus loin. Ce dernier lui offrit un léger sourire triste qui ne se refléta pas dans ses yeux. Albus se trouva incapable de le lui rendre et se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Il était bien plus touché de la présence de son meilleur ami que de celle de toutes les autres personnes.

Seul son frère à ses côtés rehaussait également son moral et lui permettait d'affronter cette dure réalité, bien qu'il l'ignorât, les yeux totalement happés par le portrait noir et blanc de Kendra qui lui offrait un ultime souvenir fantôme d'une période totalement révolue.

— **Ne voulais-tu plus venir lui rendre un dernier hommage ?** demanda Albus en déglutissant légèrement face à sa voix éraillée qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Il se perdait lui-même dans la contemplation de ce qui avait été leur mère. Voilà déjà plusieurs années qu'ils l'avaient perdue. Que n'aurait-il donné pour la sauver ? Pour les sauver tous ? Lui qui avait la quasi-certitude de sortir major de promotion. Lui qui savait tant, qui pouvait tant. Et surtout qu'il pouvait plus. Tellement plus…

— **Au contraire** , marmonna Abelforth au bout de plusieurs secondes avec beaucoup de peine dans son intonation et tant de rancune. **Je ne supportais juste pas le fait de laisser Ariana seule en pareil moment** , justifia-t-il en évitant soigneusement le regard de son frère.

Albus inspira profondément et ferma brièvement les yeux en songeant à sa jeune sœur, ligotée à son lit et esseulée dans sa petite chambre. Abandonnée.

Il pinça les lèvres à les rendre blanches et murmura :

— **Nous ne pouvions pas agir autrement et tu le sais très bien. Ses émotions sont trop instables pour prendre le risque-**

— **Trop instables** , cracha son frère dans un murmure rageur. **Quelle surprise ! Elle vient de perdre sa mère, Albus. Et toi, tu la prives du dernier au revoir qu'elle pouvait lui adresser.**

Les yeux d'Albus s'agrandirent à cette remarque avant que son visage ne se durcisse avec une sévérité et une résolution apparente.

— **Abelforth, nous savons tous les deux qu'Ariana n'a plus vraiment conscience des endroits où elle se trouve. Elle ne réagit à aucun stimulus. Et après ce qu'elle a fait, ce serait bien trop dangereux de l'exposer à tant de regards étrangers.**

— **Elle pleure.**

— **Pardon ?** s'étonna Albus après un léger silence.

— **Elle pleure bien plus que de coutume** , lui apprit son frère, le regard toujours rivé sur le portrait **. D'ailleurs elle pleurait lorsque je suis parti** , s'étrangla-t-il.

Un court soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il posait enfin un regard humide dans les yeux azur de son aîné.

— **Crois-moi Albus, notre sœur a bien plus conscience de ce qui se trame autour d'elle que tu ne le penses.**

Les épaules d'Albus s'affaissèrent alors que la révélation de son petit frère cheminait dans son esprit. Pleine d'âpreté et de rancœur, la remontrance d'Abelforth le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lui broyant l'estomac avec une intensité maladive.

Car bien qu'il soit certain que l'absence de sa sœur s'avérât primordiale au bon déroulé de l'événement, un certain malaise l'habitait, empoisonnant à petit feu sa conscience.

Comme son benjamin le lui avait si subtilement signalé, il privait ainsi Ariana d'un dernier adieu à leur mère. Lui ôtait peut-être la possibilité d'entamer son deuil de la manière la plus adéquate. Ses crises n'empireraient-elles pas suite à ce manque ?

Ses pensées volèrent en tous sens, tâchant de déterminer si oui ou non, il avait opté pour la bonne solution. En vue des reproches de son frère, il commençait à en douter. Mais après tout n'était-il pas l'ainé de la famille ? Le plus à-même de prendre les décisions idéales pour sa petite sœur ?

Il se surprit à penser à la cape d'invisibilité du Conte des Trois Frères. Avec une telle relique, il aurait en effet pu offrir à sa petite sœur ce fameux adieu. Sans craindre que sa présence ne soit sujette aux ragots et aux dangers d'une exposition risquée. Abelforth aurait pris à charge de veiller sur elle. De dompter ses démons. Et ainsi peut-être que son deuil aurait démarré sur des bases plus stables. Une stabilité dont elle avait cruellement besoin. Et que Dumbledore se sentait incapable de lui fournir.

Sans qu'il ait vu le temps passer, la cérémonie prit fin dans une latence religieuse et respectueuse. Kendra ne comptait pas énormément d'amis dans sa vie, mais tous reconnaissaient aisément ses talents de mère et son amour inconditionnel pour ses enfants. Bien qu'aucun ne sache réellement que c'était justement par amour et aveuglement que sa vie avait été soufflée comme une pauvre flamme offerte au vent. Par l'un de ses propres enfants.

Comme quoi l'amour n'apportait pas nécessairement ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en ce monde. Pourquoi s'en encombrer si cela revenait à souffrir et dépérir ?

Alors que l'assemblée se levait pour rendre un dernier hommage à la jeune femme, Albus les suivit dans leur mouvement et prit position dans la marche funèbre derrière le cercueil de sa mère. L'allée de la petite église scintillait de regards bienveillants et émus. Et si Albus pouvait sentir les tremblements incontrôlés de son jeune frère à ses côtés, lui ne parvenait pas à témoigner sa peine. Son visage restait de marbre, livide comme un linge propre. Seuls ses traits tirés et ses cernes appuyés démontraient sa détresse.

Au dehors le monde poursuivait sa vie, sans réaliser qu'il venait de perdre un être remarquable qui manquerait à trois personnes dans le besoin. Intraitable, le soleil nourrissait toujours de ses rayons les plaines alentours sans une once de compassion. Ainsi posés devant la sortie de l'église, les deux frères, accompagnés de leur tante Honoria, prirent à charge le soin de saluer chaque personne venue se recueillir.

Le moment parfait pour échanger des banalités, témoigner sa tristesse et s'abaisser à de longues embrassades dépourvues de sens. Albus ne côtoyait pas ces gens. Pour la plupart il ne leur avait même jamais adressé la parole, pas une seule fois. Aussi n'affichait-il aucune émotion sur son visage ; restant le plus neutre possible, il serrait des mains et encore des mains, écoutait les condoléances des uns et des autres et se fermait dans un mutisme songeur.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son jeune frère, dont les larmes affluaient sur les joues dans un silence des plus déchirants.

— **Un peu de tenue Abelforth** , lui murmura Honoria qui tâchait tout comme Albus de conserver un peu de dignité dans sa souffrance. **Nous devons affronter cet événement ensemble, avec force et courage. Inutile de montrer tant de faiblesse devant tant d'inconnus.**

— **Si je pleure ce n'est pas par faiblesse** , lâcha Abelforth. **Et si j'endure ce n'est certainement pas par force.**

La sœur de Kendra hocha la tête à son tour, dissimulant bien mal son propre mal-être. La fierté du benjamin ne l'étonnait guère et son émotion tout autant.

Toutefois la réserve d'Albus la surprenait. Ce dernier jouissait toujours d'attention au collège Poudlard et s'enlisait

parfois dans une satisfaction égoïste face aux regards admiratifs qu'on pouvait lui lancer. Ses succès scolaires s'adonnaient à effacer un tant soit peu sa triste vie familiale. Aussi n'y avait-il rien d'étonnant finalement à ce qu'une barrière aussi fine qu'une toile d'araignée se dresse entre lui et les membres de sa famille restant.

— **Voilà qui est bien dit, jeune homme** , confirma Bathilda Tourdesac, une voisine des Dumbledore. **J'ai toujours affirmé que montrer des sentiments dévoilait une preuve de grande humanité et d'altruisme.**

Les lèvres d'Albus se pincèrent alors qu'il tiquait face à une telle remarque de l'ancienne amie de sa mère. Il ne portait pas Bathilda dans son cœur, et pour cause, il n'existait pas plus fouineuse et enquiquineuse qu'elle. Elle passait maître dans l'art de s'approprier toute information utile sur tout le voisinage. Une commère par excellence. Pourtant elle avait su conserver le secret autour d'Ariana et de son étrange maladie.

— **C'est affreux ce qui est arrivé** , poursuivait-elle en s'éventant le visage. **Je lui ai pourtant toujours dit de se méfier** , chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, **mais elle l'aimait tellement.**

— **Nous sommes tous navrés de ce malencontreux accident** , intervint Honoria d'une voix forte. **Hélas personne ne pouvait le prévoir.**

— **Bien vrai, bien vrai** , approuva Bathilda sans remarquer le regard noir d'Albus. **Mais comment allez-vous faire mes pauvres enfants ? Livrés à vous-même.**

— **Je vais prendre à charge notre famille** , dit Albus d'une voix posée et calme en comparaison avec son regard incendiaire.

La petite historienne se tourna enfin vers lui et plaqua une main sur sa joue d'un air désemparé et attristé.

— **Oh par Merlin, vous qui étiez promis à un si grand avenir…**

Le peu de couleur sur le visage d'Albus déserta aussitôt alors qu'il crispait la mâchoire, mais Abelforth intervint avant de laisser son grand frère le temps de répliquer.

— **Inutile de s'inquiéter pour autant. Je suis suffisamment grand pour l'aider dans cette tâche** , fit-il remarquer non sans jeter un bref coup d'œil à son aîné.

Bathilda ne put cependant cacher sa moue sceptique, tout en jetant un regard éploré vers les deux frères. Elle saisit alors les mains d'Albus qu'elle pressa dans les siennes comme une étrange et vieille relique à chérir.

— **Ne vous inquiétez pas mon ami. Mon petit neveu, Gellert, quitte Durmstrang cette année, et pour lui changer les idées, je l'ai convié chez moi cet été. Je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez à merveille.**

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

Fin du onzième chapitre. Et petite, micro introduction de Gellert Grindelwald. Il était temps me direz vous...

A très vite.


	13. L'empire des sens

C'est le cœur palpitant que je vous livre ce chapitre. Je n'en suis pas réellement satisfaite... Vos retours sont plus que bienvenus !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

L'empire des sens

 _12 Juillet 1899_

* * *

 _C'est encore mieux que tout ce que nous avions pu imaginer. Comment te décrire les merveilleuses découvertes qui jalonnent mon chemin ? Mes sens sont tellement interpellés que parfois, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête tant ces nouveautés réclament une ouverture d'esprit complète._

 _Tout n'est que couleurs vives, musiques enchanteresses et senteurs envoûtantes. Je m'abreuve de toute cette culture avec une délectation presque malsaine, je dois bien l'admettre._

 _Cependant ton absence plane sans cesse au-dessus de moi comme une ombre. Mon unique regret demeure ne pas pouvoir partager cette aventure. Ne point débattre de théories passionnantes avec toi et de cheminer côte à côte, mon ami._

* * *

L'état du papier jauni témoignait du nombre de lectures appuyées du jeune Albus Dumbledore. Seule trace d'un voyage raté, cette lettre froissée comblait le jeune homme de bonheur tout comme elle le blessait au plus profond de lui.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ d'Elphias pour leur tour du monde, et à présent Albus errait comme un fantôme dans le petit village de sorcier qui jalonnait désormais son unique horizon. Jalousant secrètement son ami de toujours. Refluant l'amertume grandissante qu'il nourrissait pour son frère et sa sœur afin d'échapper à la culpabilité qui venait murmurer à son oreille.

Que n'aurait-il donné pour tout abandonner et rejoindre son camarade. Braver l'inconnu avec lui, découvrir mille nouveautés et approfondir ses techniques sorcières auprès d'ethnicité ancestrale. Malheureusement le destin lui avait joué un mauvais tour. Lui décernant de nombreux atouts et qualités, lui octroyant l'admiration et le respect de grands nombres de camarades de classe et de professeurs, avant de faucher ses ambitions et ses rêves en plein élan. Le condamnant au dur labeur de la responsabilité fraternelle.

Si seulement Honoria avait pu prendre à charge Ariana. Au moins il aurait pu nourrir l'espoir de se voir offrir un bel avenir. Mais face à sa condition de simple moldue, elle ne pouvait contrôler l'aspect instable de l'adolescente. Ne pouvait risquer sa vie inutilement comme celle de sa sœur Kendra.

Les yeux perdus sur les lignes maladroites de son courrier, un rictus méprisant s'échappa furtivement des lèvres d'Albus alors qu'il songeait à l'incapacité de sa tante. Celle qui représentait le dernier membre adulte de sa famille. Supposée le guider, l'aiguiller, le soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve qui occupait désormais tout son temps. Cependant totalement inapte à le faire.

Une nouvelle preuve que les personnes dépourvues de magie dépendaient incroyablement de la supériorité sorcière. Étaient-elles seulement capables de se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens ? Les moldus représentaient un tel poids.

— **Tu cherches à mémoriser chaque ligne de cette lettre ?**

Sursautant, Albus replia instinctivement sa missive et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du nouvel arrivant qui avait osé interrompre sa rêverie.

Une chevelure mi longue en tignasse dorée retombait sur des épaules fortes et assurées. Les mains calfeutrées dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, le nouveau venu ne témoignait aucune gêne ou timidité apparente. Au contraire il débordait d'une confiance en soi éblouissante, quasi déstabilisante.

— **Il n'y a pas d'âge pour travailler sa mémoire** , répliqua cependant Albus avec une grimace aigrie et les sourcils froncés.

Pour une raison inconnue, il appréciait fort peu avoir été interrompu pendant sa relecture, mais surtout il ignorait totalement pourquoi les battements de son cœur poursuivaient leurs saccades entêtées. La surprise de cet intermède l'avait certes fait bondir et emballer son rythme cardiaque d'appréhension, mais pourquoi le sang continuait-il de battre aussi vivement dans ses veines ?

Le jeune homme en face de lui ne semblait pas se formaliser de la tempête qui faisait rage en lui et leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement face au mécontentement d'Albus.

— **Paix, l'ami** , rit-il de bon cœur. **Je cherchai juste à entamer la conversation. Bien que je ne doute pas de l'attrait de cette lettre, je pensai qu'un peu de compagnie pourrait se montrer la bienvenue. Mais peut-être ai-je eu tort ?**

Choqué par une telle audace, Albus ne sut même pas quoi répondre. Il ignorait si son manque de répartie venait de l'insolence évidente de l'inconnu ou de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle ce dernier avait deviné son sentiment de solitude et d'abandon.

Pourtant il se considérait comme quelqu'un de difficile à cerner. A croire que l'individu face à lui disposait de plus de jugeote que ne le laissait supposer son allure négligée.

— **Ami ?** répéta Albus avec irritation en fronçant davantage les sourcils. **Pourtant je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés.**

Depuis le décès de sa mère, le jeune Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être venimeux envers tous ceux qui semblaient lui témoigner un quelconque intérêt. La plupart agissait de la sorte par commisération ou par altruisme, qu'importe. Leurs maigres tentatives écœuraient Albus et son orgueil se saignait face à tant d'apitoiement.

Cependant le jeune adolescent face à lui ne sembla point s'offusquer de sa mauvaise humeur et un rire voilé se glissa même dans le timbre de sa voix alors qu'il lui répondait :

— **C'est vrai.**

Puis sans plus attendre, toujours avec cette étincelle d'audace dans le regard, l'inconnu avança une main emplie de conviction.

— **Je suis Gellert Grindelwald.**

Les sourcils froncés d'Albus se détendirent imperceptiblement alors qu'il jaugeait le bras tendu du jeune

garçon, comme indécis, avant de finalement se jeter à l'eau et de répondre à son appel avec une aisance qu'il espérait convaincante.

— **Albus Dumbledore** , se présenta-t-il à son tour.

Le fameux Gellert hocha brièvement la tête, confirmant au jeune homme qu'il connaissait déjà son identité et replongea sa main dans sa poche avec ataraxie.

Un blanc prolongé suivit ses présentations polies et anodines, et seul le vent des plaines vint nourrir l'atmosphère alentour, comme conscient qu'en cet instant se jouait une relation des plus énigmatiques.

Vu que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas décidé à réengager la conversation, qu'il avait pourtant lui-même lancée, Albus décida de montrer que lui aussi pouvait se montrer perspicace.

— **Tu es le neveu de notre voisine Bathilda.**

— **C'est une affirmation ou une question ?** le tourmenta Gellert avec une audace certaine.

Pendant une microseconde, Albus se sentit contrit et ne sut si cette remarque l'énervait ou l'enchantait. Le nouvel individu semblait nourri d'un certain sarcasme et d'une vivacité d'esprit revigorante. Depuis plusieurs jours, l'ennui était le quotidien de Dumbledore, entre sa sœur qui ne décrochait pas un mot et semblait perdue dans les affres de ses propres souffrances, et son jeune frère Abelforth qui ne lui adressait pas plus la parole, toujours furieux face aux décisions de son aîné. Ses conversations se résumaient aux silences pesants et lourds de reproches, comblées parfois de disputes vénéneuses libérant rancœur, peine et désarroi. Rien de bien motivant à rester à la maison, devenue terrain miné.

Le jeune homme regrettait le temps de l'insouciance où ils vivaient à Terre-de-Lande, loin du monde, loin de la tristesse, et surtout loin de la dure réalité de la vie.

Néanmoins à présent, son horizon paraissait obstrué par une silhouette masculine à la répartie aiguisée et à la lucidité développée. De quoi occuper l'intellect certain d'Albus qui se morfondait sur lui-même depuis déjà trop longtemps.

— **Renvoyé de Durmstrang d'après ce que j'ai compris** , poursuivit Dumbledore en ignorant la remarque désopilante du jeune homme. **Voilà qui me paraît peu opportun pour faire le malin.**

Une mine espiègle se dessina sur le visage railleur de Gellert face aux remarques de Dumbledore.

— **Disons que leur système éducatif ne me correspond pas vraiment** , éluda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire en coin, comme détenteur d'une blague connue de lui seul.

La perplexité et l'intrigue traversèrent Albus de part en part face à cette réponse aussi évasive.

Durmstrang ne brillait pas par sa réputation chez les élèves de Poudlard, mais tous reconnaissaient que leur instruction demeurait approfondie, bien que parfois trop laxiste. Cette école nourrissait certes un certain penchant pour la magie noire, mais ses élèves étaient cependant réputés pour leur ouverture d'esprit, leur force d'adaptation et leurs capacités magiques souvent enviées. Immanquablement Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de cultiver une certaine fascination chez ce Gellert nonchalant, renié par ses pairs, qui ne semblait nullement atteint par cet échec pourtant cuisant.

En telle contradiction avec la réussite scolaire propre de Dumbledore, tout semblait les différencier et les éloigner. Et pourtant une curiosité collective habitait les deux jeunes gens. Un attrait étonnant pour l'inconnu et l'étranger. Une soif de connaître et d'en savoir un peu plus sur _l'autre_. Un peu en similitude avec la découverte surprenante et stimulante d'une bête exotique de pays étranger.

Mais jusqu'où pouvait mener cet intérêt commun ?

— **Vraiment ?** murmura Albus après un long silence face à cette révélation.

Que pouvait donc cacher cet ancien élève que même Durmstrang avait jugé inapte à suivre ses cours ? Allait-il postuler à l'école Poudlard ? Et l'école anglaise accepterait-elle un exclu d'une école aussi radicale que Durmstrang ?

Sans tâcher de répondre, Gellert haussa les épaules, alors que les commissures de ses lèvres s'accentuaient, avant de passivement s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune Albus. Intrigué, ce dernier le suivit des yeux sans broncher, tentant de deviner ce que cachaient ses boucles blondes et ce regard d'acier.

— **Vraiment,** approuva Grindelwald sur un ton désinvolte. **Pour un établissement qui se veut extrême dans son enseignement, je les trouve bien indécis face à certaines de mes… idées.**

Comment mieux titiller la curiosité de Dumbledore ? Déjà que le nouveau venu nourrissait en lui un intérêt inattendu, à présent Albus était persuadé que le jeune adolescent dissimulait bien des mystères.

Des mystères qu'il mourrait d'envie de percer à jour.

— **Je vois pourtant mal les professeurs de Durmstrang s'inquiéter des idées d'un élève de… Quoi ? Cinquième ? Sixième année ?**

Les lèvres de Gellert s'élargirent d'avantage, dévoilant une rangée de dents étincelantes. Pourtant Albus ne put s'empêcher de déceler un certain éclat dans le regard vif de son interlocuteur.

Il réalisa seulement à cet instant que l'intensité de ses yeux variait d'un œil à l'autre. Quand l'un semblait sombre et profond, l'autre brillait d'une étrange lueur grise railleuse. Un visage que l'on n'oubliait pas aisément.

— **A croire que les différences évidentes entre sorciers et moldus et les solutions pour pallier pareille problématique restent un sujet trop épineux, même pour des enseignants aussi émérites que ceux de Durmstrang.**

Les moldus.

Ces mêmes moldus qui s'avéraient inaptes à s'élever au niveau des sorciers qu'ils étaient.

Une pensée qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement en commun. Encore une fois.

Cependant, si Albus partageait cette opinion, il ne s'était jamais penché sur la question d'y remédier. En quoi pouvaient-ils seulement aider ? Particulièrement Gellert, jeune adolescent renvoyé de son école, non-diplômé et assurément en-dessous de l'esprit brillant qu'était Albus. Du moins à ses yeux. Peut-être le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cachait-il d'autres secrets…

— **Et comment penses-tu que nous pourrions… pallier cette situation ?** demanda Dumbledore avec un intérêt sincère, curieux de connaître le sentiment de son nouveau voisin.

Visiblement ravi d'ouvrir le débat, Gellert resta néanmoins un instant silencieux en observant son camarade, tâchant de déterminer si poursuivre la conversation sur un terrain aussi glissant pouvait se dévoiler constructif. Sa tante ne tarissait pas d'éloges envers cet Albus, et de nombreux sorciers du coin le couvraient de mérites.

Peut-être que cet été en Angleterre ne se montrerait pas aussi inutile qu'il ne paraissait au premier abord.

Son sourire s'atténua pour laisser place à une détermination sans faille et un sérieux déstabilisant. Ce dialogue prenait enfin une tournure intéressante.

— **En instaurant et dirigeant un monde meilleur.**

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

Je n'ose même pas vous décrire combien j'étais angoissée avec ce chapitre. L'introduction de Grindelwald. Je m'en suis arrachée les cheveux, rongée les ongles. J'ai écrit et réécrit ce chapitre et je me demande si cela se sent. Je ne sais pas encore quoi en penser, alors j'attends vos retours sur la question. Bon d'accord, on ne le voit que très peu encore, mais comment trouvez-vous cette approche ? Je tâcherai d'en dévoiler plus sur lui dans le chapitre suivant.

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire.


	14. Le fil rouge

Bonne année à vous tous !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Le fil rouge

 _31_ _Juillet 1899_

* * *

 _« Aguamenti»_

Un puissant jet d'eau se déversa dans la plaine, aussi violente, rapide et dangereuse qu'une lame de fond se précipitant vers un navire ; mais avec une facilité déconcertante et une assurance digne des plus grands, Gellert la contra en silence.

Le geyser se brisa sous l'onde de choc magique en milliers de gouttelettes qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol à présent inondé, et l'attaque de son ami Albus ne fut bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir, plus proche d'une douce pluie d'automne que la monstruosité apparente qu'elle était en apparaissant.

Mais le jeune homme pressentait un tel agissement et poursuivit avec un sortilège informulé accompagné d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette.

Le pauvre Grindelwald se retrouva soudainement enserré de lianes sauvages venues s'agripper à ses vêtements et ses membres, aussi solidement qu'une corde.

L'espace d'une infime seconde, une lueur glorieuse brilla dans le regard bleuté de Dumbledore ; cependant elle fut de courte de durée lorsqu'il distingua un bref geste du poignet de son adversaire alors que ce dernier prononçait dans un murmure :

\- **_Bloclang._**

Albus voulut lancer un cri de frustration, mais ce dernier se trouva coincé, signe avant-coureur de la réussite totale du sort de son compétiteur. Le talent du jeune homme pouvait encore faire tourner le duel en sa faveur vue sa maîtrise parfaite des sortilèges informulés, mais pourtant pour une raison inattendue, Dumbledore se sentait affreusement ridiculisé avec sa malheureuse langue collée contre son palais, contraint au silence.

Les infimes secondes au cours desquelles la fierté du sorcier fut atteinte à son paroxysme, suffirent à Gellert pour prendre le dessus. Sans laisser le temps à son concurrent de se ressaisir, il brandit sa baguette une ultime fois et envoya voltiger celle d'Albus sur plusieurs mètres alors que ce dernier chutait face à l'impact de l'Expelliarmus.

Empêtré dans sa cape, à même le sol, Dumbledore fulminait intérieurement.

Perdre aussi lamentablement n'était pas dans ses habitudes et vue la marche assurée et victorieuse de son rival, sa défaite n'en paraissait que plus amer et cuisante.

— **Alors, tu t'avoues vaincu ?** lança Gellert avec un air triomphant.

La mine renfrognée, Albus voulut grogner de mécontentement face à la situation, mais le sortilège agissait toujours sur les muscles de sa langue, plaquée contre son palais, et seul un râle plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Amicalement, Grindelwald lui tendit une main volontaire afin de l'aider à se remettre sur pied, mais le jeune homme repoussa son bras tendu en se dressant lui-même sur ses jambes. Blessé dans son orgueil. Albus avait traversé maints et maints duels dans son parcours d'étudiants à Poudlard, et rares étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à le faire plier. Surtout avec un sortilège aussi enfantin que celui occultant la parole. Les sorts informulés ne couvraient pas le moindre mystère pour lui. Pourtant le panache et l'aplomb de son adversaire le déstabilisaient inlassablement. Comment une personne aussi jeune pouvait se montrer aussi brillante et réfléchie ?

Néanmoins, malgré sa hargne de la défaite, Dumbledore devait bien admettre une chose : Gellert n'avait rien du jeune adolescent insolent tel qu'il l'avait perçu au premiers abord. Il était bien plus que cela.

— **Je reconnais que la tentation de te laisser dans pareil embarras est alléchante** , commença Grindelwald qui jouissait assurément du moment de gloire qui se présentait à lui. **J'aurais ainsi le loisir de gagner tous les débats. Cependant cela reviendrait à parler seul face à un mur.**

Sa baguette tressaillit à peine entre ses doigts alors qu'il déliait la langue de son camarade. Toujours vexé, ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de promener son membre ankylosé dans sa bouche, dessinant ainsi des mimiques contrariées sur son visage fermé.

— **Ne sois pas offensé Albus** , lança Gellert conscient du malaise. **Je dois admettre que le terrain n'était pas vraiment propice à ce genre d'exercices. Si tu avais consenti à te rendre plus au sud dans la plaine, peut-être aurais-tu eu une chance de prendre le dessus.**

— **Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette partie de la région est occupée par des moldus** , répliqua Albus avec une irritation évidente. **Nous n'aurions de toute façon pas pu démontrer toutes nos capacités.**

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Gellert alors qu'il prenait place sur un rocher jouxtant l'endroit où ils se tenaient. De toute évidence, les réticences de Dumbledore l'amusaient beaucoup.

— **Tu n'aurais pas pu en effet** , reconnut-il. **Je t'aurais quoi qu'il en soit battu à plate couture. Pour ma part, ce ne sont pas quelques spectateurs inoffensifs qui m'auraient arrêté.**

— **Le Magenmagot te serait aussitôt tombé dessus** , releva son camarade avec aigreur en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami. **Et des moldus auraient sans doute tenté de s'en prendre à nous pour se défendre de quelque chose qu'ils ne saisissent pas, bien que cela soit futile.**

— **Vrai. Encore une belle preuve que nous préservons inutilement les non-sorciers, alors que nous devrions justement les confronter à notre monde pour les protéger de leurs propres erreurs.**

La même conversation revenait inlassablement s'instaurer entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Celle d'un monde visionnaire où les modlus ne seraient plus un frein pour la magie, mais bien un outil et une aide précieuse.

— **Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait notre rôle à nous, sorciers, de les protéger d'eux-mêmes** , réfléchit Albus avec intérêt. **Ne sommes-nous pas tous pourvus de l'erreur humaine ? Sorcier ou moldu ?**

— **Bien au contraire. Penses-tu que Merlin nous aurait octroyé de tels pouvoirs si ce n'était justement pas par intention et privilèges ?**

Un sourire se devina sur le visage de Dumbledore alors qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question de son nouvel ami. Merlin avait-il réellement eu de véritables desseins ? Les légendes sur la source initiale de la magie étaient tellement vastes et tellement floues qu'il paraissait impossible de déterminer non seulement son origine, mais également ses intentions.

Toutefois rien n'empêchait de débattre du sujet et de songer à ce que pourrait être ou ne pourrait pas être les raisons d'un tel bénéfice. Surtout en comparaison des moldus qui ne pouvaient en effet jouir d'un tel avantage.

Pourquoi certaines personnes se trouvaient disposées d'un certain atout magique quand d'autres ne l'étaient pas ? Pourquoi les sorciers se devaient de cacher pareil gain alors qu'ils pourraient justement faire profiter les non-sorciers de leurs capacités ?

— **Cela signifierait mettre un terme au Code International de Secret Magique** , devina Albus qui envisageait, pas à pas, un tel univers.

— **Exactement. Où la domination des sorciers sur les êtres inférieurs serait assurée.**

— **Pour leur propre bien** , appuya Dumbledore, les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans son imagination débordante.

Gellert l'observa un instant, le laissant assimiler cette idée folle qui avait germé en lui depuis quelques mois déjà. Le vécu de Dumbledore était tel qu'il l'avait souhaité, jonché de peines et de pertes fortuites lui permettant d'ouvrir la voie vers son but. L'élaboration parfaite d'un nouvel ordre sorcier accompli.

— **Evidemment,** chuchota-t-il avec son habituel demi-sourire.

Malgré le côté drastique d'un tel dispositif, les yeux d'Albus brillèrent d'excitation à l'idée qu'ils puissent, à eux deux, gouverner ces personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, leur servant de guides dans ce monde ombrageux dont ils ignoraient tout. S'apparentant à la lumière sur le chemin de leur pauvre existence.

Cependant les rêves de grandeur se retrouvaient souvent parsemés d'obstacles incontournables et il songea amèrement à sa condition de tuteur de son jeune frère et sa jeune sœur. Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer construire avec son nouvel allié un monde d'égalité et de sûreté alors que lui-même se retrouvait coincé dans ce village perdu, prisonnier de ses responsabilités ?

— **Je ne doute pas de ton implication et ta motivation** , commença lentement Albus, **mais une telle entreprise nécessite de l'organisation, de l'anticipation.**

— **Quoi de mieux que deux grands sorciers comme nous pour construire un tel gouvernement ?** s'enthousiasma Gellert. **Cela fait quelques années déjà que l'idée m'a effleuré, et quelques mois seulement que j'y songe sérieusement. Imagines-tu quel serait notre monde avec un tel dispositif ? Nous n'aurions plus à nous soucier de nous cacher comme des bêtes de foire, nous n'aurions plus à contenir notre flux magique.**

Dumbledore observa un instant son camarade avec réflexion. Sa rencontre avec Gellert datait de seulement quelques semaines, mais jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir aussi motivé par un projet. Pourtant une zone d'ombre paraissait ternir l'horizon idéal de Grindelwald, et cette part d'obscurité suffisait à calmer les ardeurs du jeune Albus.

— **Un monde idyllique Gellert** , lança-t-il d'une voix posée loin d'être aussi enthousiaste. **Difficilement atteignable, même pour deux jeunes sorciers aussi téméraires que nous.**

— **Oh tu sais, il serait aisé de parvenir à un tel système. Si on s'en donnait les moyens. Par exemple, celui qui aurait l'audace de détenir l'intégralité des Reliques de la Mort ne serait-il pas en mesure de forger pareille administration ?**

Le sang de Dumbledore ne fit qu'un tour et s'il parvint à conserver un visage de marbre, chaque fibre de son corps se contracta à l'énonciation des reliques et ses yeux étincelèrent d'intérêt. Pourtant, prenant un ton sage presque paternel, il reprit Gellert :

— **Les Reliques de la Mort sont des objets de fiction sortis tout droit d'un conte pour enfants. Je ne crois pas convenable de reposer nos espoirs d'un monde meilleur sur des fabulations.**

Le sourire de Grindelwald s'élargit face à cette malheureuse réprimande et le cœur d'Albus se contracta à nouveau, comme une réaction chimique face à un catalyseur. Le neveu de Bathilda Tourdesac se moquait-il de lui avec son regard appuyé et son air rieur ?

La réponse lui importait peu finalement. C'était la première personne, depuis des jours et des jours, qui ne lui adressait pas des yeux apitoyés et une mine compatissante. Sa voisine, en grande révélatrice de ragots et nouvelles, avait certainement dû l'avertir de la condition d'Albus, pourtant Gellert agissait naturellement avec lui. Sans fioriture, sans apriori, sans pitié. Et contrairement à la majorité de son entourage et de ses camarades de classe, aucune lueur admiratrice ne brillait dans ses yeux envoûtants, sinon une confiance débordante et un aplomb à la limite de la provocation.

De quoi dérouter Dumbledore.

Et surtout l'intriguer davantage.

— **Tu penses sincèrement que les Reliques décrites dans ce conte sont réelles ?**

— **Tu penses sincèrement qu'elles ne pourraient pas véritablement exister ?**

Une lueur malicieuse brûla dans le regard indécis de Dumbledore alors que l'espace d'un moment, il s'imaginait détenteur des reliques de son enfance. La satisfaction d'une telle possession immergea dans ses pensées et une image triomphale de lui scintilla maladivement.

Après ces derniers jours de rancœur, de colère, de non-dits, pouvoir dominer la mort et faire revenir ses parents disparus lui semblaient représenter la solution à tous ses problèmes.

Néanmoins Albus n'était plus un gamin, et il ne se berçait plus d'illusion futile et infantile. La réalité de la vie n'offrait guère le luxe aux adultes de s'attarder sur la rêverie de buts inatteignables et de projets incertains. Quand bien même Grindelwald assignait une sorte de trêve dans son quotidien grisâtre, quand bien même il s'apparentait à un rayon de soleil sur cette vie, le jeune homme ne s'avérait pas divin et surpuissant, et encore moins détenteur de Reliques aussi grandioses que celles du conte des Trois Frères.

— **Rien ne garantit qu'elles existent** , lâcha-t-il avec dépit et pessimisme.

— **Tout comme rien ne garantit qu'elles n'existent pas** , renchérit Gellert.

— **Tout semble n'être qu'un jeu pour toi** , se scandalisa Albus en se levant.

La surprise se lut aisément sur le visage tranquille de son compagnon et le jeune Dumbledore se décontenança lui-même. Après tout n'était-il pas beau de rêver de la possibilité que de telles entités puissent être réelles ? Et n'était-ce pas faire preuve de grande volonté et ambition que de caresser l'espoir de les posséder un jour ? Une part infime de lui souhaitait ardemment que son ami ait raison, que ses connaissances soient exactes et que les chimères tant contées ne soient plus ces songes insaisissables, mais deviennent matériellement tangibles et palpables.

— **Et si je t'avouais** , poursuivit Gellert en se redressant à son tour et en posant une main confiante sur l'épaule de Dumbledore, **que c'est justement suite à des recherches poussées et des évidences mises en avant que Durmstrang a jugé bon de se passer de ma présence ?**

Les sourcils d'Albus s'arquèrent sur son front plissé alors qu'il assimilait cette idée. Des jours qu'il cherchait à connaitre les raisons du renvoi du jeune homme, et cette expulsion ne serait dû qu'à cause d'un avis tranché différent de celui de ses précepteurs ?

Toutefois, alors que son esprit en ébullition tâchait d'imprégner cette idée, une autre vague d'interrogation vint chatouiller sa conscience, comme un vent léger soufflerait sur des braises obscurément allumées.

En vérité seule la sensation du contact de Gellert sur son épaule semblait échauffer son intérêt. Et tandis qu'il tentait de garder un visage de marbre, empli de sérieux, il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de volter vers d'autres interpellations. Notamment sur cette main si innocemment posée sur lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Albus réalisa combien une main pouvait être étrange tout en étant familière. Avant toute chose, une main représentait la prolongation d'un membre humain, tâtant, manipulant, ne prenant pas réellement une part essentielle de l'environnement. Pourtant, sitôt qu'elle se posait sur quelqu'un, une lente métamorphose paraissait s'opérer chez elle. Elle acquérait une forme de personnalité propre : une consistance variante entre veloutée, ferme, molle, moite, calleuse, une température diversifiée entre chaleur, froideur ou même tiédeur.

Cette main s'habillait d'une sorte d'indépendance, comme si elle ne faisait plus réellement part de ce membre humain que pouvait être le bras, mais qu'elle gagnait un affranchissement propre. Une présence anormalement envahissante, mais curieusement essentielle.

Au lieu de se taire et de se contenter d'agir, elle s'inventait bavarde, transmettant sensations, sentiments, entre attraction, violence et frémissement.

Inconscient de la tornade fourmillante dans l'esprit de son camarade, Gellert contourna son ami sans pour autant briser cette proximité qu'instaurait sa main et les picotements incessants qu'elle procurait.

— **Penses-y Albus. Pense à ce que pourrait être notre monde si nous nous donnions la peine d'intervenir.**

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

J'entre (enfin) dans le vif du sujet et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus du rendu. Je ne vous cache pas que je m'arrache les cheveux avec cette histoire. Je ne me pensais mettre autant de cœur à l'ouvrage, mais je tiens vraiment à vous proposer quelque chose de plausible avant tout et si possible, proche de la réalité. Rien ne garantie que les choses se soient déroulées ainsi bien sûr, néanmoins je me plais à y croire. Ainsi Gellert expose ses idées secrètes d'un renversement du Code Magique. Albus le suit dans son idée hypothétique sans encore plonger à cœur perdu dans cette entreprise folle. Pensez-vous que sa réaction est réaliste ?

Bon à ce propos, je ne suis pas des plus douées avec les histoires d'amour... alors j'espère que mon petit paragraphe et les allusions d'un amour naissant ne sont pas "trop" ni "pas assez". J'attends avec hâte votre opinion.


	15. La part du lion

Et nouveau chapitre en ligne les amis...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

La part du lion

 _5 Août 1899_

* * *

Le contact des poils de l'animal sur la paume de sa main lui procura un délicieux frisson d'extase alors qu'elle sentait son propre duvet s'hérisser face à cette nouvelle sensation. Un sourire niais se dessina sur ses traits fins et une douce lumière pétillante envahit ses yeux bleus devenus presque rieurs.

Obnubilé par cette joie de vivre inattendue chez sa jeune sœur, Abelforth se complaisait dans ce plaisir simple en maintenant toutefois avec fermeté la petite chèvre qui leur faisait office de distraction.

La voisine, Tourdesac, connaissait l'éleveur du coin et avait su jouer de son amitié pour leur céder la créature apeurée qui leur tenait lieu désormais d'animal de compagnie.

Toutefois la nervosité certaine de cet animal pouvait faire basculer la balance en seulement quelques secondes, aussi le grand frère doublait de vigilance en rassurant de son mieux la chèvre d'une blancheur laiteuse. Cette dernière ressentait chaque parcelle de l'angoisse continuelle d´Ariana et un geste brusque pouvait à tout moment surgir en leur défaveur.

Heureusement la petite Dumbledore semblait être dans ses bons jours et sa tranquille plénitude se répercutait sur la petite chèvre qui se laissait faire.

— **C'est doux, n'est-ce pas** , commenta Abelforth avec une voix douce.

Le sourire d'Ariana s'élargit sur son visage alors qu'elle poursuivait ses caresses timides sur le flanc de l'animal. Sa petite sœur ne desserrait toujours pas les lèvres pour prononcer une simple affirmation, mais son regard pétillant suffisait pour l'heure.

— **Elle s'appelle Kalya** , poursuivit son grand frère en la fixant intensément. **Comme nous, elle n'a plus de parents, alors j'ai pensé que nous serions bien assortis ensemble.**

L'ombre d'une tristesse traversa un instant l'aura de la jeune fille tandis que son geste se suspendait sur la tête de l'animal. L'évocation de leurs parents la rendait toujours aussi nostalgique et Abelforth se demandait parfois si sa petite sœur culpabilisait du déchirement qu'était devenue leur vie. Néanmoins Ariana ne semblait pas réellement avoir conscience du malheur qu'avait apporté sa mésaventure. Et jamais Abelforth n'aurait été nourrir de la rancœur envers elle. Il l'aimait trop profondément pour la faire souffrir pareils tourments.

Alors il se contentait de découvertes simples du quotidien, cherchant des onces de bonheur là où il pouvait en trouver.

Le cuisant soleil d'août tapait sur la plaine, dévorant les parcelles de fraîcheur qu'offraient les ombres grandissantes des arbres. Pourtant sa chaleur étouffante ne les poussait pas à fuir le petit habitacle qu'Abelforth avait spécialement mis en place pour leur nouvelle invitée.

Au loin, les cerisiers avaient cédé leurs fleurs rosées pour laisser place aux délicieux fruits sucrés qui jalonnaient leurs branches feuillues.

Guidé par une nouvelle intuition surgie de nulle part, le grand frère guida ses deux brebis égarées jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche et tâcha de récupérer avec agilité les petits trésors rougeoyants qui se gorgeaient de rayons solaires. Alors que le jus coulait déjà entre ses doigts, il invita Ariana à fermer les yeux et glissa entre ses lèvres une petite cerise épargnée.

— **Attention au noyau** , la prévint-il sagement.

Confiante, la petite blonde s'abandonna au plaisir simple de ce goût exquis dans sa bouche, et face à l'éveil réjoui de ses sens, offrit un plus large sourire à son aîné. Ses dents s'avéraient être déjà maculées du rouge significatif du fruit et un rire franc s'échappa de la gorge d'Abelforth.

Un rire communicatif.

Car aussitôt, sans vraiment comprendre la raison de son engouement, Ariana le suivit alors que son propre rire cristallin se répercutait dans les environs, emporté par le vent chaud d'été.

Abelforth fut sans voix, émerveillé.

Le son chantant de la voix de sa jeune sœur avait surgi un instant des limbes où il était prisonnier, celant ainsi un premier pas vers ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une rémission.

Ne cédant pas à l'espoir fou qui naissait en lui, le grand frère ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux emmêlés d'Ariana, en portant sur elle des yeux luisants de nostalgie et de reconnaissance.

La mort soudaine et accidentelle de leur mère avait porté un nouveau coup abrupt à leur fratrie fragilisée, mais le jeune adolescent vivait avec la certitude qu'en lui exposant des plaisirs simples et futiles, Ariana redeviendrait bientôt cette source de joie qu'elle avait jadis été.

Désirant plus que tout réentendre cette sonorité merveilleuse qu'était son rire, Abelforth goba plusieurs cerises avec un empressement enfantin avant de sourire à pleine dent. L'hilarité d'Ariana suivit instantanément son entreprise et l'air lui parut soudainement moins suffocant, balayé par la légèreté de l'innocence de sa sœur.

Gonflé de fierté et irradiant de bonheur, le jeune homme lança un bref regard vers son aîné, assis un peu plus loin sur la terrasse de leur maisonnée.

Le vent chargé du sud avait, à coup sûr, transporté ce rire sincère qu'ils pensaient perdu. Expectant une mine toute aussi réjouie chez son grand frère, la déception d'Abelforth n'en fut que plus grande lorsqu'il constata amèrement que Albus n'avait rien perçu du petit miracle qui venait de se produire. Plongé dans une conversation visiblement passionnante avec son ami, le chef de famille ne leur accordait pas même un regard.

Ariana était assurément devenue bien secondaire à ses yeux.

Une amertume sourde envahit ses sens à cette pensée et la joie d'Abelforth se fana aussi soudainement que le rire cristallin de sa jeune sœur.

Cette dernière ressentit immédiatement ce revirement de situation chez le benjamin et ses yeux se voilèrent en réponse à ce nouveau mal-être.

Fini l'enchantement qu'avait été ce court échange. La voix d'Ariana s'emprisonnait de nouveau dans un mutisme accaparant.

Quand aurait-il l'occasion de l'entendre une seconde fois ?

— **Ce n'est rien Ariana** , la tranquillisa son grand frère avec un léger soupir. **Aller viens, suis-moi. Kalya doit être pressée de retrouver un peu de fraîcheur.**

Tout aussi docile que la petite chèvre, sa petite sœur accepta sa main tendue et ils s'engagèrent tranquillement sur le chemin du retour.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la petite table extérieure où étaient posés Grindelwald et Albus, ce dernier daigna leur accorder un semblant d'attention.

— **Abelforth,** gronda-t-il, **tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas la sortir en plein jour. Des voisins pourraient l'apercevoir.**

— **Ariana,** enchaîna aussitôt le concerné d'un ton brusque.

Surpris, l'aîné leva le nez de ses feuilles éparpillées devant lui qu'il consultait avec son ami, et observa son jeune frère avec étonnement.

— **Quoi ?**

— **Elle s'appelle Ariana** , cracha Abelforth. **Cesse de la traiter comme si elle n'était qu'un pauvre animal blessé et qu'elle ne représentait qu'un fardeau pour toi.**

— **C'est pourtant ce qu'elle est, non ?** intervint Gellert en s'adossant à son dossier, les bras croisés, tout en jaugeant la petite blonde qui les regardait à tour de rôle sans vraiment saisir leur conversation.

Le regard froid et dur d'Abelforth glissa sur l'ami de son frère comme un acide meurtrier avant de retourner se poser sur son aîné, ignorant la remarque insultante de leur "invité".

— **C'est ta sœur** , insista-t-il avec conviction. **Pas une folle abandonnée sur ton pallier. Ta sœur !**

— **Je le sais bien** , répliqua Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

— **Vraiment ?**

Les deux frères se toisèrent l'un l'autre, attendant que le premier cède, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'ils se disputaient pour choisir l'histoire du soir. Cependant cette douce époque s'avérait lointaine désormais, et entièrement révolue. L'âge adulte les avait rattrapés avec une rapidité malheureuse et les responsabilités s'amassaient sur leurs frêles épaules.

Le duel endiablé qu'effectuaient leurs yeux tristes et cernés n'avait finalement rien de commun avec ce qu'il fut autrefois.

Des millénaires de douleur les séparaient à présent.

La pression des doigts d'Ariana s'intensifia dans sa main moite de colère et Abelforth abandonna son altercation avec son frère pour poser un regard fiévreux sur ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Les yeux bleu pâle de la petite fille l'ensorcelèrent alors qu'il contemplait avec tristesse cette vie gâchée. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres crispées et il raffermit sa prise sur la main fragile de leur princesse.

— **Je veux rester ici** , murmura-t-il.

— **Comment ?** demanda Albus qui s'était redressé, incertain sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— **Je veux rester auprès d'elle** , insista Abelforth d'une voix plus ferme. **Cesser mes études. Je… je veux lui être utile.**

Son grand frère fronça un peu plus les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec autorité.

— **Ce n'est pas lui rendre service que d'arrêter Poudlard** , lui apprit-il sagement. **C'est t'enfermer dans une spirale dont tu ne sortiras jamais. N'as-tu pas d'ambition ?**

— **N'as-tu pas de cœur ?** s'exclama son frère.

Comme sous un violent coup de poignard, Albus décroisa les bras sous la hardiesse de son benjamin, et sous le choc, il ne sut que faire de ses membres. Il posa une main tremblante sur la table et l'autre sur son cœur avec hésitation. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

En vérité, la remarque s'avérait tellement blessante que même Abelforth regretta aussitôt ses paroles, conscient du mal qu'il venait brutalement d'infliger à son aîné.

Pourtant la vérité planait non loin, tel un vicieux poison s'immisçant pas à pas dans son être.

Au fond de lui, Abelforth en voulait tellement à son grand frère. Sa rancœur grandissait, se décuplant avec force, et il avait beau la chasser comme un acharné, elle revenait sans cesse, comme une vague s'éloignant et s'écrasant de nouveau sur le sable.

Et la présence de Gellert Grindelwald n'arrangeait assurément rien à la situation venimeuse. Surtout s'il se permettait d'intervenir.

Comme il le fit.

— **Comment parles-tu à Albus ?** s'insurgea-t-il avec colère. **Tu lui dois le respect ! Sans lui, vous seriez dans une situation vraiment critique et il se démène pour vous deux. Cela lui prend du temps et lui bloque de belles opportunités sur sa propre vie. N'en as-tu pas conscience ?**

Faisait-il allusion au voyage que programmait son frère, il y avait quelques mois de cela ? Essayait-il de sous-entendre, qu'après avoir été major de sa promotion et promis à un avenir des plus grandioses, Ariana et lui coupaient ainsi toutes possibilités de carrière à leur aîné ? Quel droit, ce Grindelwald, avait-il sur leur vie ?

Il ne les connaissait même pas !

Comment pouvait-il oser s'immiscer ainsi dans leur foyer, sans gêne ?

Choqué d'une telle intrusion dans leur conversation alors qu'aucune loi de convenance ne lui permettait de s'octroyer un tel droit, Abelforth l'observa, le regard glacial et les lèvres serrées d'insultes bien senties.

Cependant aucun mot ne franchit sa bouche. Il réalisa qu'il espérait une intervention de son grand frère, qui ne vint jamais. Qui ne serait d'ailleurs jamais venue, même s'il avait attendu des minutes, des heures.

Jamais Albus n'aurait contredit Gellert.

Jamais il ne se serait dressé contre lui.

Puisqu'à présent, Gellert prenait doucement la place qui leur revenait.

Celle de la famille.

Sans accorder un regard à son aîné, Ariana et lui reprirent leur route vers l'arrière de la maison pour ramener la petite chèvre.

— **Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant** , lui lança Albus alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, comme pour renverser la situation et calmer le jeu alors qu'il ne faisait que jeter de l'huile sur les braises. **Je m'occupe d'Ariana du mieux que je peux, mais je dois également me pencher sur votre avenir, et par conséquent, sur des choses autrement plus importantes.**

Abelforth entendit brièvement l'approbation de Grindelwald alors qu'il pénétrait dans la petite étable qu'il avait aménagée spécialement pour Kalya.

Dans cette enceinte close, il libéra ses deux protégées qui s'empressèrent d'aller se blottir dans du foin frais éparpillé dans un coin, pressées l'une contre l'autre, échangeant un langage de gestes qui leur semblait propre.

Totalement enfermées dans leur bulle.

Alors qu'il les observait, le jeune homme sentit un étau lui compresser la poitrine tandis que les dernières paroles de son frère résonnaient dans sa tête. Une longue inspiration atténua cette nouvelle souffrance qui s'abattait sur lui.

Quel avenir ?

* * *

 **A SUIVRE  
**

* * *

Je m'excuse sincèrement du manque de publication récemment. J'ai considérablement ralenti mon rythme -boulot oblige- et j'espère ne décevoir personne. Je vais tâcher de m'améliorer dans les semaines à venir. Nouveau point de vue dans ce chapitre qui se concentre surtout sur les relations fraternelles. Sentez-vous comme elles se dégradent entre les deux jeunes hommes ? Ne vais-je pas un peu fort ? J'espère que non.


	16. Tout n'est pas or dans ce qui brille

Bonjour à tous, je suis inexcusable, je publie peu régulièrement ces derniers temps. Mais l'inspiration s'est un peu fait la malle récemment. Je vais tâcher de doubler d'efforts... Merci pour vos commentaires qui me touchent toujours plus.

 **GrindeldoreFan** : Merci, merci, merci ! Comment mieux me motiver. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant =)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Tout n'est pas or dans ce qui brille

 _1er Septembre 1899_

* * *

Un étrange fourmillement parcourut l'échine d'Albus alors qu'il traversait la barrière magique de la voie 93/4. L'activité abondante et dynamique du quai offrait aux sens une multitude de divertissements fugaces et anodins, capables d'effacer l'espace de quelques secondes les tracas d'un quotidien chargé de souffrances. Depuis près de sept ans, chaque fois que le jeune homme franchissait ces remparts séparant le monde magique de celui des moldus, il sentait un souffle nouveau l'envahir et emporter au loin les plaies continuelles d'une maison empreinte de douleur.

Pourtant cette année, la pression étouffante de son cœur ne s'atténua pas. Les mains de serres compressant ses épaules ne s'estompèrent pas pour se remplacer par de l'insouciance et de l'excitation. Non cette fois-ci, Albus accompagnait et demeurait dans le monde terrible des adultes. Poudlard ne l'accueillerait désormais plus à bras ouverts. Il n'aurait plus l'occasion de vivre une multitude d'aventures au sein du château.

Dire que ce lieu féérique représentait depuis longtemps à ses yeux le havre de paix qu'il avait toujours désiré. La maison où il aurait souhaité vivre éternellement. Celle qui lui offrait le refuge désespéré d'un condamné à perpétuité. Un endroit où la lumière pouvait enfin s'octroyer le luxe de l'éclairer et de le guider sur le chemin de la reconnaissance.

Reconnaissance dont il manquait cruellement chez lui et que sa mère n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de lui accorder, trop accaparée par le fardeau certain que représentait Ariana ce qui lui avait finalement coûté la vie.

Cependant une lueur malicieuse se glissa dans ses prunelles claires à la pensée que les jours à venir ne seraient pas perdus. Depuis les récents sombres événements de sa vie privée, une clarté nouvelle s'abattait sur son existence morose et illuminait ses journées. Son amitié grandissante avec Gellert Grindelwald l'avait tiré de cette léthargie où il s'était plongé. Cet abîme profond où il s'enfermait volontairement, cloîtré dans des responsabilités imposées et étouffantes. Lui qui avait craint de dépérir d'ennui et de solitude se retrouvait à présent plongé dans une toute nouvelle découverte où s'entremêlaient joie et dualité, crainte et attirance. Un enchevêtrement de sentiments parfois contradictoires qui le laissait bien songeur et lui ouvrait un tout nouvel horizon avec des objectifs insolites.

Jamais auparavant il n'aurait songé éprouver de la satisfaction à regagner aussi rapidement Godric's Hollow. Lui qui avait toujours haï cet endroit. Cet asile où sa famille avait trouvé refuge, suite à l'emprisonnement de son père, dans l'espoir de dénicher là-bas la paix de l'âme, mais qui s'était avéré une lande perdue et néfaste les enfonçant un peu plus dans les enfers.

Pendant de longues périodes, Albus n'attendait qu'une seule chose : retourner à Poudlard, château féérique et lieu de ressourcement vital. Maintenant il lui tardait juste de retrouver le plaisir certain qu'il éprouvait en compagnie de Grindelwald. Leurs longues conversations passionnées et endiablées, leurs débats infinis qui ne cessaient de les départager tout en les rapprochant un peu plus.

— **Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma voiture, tu sais** , lâcha la voix grincheuse de son cadet. **Je sais encore monter dans un train.**

Cette réprimande eut tôt fait de le ramener sur terre, loin de ses rêveries et de ses désirs à moitié avoués. Son jeune frère avait le chic pour le confronter abruptement à la réalité de son quotidien à venir. Celui où la responsabilité l'incommodait plus que tout face aux difficultés d'un adolescent intempestif en plein désarroi.

— **Pour que tu t'échappes ? Hors de question** , déclara Albus avec un semblant d'autorité.

— **Inutile d'être condescendant** , grogna Abelforth qui traînait son chariot à bagage avec peu d'entrain.

Un soupir de consternation s'échappa des lèvres tirées de l'aîné alors que les deux garçons atteignaient une porte de voiture isolée du reste des élèves. Même si cela faisait de nombreuses années à présent que leur père croupissait en prison, les regards appuyés et les doigts tendus vers eux ne manquaient jamais à l'appel. Et depuis les récents événements, la situation s'enlisait.

Tout le monde pouvait jacasser à loisir sur le mystérieux décès de leur mère. Une femme que tous imaginaient honteusement anti-moldu, au même titre que son époux qui avait d'ailleurs lui-même péri au cœur de la célèbre prison Azkaban quelques jours après l'annonce de la mort de sa femme. Abandonnant ainsi à leur sort deux enfants contrits.

Albus devinait sans mal les propos des uns et des autres, les suppositions grotesques et le plaisir certain que tous prenaient à badiner sur les affres de leur vie privée. L'espace de quelques secondes, il se revit du haut de ses onze ans, affrontant avec difficulté les doigts pointés, les regards emplis de pitié et les murmures désapprobateurs.

La seule différence réellement notable depuis ces quelques années était sa maturité certaine et sa nouvelle position sur l'échiquier de la vie. Dumbledore ne subissait plus ; il appréhendait, affrontait et se confrontait fièrement aux regards curieux et aux questions silencieuses que personne n'osait poser par pure politesse.

Son expérience de vie à Poudlard avait su le forger, l'endurcir, le vêtir d'une carapace dorée qui éblouissait la majorité de ses camarades et instructeurs. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de tout reprendre à zéro. L'enfant timide, renfermé et aigri ne le représentait plus. Ces périodes scolaires, dont il avait joui, lui avaient offert la seule chose qu'il parvenait encore à maintenir : le respect.

Les sorciers ne le considéraient plus comme le fils de Perceval, célèbre agresseur de moldus, ni comme l'enfant de Kendra, une vile sorcière conservatrice partageant les idéaux de son conjoint. Non désormais, il était perçu comme le jeune homme courageux arborant son nouveau statut de tuteur avec résolution et stoïcisme.

Inébranlable.

Du moins il s'efforçait de conserver pareille image.

— **Je suppose qu'il est vain de te rappeler la nécessité de ma présence auprès d'Ariana.**

Un sursaut ébranla les muscles tirés d'appréhension d'Albus et le jeune homme se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son frère qui réitérait la lourde tâche de le ramener sur terre.

Abelforth l'observait en silence, constatant avec dépit que son aîné accordait toujours trop d'importance au regard qu'on pouvait poser sur lui.

Un nombriliste à l'état pur.

En soi, son ambition et sa volonté de briller en société ne dérangeaient pas Abelforth. Son grand frère avait toujours caressé l'espoir d'accomplir de grandes choses en ce monde et tous les encouragements qu'il avait pu acquérir au fils des années n'avaient fait que renforcer cette persévérance. Fut un temps où Abelforth l'adulait, prétextant vouloir suivre son chemin, à défaut de trouver une autre représentation masculine. Celle de son paternel ne lui offrait guère de possibilités, aussi s'était-il tourné vers celui qui lui montrait la voie.

Toutefois, au fur et à mesure, l'évidence finit par frapper le jeune homme de plein fouet. Albus s'enorgueillissait, se prévalant supérieur aux autres, cherchant coûte que coûte à démontrer son ascendance. Ceci non pas dans un souci d'apporter aux autres, mais bien pour punir les préjugés portés sur sa personne lors de ses débuts scolaires.

— **Il est en effet vain de tenter pareil caprice** , répondit Albus avec ce qu'il voulait apparenter à de la sagesse. **Tes études sont _nécessaires_ si tu tiens à te construire un avenir de qualité. Mère aurait voul-**

— **Oh pitié, n'essaie pas de m'attendrir avec les liens familiaux** , cracha Abelforth. **Tu as oublié leur nature profonde depuis quelques temps déjà.**

Une veine battit dangereusement sur la tempe de son aîné à cette remarque désobligeante et il contracta sa mâchoire avec mécontentement. Sa tâche de tuteur était déjà loin d'être aisée et lui offrait une position des plus inconfortables. Mais de plus, son petit frère ne lui laissait aucune marge de manœuvre, loin de l'aider dans cette situation complexe.

Au contraire il ne faisait que l'abaisser comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait par le passé. Albus pouvait encaisser les remarques désobligeantes d'étrangers ignorants et hautains, mais malgré ce que pouvait avancer son benjamin, la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux avait une importance primordiale à ses yeux.

— **La liberté t'appartient d'émettre tes propres opinions** , approuva Albus d'une voix fatiguée. **Mais ne crois pas connaître la vérité sur mon sentiment. Ariana compte énormément pour moi et je te jure de tout mettre en œuvre pour lui off-**

— **Elle ne t'accorde pas autant sa confiance qu'elle ne le fait avec moi** , marmonna son frère d'une voix hachée et furieuse.

Quelques regards glissèrent sur eux et Abelforth baissa encore de tonalité afin d'éviter tous désagréments.

— **Et à juste titre. Si tu consentais seulement à veiller sur elle, ce mal qui la ronge ne prendrait pas autant de place. Ne gagnerait pas autant de terrain sur elle.**

— **Quel mal ?** grinça Albus, les sourcils définitivement arqués. **Nous en avons déjà discuté ; Ariana souffre de maux suite à son traumatisme. Aucunement de quelques damnations que tu te plais à lui prêter. Mère et père ne l'auraient jamais enfermée chez nous s'ils avaient eu vent de symptômes néfastes.**

— **Peut-être parce que justement il s'agit d'un mal inédit. Une maladie qu'aucun Médicomage n'a encore pu déceler. Oserais-tu prendre le risque de la laisser dépérir ainsi ? Et que te soufflera ta conscience si à l'avenir tu apprenais l'existence d'une maladie similaire ?**

Albus détourna le regard, son intérêt soudainement marqué par les bagagistes qui prenaient à cœur de charger les wagons avoisinants de malles, cages et autres accessoires de transports. L'agitation du quai ne s'amoindrissait pas, à mesure que l'heure du départ approchait, et les scènes d'adieux se multipliaient autour d'eux, sans que personne ne se soucie de leur déchirement mutuel.

— **Ta présence n'est pas indispensable** , lança Albus d'une voix forte en reposant son regard bleuté dans celui de son frère. **Je n'abandonnerai pas Ariana. Je n'appliquerai rien de moins que ce que tu ferais à ma place. C'est une promesse Abelforth.**

Une moue sceptique se dessina sur le visage de son benjamin et l'aîné des Dumbledore put lire dans cette expression toute l'incrédulité qui l'habitait concernant sa parole. Abelforth ne pensait vraisemblablement pas que cette promesse serait tenue et cette méfiance s'avérait bien plus douloureuse que tous les doigts tendus vers eux. Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décida à desserrer les dents suite à cette vive conversation. Le mal mutuel qu'ils s'infligeaient n'arrangeait en rien leur situation déjà houleuse. Sans ménagement, Abelforth se saisit de sa valise avec violence et se hissa dans le train sans jeter un regard derrière lui. De toute évidence, la finalité de ce dialogue était loin d'être à son goût.

Un bouquet de bile s'insinua dans la bouche d'Albus et il laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

Etre tuteur n'allait certainement pas être de tout repos.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait sur le quai de la gare pour céder sa place à des familles autrement plus heureuse que la sienne, les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent dans sa poitrine, à en devenir désagréables. Le rouquin ne réalisait pas que le déchirement que son frère et lui vivaient pouvait se montrer aussi intense et jouer autant sur ses nerfs. Il avait déjà essuyé la disparition d'une figure paternelle préférant assouvir une vaine vengeance avant de se laisser dépérir dans les geôles de la prison sorcière. Puis il avait affronté la perte d'une mère aimante, bien que contrariée par d'autres tracas. Pas à pas, il avait contemplé la déchéance de sa tendre cadette, si rieuse et emportée, effacée jusqu'à la moelle. A présent, il ne voulait surtout pas être confronté à l'ostracisme de son lien fraternel. Dernier rempart et édifice d'une famille qui fut jadis proche de la perfection à ses yeux.

Ne résistant plus à la tentation, Albus se retourna pour contempler avec désarroi le train qui emportait au loin ce qui lui restait de jeunesse. Les souvenirs de moments vécus avec ses camarades de classe, ses heures de gloire au sein de Poudlard, mais surtout, surtout, le petit frère avec qui il avait partagé maints et maints sentiments, positifs comme négatifs. La certitude de regagner un tant soit peu de complicité entre eux lui semblait faible, si ce n'était nulle.

Merlin jouait avec eux comme un enfant jouerait avec des fourmis. Quel que soit le pas esquissé, rien ne semblait déséquilibrer ce supplice.

Néanmoins…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait bien de son frère qui se penchait par-dessus l'une des fenêtres du convoi en tendant désespérément un morceau de parchemin. Si son pouls s'était montré rapide un instant plus tôt, cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de se stopper net l'espace de quelques infimes secondes.

Sans plus réfléchir Albus se rua en avant, oubliant toute convenance devant tant d'étrangers, et se mit à courir après l'express qui commençait juste à gagner en vitesse. Il ignorait encore si ce papier lui était destiné, mais le regard d'Abelforth avait su lui montrer toute l'importance qu'il accordait à cet échange.

Avec une résolution sans faille, le jeune homme parvint aisément à atteindre le niveau de son benjamin et il allongea son bras en avant dans l'intention d'attraper ce que présentait son frère. Ce dernier l'observa avec beaucoup d'intensité avant de lâcher son précieux butin. Albus craignit de ne point l'attraper, mais ses doigts se refermèrent habilement sur la missive alors qu'il entendait indistinctement :

— **Mé—i—oi**

Incapable de traduire ce qu'Abelforth avait pu tenter de lui dire, Albus baissa aussitôt les yeux sur le billet. Ce qu'il avait au premier abord pris pour un parchemin s'avérait un bout de journal déchiré. Le papier lui était totalement étranger et il parut rapidement évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de la Gazette du Sorcier ou d'autres journaux anglais. Le temps et les intempéries avaient laissé des marques profondes sur la brochure jaunie et écorchée, mais il fut pourtant facile de lire :

* * *

 **RENVOI D'UN JEUNE ELEVE DE DURMSTRANG**

 ** _POUR USAGE ABUSIF DE MAGIE NOIRE SUR SES CAMARADES DE CLASSE_**

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

Voici le chapitre 15, qui ne finit pas de la meilleure des façons, je le sais bien... A votre avis, que cela programme-t-il pour la suite ? Héhé, réponse dans... x temps car je n'ai toujours pas commencer le chapitre suivant...

A bientôt. Ehlilou


	17. Pour le plus grand bien

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que je suis impardonnable question publication et je tiens à m'en excuser auprès de tous ceux qui me lisent. L'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous et je restais totalement insatisfaite du chapitre qui va suivre. Il n'est pas parfait question rythme et mérite un grand remaniement mais je pense qu'il est temps de crever l'abcès et de passer à autre chose, sinon je n'en verrai jamais le bout.

J'en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de donner un retour de leurs ressentis et impressions. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai persisté dans mon écriture et que je m'accroche pour finir ce projet. Cela me touche beaucoup. Merci.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Pour le plus grand bien

 _27 septembre 1899_

* * *

TOC TOC TOC

Trois coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent dans tout l'espace vital d'Albus Dumbledore tandis qu'il fixait l'entrée de sa maison avec des yeux ternes et usés par la fatigue. Il n'avait nul besoin de jeter un coup d'œil par l'interstice pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur.  
Quelques jours auparavant, il aurait probablement bondi sur ses pieds pour accourir vers la poignée mais à présent, ses membres crispés d'appréhension ne daignaient pas même frissonner.  
Inutile d'être devin pour deviner qui se cognait ainsi à sa porte.

TOC TOC TOC

— **Albus ? Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre, je te prie.**

L'insistance de Gellert était toutefois admirable. Des jours qu'il tentait d'approcher Dumbledore sans n'essuyer rien d'autre qu'un mur de glace. Une persévérance qui plaisait à Albus. Le rengorgeait d'orgueil, sentant l'importance qu'il pouvait être pour son ami.  
Néanmoins, depuis qu'il avait eu vent des raisons du renvoi de Grindelwald, une certaine rancœur l'habitait, une blessure qui ne semblait pas vouloir se refermer. Visiblement, son soi-disant ami ne lui prêtait pas une confiance aveugle. Les occasions d'avouer à demi-mot ces événements passés n'avaient pas manqué à l'appel, mais jamais il n'avait pris la peine de lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'un indice.

Pas même un sous-entendu.

Eux qui projetaient de grands projets, dont une traversée du pays pour s'entourer de fidèles alliés, ainsi qu'une quête des Reliques de la Mort. Comment pourraient-ils prétendre partager de tels moments de fortes intensités sans une fiabilité commune ?

Les coups retentirent une énième fois, se répercutant contre les murs, contre le mobilier du séjour, contre les tempes du jeune Dumbledore et contre son cœur. Ses longs doigts se crispèrent contre les accoudoirs du fauteuil où il avait élu domicile et ses yeux se voilèrent de colère alors qu'il sentait tout son être se tendre vers le nouvel arrivant. Quand bien même son esprit et sa conscience lui hurlaient la couardise de Grindelwald, son cœur, lui, ne cessait de battre avec véhémence et appréhension.

Une légère plainte le sortit de sa torpeur et instinctivement il posa son regard sur le plafond de la salle. Le sommeil d'Ariana avait dû prendre fin, accablé par l'insistance bruyante de son ami. La moindre contrariété pouvait faire basculer leur morne quotidien dans une coléreuse tempête de magie incontrôlable. Du même acabit que la tourmente qui avait mis un terme à la vie de Kendra. Abus n'allait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que sa mère.

— **Inutile de persister, Gellert** , lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée. **Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de converser avec des menteurs et des manipulateurs.**

Un léger silence suivit son intervention et l'espace de quelques secondes, les sentiments d'Albus se confrontèrent entre la satisfaction de se voir écouter et la frustration du manque d'acharnement de celui qui avait tant d'importance à ses yeux.  
Car même si les révélations procurées par son jeune frère mettaient en évidence une certaine traitrise de la part de son récent allié, le cœur du jeune sorcier ne parvenait pas à définitivement tourner le dos au jeune effronté de Durmstrang.

Aussi lorsque la voix de Grindelwald résonna de nouveau depuis l'extérieur, Albus s'écœura lui-même à ressentir un soulagement enfantin.

— **Pourquoi crois-tu que je me cogne ainsi à ta porte ? Si mon seul objectif avait été de te mentir et te manipuler, je ne mettrais pas autant d'ardeur à venir clarifier la situation.**

 _« La situation »_  
Son amitié représentait-elle juste une situation aux yeux du jeune homme ? Loin d'attendrir Dumbledore, cette révélation le renfrogna d'autant plus. Il croisa furieusement les bras sur son torse avec la ferme intention d'ignorer royalement les tentatives futiles de celui qui se prétendait son allié. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? On ne renvoyait pas un élève à cause de ses penchants pour la magie noire. Généralement, il fallait avoir pratiqué ladite magie et de manière régulière pour que le renvoi soit définitif. Si le journal fourni par son jeune frère s'avérait exact, la vie de certains élèves avait été menacée. Malheureusement, aucun détail ne stipulait leur décès ou non, mais l'idée même que Gellert se soit abaissé à pareille sauvagerie le rendait perplexe et amer.  
Connaissait-il seulement le jeune homme qui s'acharnait à sa porte ?

— **Je n'ai jamais souhaité te mentir** , expliqua la voix lointaine de Grindelwald. **Et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais dans l'impasse, Albus.**

Son intonation se faisait plus suppliante, plus désespérée encore et les sourcils d'Albus se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Il n'était pas coutume que son ami se livre de la sorte, ni qu'il s'abaisse à pareilles déclarations. Mais le jeune Dumbledore conserva le silence, préférant attendre de voir si la confession pouvait aller plus loin.  
Sans compter qu'il appréciait de plus en plus les efforts de Gellert pour le reconquérir.

— **Plus le temps passait, et plus nous devenions proches. Je savais qu'il fallait que je te révèle ce sombre passé qu'est le mien. Mais je craignais que tu me tournes le dos après pareilles confidences** , avoua Grindelwald dans un murmure.

Surpris et ravi par ses aveux, Albus quitta le confort de son siège pour s'approcher de la porte. Les phrases de son ami n'étaient plus que de légers et timides chuchotements et il dut tendre l'oreille pour en saisir le sens.

— **Et plus j'essayais de vaincre ma peur et tout te raconter, plus la crainte m'envahissait** , souffla la voix rauque de Gellert de l'autre côté.

A présent, Albus se tenait tellement proche de l'entrée qu'il avait l'impression de sentir la respiration retenue du jeune homme à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses mains frôlèrent le bois soigné de la porte alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre le battant et qu'il inspirait difficilement.  
Ses sentiments se mélangeaient entre colère, frustration, contentement... Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était juste de ressentir ou non. Le jeune homme se sentait trahi, dupé, blessé dans son orgueil. Et pourtant, les confidences de Grindelwald l'atteignaient en plein cœur, soulevant sur lui un vent d'espoir.

— **Tu... Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Albus.**

Le souffle de Gellert se bloqua et un silence pesant tomba sur les alentours. Dumbledore ne respirait pas plus que son allié et, les yeux fermés, il laissait le bonheur de cette phrase chuchotée avec hésitation l'envahir progressivement, engloutir son être de son étau rassurant et revigorant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé entendre de tels propos de la part de Gellert. Surtout à son sujet. Et jamais il n'avait pensé que de tels aveux pourraient le remplir d'une telle satisfaction.

— **Albus ?**

Néanmoins, un doute persistait. Comme un vicieux poison se répandant dans sa chair. Comment être sûr de la véracité de ses dires ? Comment certifier que Grindelwald ne se jouait pas de lui ? Ne l'utilisait pas comme un pion sur un échiquier ? Il n'était pas méconnu de leurs proches que Dumbledore vouait une grande admiration pour son ami, bien plus grande que la norme ne le recommandait. Il en avait lui-même conscience. Pourtant...

Vivement, les gonds de la porte grincèrent d'effroi alors qu'ils tournaient sur leurs axes et que l'entrée s'ouvrait enfin au monde extérieur. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant car Albus avait mis tant de vivacité dans son geste qu'il ne fallut pas moins de deux secondes pour que son regard bleu acier ne croisât celui de Gellert.

Le silence pesant et l'immobilité inquiétante des deux protagonistes qui suivirent brisèrent cet élan du cœur qu'avait subi Albus, sans pour autant éteindre la flamme intense qui brûlait dans cet échange visuel. En cet instant, les mots n'usaient d'aucun pouvoir, d'aucune force de persuasion face à l'orgueil blessé de Dumbledore. Et Grindelwald le comprit immédiatement.

Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, passant par hasard à cette heure tardive, la scène aurait été étrange, sinon curieuse : deux jeunes gens se fixant silencieusement sans paraître communiquer, les bras ballants le long du corps, aussi raides qu'un piquet.  
Pourtant un dialogue muet venait de s'engager entre les deux, s'exprimant par le biais du regard et de la legilimencie. Albus avait toujours rechigné à utiliser cet art qu'il avait eu le talent d'acquérir. Voler les pensées intimes d'une personne lui semblait pire qu'un viol et brisait son code moral. Mais l'étincelle embrasée qu'il avait contemplée dans les yeux de son allié avait achevé de le convaincre. Gellert était disposé à lui prouver sa bonne foi de toutes les manières possibles. Et le jeune roux ne voyait aucune autre possibilité d'extraire un semblant de vérité chez son acolyte sinon par la pensée – s'il avait su que Gellert possédait de grandes qualités d'Occlumens, il aurait probablement préféré se fier à quelques gouttes de Veritaserum. Mais évidemment, Grindelwald n'avait pas jugé bon de lui fournir cette information.

Peu de temps fut nécessaire au sorcier pour parcourir les pensées et souvenirs enfouis de son ami et son visage se détendit à mesure qu'il découvrait la véracité des propos de Gellert. Il n'avait pas menti. La peur et la crainte d'un rejet avaient bien nourri la préservation de son secret sur son renvoi de l'école de sorcellerie. La confiance ne jouait pas de rôle malsain dans ce silence, seule l'appréhension l'avait habité. Une allégresse étrange engourdit Albus alors qu'il comprenait l'importance qu'il avait gagné dans le cœur de Grindelwald et la certaine forme de pouvoir qu'il pouvait exercer sur lui. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à sentir que cette amitié profonde signifiait bien plus qu'une simple amitié.

Mais une ombre persistait à noircir le tableau, aussi envahissante et encombrante qu'un Filet du Diable transi d'amour. Les raisons de son renvoi.  
Là où Dumbledore prônait la logique, la légalité et la patience, Grindelwald préférait s'abaisser à des moyens plus rapides et « efficaces », n'hésitant pas à enfreindre les règles et retourner la situation en sa faveur, faisant parfois preuve d'une certaine impulsivité maladive. Maltraiter des camarades de classe lors de tests et expériences plus qu'incertains faisait partie de ses lubies lors de ses études. Sa soif de découvrir les Reliques et sa fascination face à un tel pouvoir dépassaient de loin ce que pouvait imaginer Dumbledore. Etre prêt à tant pour devenir Maître de la Mort...

— **N'en parlons pas ici, veux-tu ?** murmura son acolyte, conscient du malaise de Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme roux n'esquissa pourtant aucun geste, se contentant d'observer son interlocuteur avec scepticisme, désarroi et... inquiétude. Il n'était pas totalement certain de vouloir connaître les motivations profondes de son ami, craignant sans doute de découvrir une toute autre personne.

— **Aurais-tu peur de me suivre ?** le défia Gellert

Si aucun sourire jovial ne vint caresser son visage, ses yeux provocateurs, et un brin rieurs, ne perdirent rien de leur intensité. Albus devina aisément qu'il lui serait extrêmement difficile de mettre un terme à pareille relation. Dépité et perdu d'avance, le sorcier rejoignit en quelques enjambées son acolyte sur le perron avant de cloîtrer la maison en quelques mouvements de baguette magique.  
Ariana s'était rendormie et un silence profond s'étendait sur sa petite chambre bleue. Il ne risquait rien à quitter la demeure pour quelques instants. Du moins il s'en persuada.

ͼҨͽ

Etonnamment, Albus avait imaginé un lieu cloîtré, discret, propice à la conversation sérieuse qui les attendait. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que les intentions de Gellert étaient de le conduire jusque dans le cimetière du village, en pleine nuit. Quel endroit singulier pour se réconcilier. Toutefois, Albus devait reconnaître que c'était un coin parfait pour expliquer de sombres motivations. Cependant, se rendre ici le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise et il tâchait d'ignorer du regard l'allée où il savait sa mère enterrée pour se focaliser sur la tombe que Gellert lui avait fait découvrir quelques semaines plus tôt.

Celle d'Ignotus Peverell.

Son ami dut sentir son mal être car il se lança de suite dans des explications poussées sur ses motivations d'antan. Son seul et unique objectif, avant même de se lancer dans la construction d'un nouveau monde, avait toujours demeuré centré sur les Reliques. Ces objets tant convoités qui lui offriraient le pouvoir, certes, la reconnaissance, agréable, et mieux encore, l'assouvissement d'une quête personnelle. Qu'il appelait lui-même un « voyage initiatique ». Albus n'ignorait rien de ses penchants et ses rêves, mais jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que son ami s'abaisserait à maltraiter ses camarades de classe pour obtenir certaines informations.

— **Et qu'aurai-je dû faire selon toi ? Attendre sagement qu'il daigne me fournir le livre qui me divulguerait de nouveaux indices dans ma recherche des Reliques ?** s'énerva Gellert.  
— **Tu aurais dû utiliser seulement la force nécessaire** , répondit Albus d'une voix calme et posée., presque paternelle.

Ecouter les explications enflammées de son allié l'avait étonnamment adouci et attendri. Le contempler aussi vivifié et enthousiaste achevait de le convaincre que Grindelwald était certes brillant, mais surtout jeune et impulsif. Et Merlin qu'il aimait cette impulsivité et cette inconstance chez le jeune homme. Mais il se devait de lui enseigner un chemin plus détourné pour atteindre leur objectif. Un chemin où il n'était pas question de violence gratuite et d'impatience.

— **Nous nous confronterons à une forme de résistance** , insista Albus. **Si nous poursuivons notre rêve d'un monde mieux adapté aux sorciers, il faudra aussi accepter de faire des concessions et des détours.**

Le sorcier aux cheveux blonds balaya l'air de sa main comme pour faire fuir de mauvaises ondes. Une exaspération nouvelle envahissait ses traits, les rendant plus agréables encore. Mais Albus se promit de ne jamais lui dire.

— **Des concessions ? Franchement, Albus, j'entends que nous n'allons pas convaincre le monde magique dès nos premières tentatives, mais ne t'imagines pas que cela se fera sans violence !**

Dumbledore conserva le silence, touché sur un point sensible. Il voulait échapper à cet enfer qu'était sa vie - résumée à rester cloîtré à Godric's Hollow-, parcourir le monde avec celui qui avait tant d'importance pour lui, gravir les échelons du pouvoir, détenir les Reliques et, plus que tout, donner un nouveau visage à la politique sorcière et moldue. Construire ce nouveau monde qui ne pourrait être que meilleur, mais qui, nécessairement, devra souffrir pour atteindre cette utopie fleurissante.

Qui devra peut-être même traverser une guerre.

— **La mort de certains pour le bien d'un plus grand nombre** , murmura-t-il, conscient de la sombre période qui les attendait.

Gellert hocha gravement la tête, heureux de sentir Dumbledore pencher dans son sens. Enfin.

— **Si nous poursuivons les indices** , lança-t-il en désignant de nouveau la tombe, **si nous poursuivons nos rêves, Albus, nous deviendrons, toi et moi, les Maîtres incontestés de la Mort. Qui pourra prétendre nous vaincre ? Nous dominer ? Personne !**

Oh, qu'il était doux d'entendre pareilles promesses. Qu'il était agréable d'imaginer un tel avenir. Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald, au-dessus de tous. Brillant de mille feux et guidant dans la brume de ce nouveau monde, sorcières et sorciers, moldues et moldus, elfes et tout autre créature douée de parole et de conscience.

Les seuls vrais Maîtres du monde.

Face au regard brillant de Dumbledore, Gellert sut qu'il l'avait convaincu. Sut que plus rien ne pourrait retenir son allié ici et l'empêcher de s'élever dans le monde, comme il l'espérait. Personne ne pourrait briser cet élan contagieux et cette ambition grandissante qu'était la leur.

Alors, comme pour celer un pacte, Grindelwald brandit sa fine baguette magique et à l'aide d'un sortilège, qu'il avait longuement mis en place lors de ses études à Durmstrang, il grava à jamais sur la tombe d'Ignotus la marque qui était sienne.  
Et qui, dès lors, était la leur.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

C'était donc le chapitre 16 et l'apothéose de l'envie de grandeur de notre Albus international. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé l'enchainement trop surfait et facile. Je ne voulais pas que Gellert arrive facilement à manipuler Dumbledore, mais il fallait bien que l'histoire avance. D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment mis en lumière ici toutes les facettes calculatrices de Grindelwald et je prie pour que le rendu vous paraisse correct. La suite viendra plus rapidement car je suis déjà en phase écriture =)

En attendant de vous revoir, je vous souhaite à tous un très bel été !


	18. A la croisée des chemins

Salut la compagnie. Comme promis, je suis un peu plus rapide cette fois-ci et vous livre ici un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais trop qu'en penser. Il me paraissait bien en l'achevant et après relecture, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi à instaurer la tension souhaitée. A vous de me dire.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17**

A la croisée des chemins

 _9 Octobre 1899_

* * *

Habituellement, les élèves de Poudlard avaient l'autorisation de regagner leur domicile à partir des vacances de Noël et non avant. Seules des dérogations exceptionnelles pouvaient permettre un retour chez eux lors de la Toussaint. Il n'existait aucune autre raison à ce que des étudiants foulent le seuil de leur maison pendant leur période scolaire.

Excepté en cas d'expulsion provisoire.

La direction de l'école de sorcellerie était réputée pour sa compréhension, sa pédagogie à toute épreuve et sa soif d'enseigner de justes valeurs à ses élèves. Il arrivait toutefois que certaines mauvaises herbes persistent dans leurs déviances et alors les punitions et châtiments corporels pleuvaient sans équivoque.

C'était le cas d'Abelforth Dumbledore.

Dès sa première année au sein du château, le garçon s'était montré solitaire, associable et très difficile à vivre. Ses camarades de classe, le jugeant selon la réputation de son aîné qui l'avait précédé, abandonnèrent rapidement l'idée de s'en faire un ami et il devint même rapidement un marginal qu'il valait mieux éviter. Bien sûr, Albus, élève en même temps que lui, aurait pu contrebalancer la situation mais, le nez plongé dans ses livres et ses trophées, il n'avait rien remarqué.  
Son absence à Poudlard marquait une nouvelle ère pour Abelforth, car même si son grand frère n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide, sa seule présence avait suffi à décourager certains plaisantins. Ce qui n'était plus le cas cette année. Loin de vouloir devenir le souffre-douleur de l'école, Abelforth se montrait teigneux et disposait de beaucoup de répondant. Les bagarres s'accumulaient sur son ardoise et comme l'autorité familiale n'était plus ce qu'elle était, le jeune sorcier prenait un malin plaisir à remettre en cause l'enseignement de ses professeurs, à tester les limites et à enchaîner les heures de colle.

Au premier abord, Phineas Black avait relégué ce comportement à celui d'un jeune adolescent souffrant de la perte de ses parents et cherchant à attirer l'attention sur lui, mais il devint rapidement évident qu'Abelforth cachait une colère sourde en lui et que la seule manière pour lui de l'exprimer passait par des actes physiquement violents. Les cachots n'avaient plus de secret pour lui vu le nombre d'heures qu'il y passait, subissant punitions sur punitions, corrections sur corrections. Son corps se recouvrait petit à petit des marques pédagogiques des adultes.  
Face à une telle situation et un tel manque de maturité, la commission des enseignants de Poudlard avait décidé de renvoyer le jeune sorcier à son domicile l'espace de deux semaines, afin qu'il puisse réfléchir à son comportement et aux conséquences que de telles actions porteraient sur son avenir.

Bien sûr, tous ignoraient qu'une telle décision était justement l'objectif premier de l'élève turbulent : rentrer à la maison.

Malgré la promesse d'Albus, le benjamin ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour leur jeune sœur et depuis la mort de leur mère, ils savaient tous deux combien la magie renfermée d'Ariana pouvait être puissante et dangereuse. Autant pour les autres que pour elle-même. Et ce fut d'ailleurs avec une certaine appréhension que le jeune élève regagna son domicile par le portoloin mis à sa disposition. L'adulte chargé de l'accompagner s'assura qu'il se rendait bien à son domicile avant de transplaner en vitesse pour retourner à ses occupations, ô combien plus intéressantes.

Alors qu'Abelforth approchait de l'entrée, il décela sans difficulté des éclats de voix animées et enthousiastes qui s'évadaient de leur séjour. Perplexe et intrigué, le jeune homme s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille afin de saisir quelques bribes de la conversation. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il reconnut aisément une voix grave à l'accent du Nord prononcé. Gellert Grindelwald !  
Gellert Grindelwald se trouvait actuellement chez lui.  
Dans son salon, à discuter tranquillement avec Albus !

Visiblement l'article que le jeune garçon avait mis sous le nez de son frère pour l'intimer à la prudence n'avait servi à rien. Strictement inutile même. Comment son frère pouvait laisser un tel individu pénétrer chez eux ? Comment pouvait-il encore converser joyeusement avec lui comme s'il n'avait jamais pratiqué de sortilèges horribles sur de jeunes adolescents de son âge ? Comment pouvait-il le laisser approcher Ariana qu'un simple sortilège banal faisait basculer dans un autre monde de fureur ? Furibond, le benjamin poussa la porte d'entrée avec force et aplomb, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient jusqu'alors pas remarqué son arrivée dans l'allée du jardin.

— **Abelforth** , s'exclama pourtant rapidement son aîné, **je ne t'attendais pas avant trois jours !**  
— **À croire que la missive que tu as dû recevoir n'a pas capté suffisamment ton attention** , marmonna le jeune frère en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Il espérait secrètement que par ce geste l'intrus qui se trouvait chez eux comprendrait qu'il n'était pas désiré et s'en irait sans demander son reste. Mais c'était mal connaître Grindelwald.  
Ce dernier se contenta de dessiner une moue contrariée sur ses traits et de croiser les bras avec nonchalance en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il avait de toute évidence la ferme intention de rester ici et sa présence sonnait comme mille outrages aux yeux du petit frère.

Mais finalement la présence du jeune homme devint rapidement le cadet de ses soucis lorsque ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le séjour. De toute part s'amoncelaient quelques sacs de voyage, de nombreuses cartes du pays griffonnées, de vieux grimoires relatant les contes et légendes des sorciers, quelques bibelots historiques. Ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher d'une quête du pouvoir et des prémices d'un long voyage pour rassembler des partisans. Ou du moins, endoctriner les malheureux qui pourraient les suivre.

Les pires craintes d'Abelforth se confirmaient.  
L'influence de Gellert avait pris l'ampleur suffisante pour pousser Albus à assouvir ses rêves de puissance. Le sens des responsabilités d'un tuteur envers sa famille semblait loin de son esprit attisé par l'excitation du projet à venir.

— **Oui. De toute évidence, ton attention est accaparée par bien d'autres choses** , marmonna Abelforth en abandonnant ses valises à terre et en arpentant la pièce avec une rage contenue.

Toute la tension des semaines passées, toute l'angoisse ressentie à l'idée d'Ariana, esseulée avec son grand frère, menaçaient de s'embraser à tout instant.

— **Abelforth-**  
— **Albus** , le coupa son frère sur le même ton avec une hargne qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être cantonné au rôle de l'enfant du milieu, contraint d'obéir au plus grand malgré son envie irrépressible de prendre soin de la dernière. Surtout si c'était pour constater que l'aîné en question ne prenait pas son rôle très à cœur.

— **Que se passe-t-il donc ?** feignit-il de demander avec une ironie sarcastique.

Gellert et Albus échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu, tous deux conscients de la conversation houleuse qui les attendait. Ce geste eut le don de faire réaliser à Abelforth que la bascule avait définitivement penché en sa défaveur. Grindelwald prenait tout l'espace et exerçait une influence sans faille sur son grand frère ; et malgré son silence, ce sont ses mots à lui que prononça Albus :

— **Il est temps. Nous ne pouvons demeurer plus longtemps cachés, à cogiter, projeter et planifier sans oser. Tu sais, tout comme moi, que nous agissons pour le mieux.**

Abelforth observa son grand frère avec intensité, tâchant de déterminer qui son aîné essayait de convaincre. Car au fond de lui, Albus devait bien se douter que tout ceci n'était que pure folie.  
Il le devait !  
Pourtant le cadet n'appuya pas sur l'aberration d'une telle entreprise, car les paroles de son frère avaient eu un tout autre impact sur lui.

— **Nous ?**

Il ne sourcilla même pas vers Grindelwald, choisissant ouvertement une ignorance impolie et discourtoise. En réalité, il espérait juste que son aîné ne projetait pas ce qu'il craignait.

— **Tu as donc changé d'avis et consens à me laisser cesser mes études pour veiller sur Ariana** , déclara-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Le silence accablant qui suivit confirma ses pires frayeurs. Albus n'avait nullement l'intention d'agir comme il l'espérait. Au contraire, il comptait sur le fait que sa jeune sœur l'accompagne dans son dessein insensé. Il voulait s'en servir d'exemple pour montrer à tous les sorciers qu'une vie cachée de tous n'était pas vivre et qu'il valait mieux affronter les moldus et imposer leur monde au leur.

— **Il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes tout de suite** , lança Abelforth d'une voix forte. **Que comptes-tu faire ? La déplacer dans son état ? La tirer derrière toi comme le boulet d'un prisonnier ? Et que feras-tu lors de ses crises ? Tu ne pourras pas facilement inciter tes partisans à rejoindre ton projet égoïste.**  
— **Espèce d'idiot !**

Les deux têtes auburn se tournèrent vivement vers un Gellert aigri, furieux et très certainement impatient, surpris autant l'un que l'autre par la violence dans sa voix et par la froideur de ses yeux.

— **Ne comprends-tu donc pas que grâce à notre _projet égoïste_ la vie de ta sœur n'en sera que meilleure ?**

Si jusqu'à présent Grindelwald avait toujours manifesté un désintérêt majeur pour Ariana, jamais encore il n'avait prétexté que leur soif de pouvoir abritait en outre la sécurité et le bien-être de la sœur des Dumbledore. Il cherchait probablement juste une excuse pour justifier leurs intentions et cela le rendait d'autant plus exécrable aux yeux du cadet.

— **Je vois mal en quoi votre nouveau monde pourrait améliorer son quotidien** , cracha Abelforth dont la fureur germait doucement.  
— **Le Code International du Secret Magique une fois évincé, vous n'aurez nul besoin de cacher votre sœur** , expliqua Gellert exaspéré de le voir si peu réfléchi et perspicace en comparaison de deux grands esprits qu'ils étaient, Albus et lui. **Les moldus auront connaissance de nos pouvoirs, nous ne serons plus dans la clandestinité tels des voleurs. Ta sœur ne sera plus « un danger pour le Secret Magique » puisque ce dernier n'existera même plus,** acheva le sorcier avec passion en écartant les bras pour marquer l'évidence de la situation.  
— **Mais à quel prix !** s'écria Abelforth. **Croyez-vous sincèrement que votre expédition se fera en quelques semaines ? Cela prendra des mois ! Des années même !**

Il se tourna brusquement vers son frère qui avait pâli depuis l'intervention de son ami et ne décrochait plus un mot.

— **Albus, tu m'as promis de veiller sur elle** , articula-t-il avec hargne. **Je ne pense pas que parcourir le pays à la recherche d'adeptes à votre pauvre illusion soit synonyme de protection. Ce voyage la tuerait ! Briserait tous les progrès qu'elle a pu faire jusqu'à maintenant !**  
— **A quoi bon les progrès Abelforth, si elle ne peut pas par la suite jouir d'un futur stable, construit sur des bases solides de pacification et de contrôle ?** s'emballa Albus emporté par l'électricité grandissante de la salle et pourtant soucieux de calmer les tensions.  
— **Tu es égoïste, Albus. _Égoïste_ !** s'exclama son benjamin en s'approchant et en posant un doigt accusateur sur lui. **N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu agis ainsi pour elle. Tu n'aspires au pouvoir que par orgueil et vanité.**

L'aîné recula d'un pas devant les accusations de son frère. Les mots le blessaient aussi vicieusement qu'un poison s'écoulant lentement dans ses veines ; mais le pire à affronter ne s'avérait pas les paroles animées d'Abelforth mais bien la véracité ô combien cruelle de ses propos.

Albus ne voulait pas l'admettre, même à son propre cœur. Néanmoins, c'était bien par soif de pouvoir et par fascination des Reliques qu'il cherchait à se lancer dans pareille aventure. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à mesure que son inconscient acceptait cette réalité cuisante, bien qu'il cherchât à la repousser par tous les pores de sa peau. Ses intentions étaient louables et justes. Il n'aspirait qu'au bien de sa sœur et comme son tendre ami Gellert l'avait souligné : les moldus une fois dominés, nul besoin de dissimuler les crises d'Ariana. Dumbledore serait alors libre de poursuivre son ascension vers une gloire certaine, libre de devenir Maître de la Mort comme il l'avait toujours souhaité depuis la lecture du Conte des Trois Frères alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

— **Vous l'entrainez dans une guerre, par Merlin** , s'écria Abelforth, inconscient de la tournure des pensées de son frère. **Une guerre ! Cela va engendrer de nombreux morts, d'innombrables soulèvements. Veux-tu vraiment exposer Ariana et sa santé fragile à tant de violence ?**  
— **La mort de certains pour le bien d'un plus grand nombre** , murmura Albus en reprenant les mots qu'il se répétait inlassablement depuis plusieurs jours.

Ces derniers avaient achevé de le convaincre qu'ils parcouraient le chemin de la justice. Celui d'une équité parfaite où tous connaîtraient les capacités magiques des uns et les faiblesses des autres. Celui qui offrirait un monde clément, ouvert sur la compréhension et l'acceptation de l'autre. Mais qui nécessitait une vague de souffrance avant d'atteindre la lumière pacifique des jours heureux.

Enfin, il n'osait surtout pas reconnaître que son aspiration première demeurait l'obtention des Reliques. Ces précieuses reliques... Devenir Maître de la Mort... Briller de mille éclats dans le monde des Sorciers et celui des Moldus et par la même occasion, ramener à la vie ses parents disparus.  
Il n'aurait alors plus jamais l'image du pauvre petit garçon, fils d'un assassin. Les responsabilités de l'orphelin qu'il était s'éloigneraient aussi vivement qu'elles étaient apparues. Son père et sa mère reprendraient le flambeau qu'ils avaient laissé brûler derrière eux. En fin de compte, son cadet possédait un fond de vérité. Peut-être qu'en agissant de la sorte, Albus montrait surtout un profond égoïsme...

— **Et son bien à elle ?** hurla Abelforth avec véhémence en poussant violemment son frère pour le faire réagir. **Notre bien à nous ? Y penses-tu ?**  
— **Qui est égoïste ici ?** répliqua Gellert sur le même ton, se retenant à grande peine d'intervenir physiquement pour lui faire entendre raison. **Ton frère qui se sacrifie pour le plus grand nombre ? Ou toi, qui ne songes qu'à votre petite famille ?**

Le benjamin lui jeta un regard vénéneux. De quel droit ? Depuis trop longtemps Albus laissait cet étranger prendre part à ce qui relevait de l'ordre du privé. Depuis trop longtemps son frère le laissait agir en chef de famille dans ce clan qui n'était pas le sien.

Avec un rire rageur, en proie à des sentiments exacerbés par la fatigue, l'usure et la peine, il cracha :

— **Le plus égoïste ici, c'est assurément toi, Gellert.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son interlocuteur sorte de ses gonds, bondisse sur ses pieds et brandisse sa baguette magique.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

Vous venez de lire le dix-septième chapitre ! Ainsi que le début de LA fameuse scène. Accrochez-vous, je n'ai malheureusement pas prévu de fin alternative... L'expulsion provisoire de Poudlard est une invention de ma part mais au vu des punitions d'antan citées dans les livres par Hagrid, Rusard ou d'autres, j'imagine aisément ce genre de pratique avant. Si l'expulsion définitive existe, pourquoi pas celle-ci...

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. Attention, il reste très peu de chapitre...


	19. Après moi, le déluge

Bonjour à toutes et tous. J'espère que la rentrée se profile bien et que le rythme est retrouvé ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre -qui nous rapproche un peu plus de la fin vu qu'il s'agit de l'avant-dernier. J'angoisse un peu à l'idée de vous livrer le final. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

 **Rauchan** : Ton commentaire me fait très plaisir, surtout si ma vision te parait juste et saisissante. Merci pour ça. Oui, Ariana était de base le personnage qui m'intéressait et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies pressenti. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18**

Après moi, le déluge

 _9 Octobre 1899_

* * *

 **D** es nébuleuses ombrées dansaient dans de vagues ondulations bleutées sur la paroi nette des murs. Les rideaux tirés de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre dissimulaient l'essentiel des rayons ardents du soleil, mais certains parvenaient à les franchir, dessinant ainsi des mélanges informes d'ombre et de lumière, projetant une sorte de spectacle mouvant sur ce qui faisait alors office de toile.  
Le tout se transformait ainsi en œuvre d'art envoûtante, déambulant sur la pierre lisse et offrant à Ariana des images fantasmagoriques qu'elle seule pouvait imaginer dans les méandres de son esprit.

Assise sur son lit modeste, le dos appuyé sur le mur d'en face, la jeune fille se noyait dans cette contemplation perdue, laissant ses pensées dériver librement.

Depuis le renvoi temporaire d'Abelforth et son retour imminent à la maison, la vie de la fillette s'éveillait de nouveau, abandonnant la noirceur envahissante qui semblait avoir élu domicile chez elle. Son grand frère allait bientôt l'entourer de son aura protectrice tout en l'exposant aux merveilles du monde.  
Albus ne prenait jamais cette peine. Il s'attardait uniquement sur les choses qui lui paraissaient essentielles et vitales. Et son univers semblait s'être focalisé sur ce nouvel intrus qu'était Grindelwald.

En vérité Ariana ne prenait pas vraiment conscience de l'abandon qu'elle subissait de la part de son aîné. Elle ressentait surtout l'affection évidente de son deuxième frère.  
Néanmoins, elle avait perçu l'importance croissante que prenait Grindelwald dans la vie d'Albus. Bien que les mots lui manquassent pour mettre un sens sur cet attrait, les regards entendus qu'ils échangeaient et le sourire constant de son frère ne lui échappaient pas.  
Et plutôt que de ressentir de l'amertume, Ariana se sentait transportée par une plénitude joviale et aimante.

Oui. Le bonheur nouveau et frais de son grand frère se répercutait sur elle.  
Emplissant son univers de clarté bienvenue.  
Éloignant les ombres, les tracas et les pertes de contrôle qu'elle subissait parfois.

Voir son frère heureux et épanoui se reflétait sur son humeur et lui rendait par moment une forme de lucidité fraternelle presque maternelle. Depuis toute petite, seuls les rires de sa famille avaient nourri de l'intérêt à ses yeux. Et de toute évidence la magie seule n'avait pas le pouvoir de combler la fratrie qu'ils formaient tous les trois...  
La magie n'avait jamais été source de contentement pour Ariana. Ou du moins pas depuis bien longtemps. Aussi, l'idée qu'une ferveur naissante chez Albus soit l'origine de quelques onces de bien-être illuminait ses journées moroses et surpassait presque ses après-midis d'été avec Abelforth.

Le bonheur de l'un nourrissait celui des autres.

Cependant, le destin semblait toujours planer au-dessus d'elle avec une malicieuse malveillance et une fatalité déconcertante. Si jusqu'alors la journée s'était profilée avec calme et plénitude, un basculement nerveux s'empara de l'air ambiant avec une rapidité surprenante.

En effet, des voix commencèrent à résonner dans son environnement, plus furieuses et énonciatrices de malheur que jamais auparavant. Devenant comme de coutume des cris irascibles. Un éréthisme similaire à celui vécu lors du décès de sa mère fauchait son paysage et broyait ses convictions de bonheur à venir.  
Apeurée à la perspective d'une nouvelle crise, la jeune fille se plaqua volontairement contre la paroi du mur, tentant futilement de son fondre dans le décor. Toutefois, malgré ce geste inutile, les cris demeurèrent, gagnant en intensité. Totalement angoissée, Ariana écrasa ses mains moites contre ses oreilles dans l'espoir fou d'atténuer les querelles de son esprit.

Quel ne fut son étonnement lorsqu'elle constata qu'un tel geste fonctionnait. Ses yeux se plissèrent avec scepticisme et ses sourcils s'arquèrent de manière confuse.  
Comment pouvait-elle repousser les ombres aussi aisément ?  
Ses souvenirs torturés avaient-ils enfin choisi de la laisser en paix ?

Habitée d'une reconnaissance sans nom, la jeune femme laissa ses mains glisser sur ses genoux repliés.

Les cris reprirent aussitôt et les sourcils d'Ariana se froncèrent un peu plus de perplexité.  
Ces cris ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux de son monde lugubre et noir.  
Ces cris n'appartenaient pas à ses chimères et ses songes éveillés.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et de stupeur.  
Ces cris venaient de chez elle. Et ils étaient bien réels.  
Aussi réels que le sang qui battait ardemment dans ses veines.

Le cœur palpitant la fillette se redressa vivement sur ses frêles jambes non sans perdre parfois l'équilibre. Sa nouvelle fenêtre ornée de gigantesques rideaux dissimulait à ses yeux la provenance de ces haussements de voix. Une dispute se déroulait indéniablement dans leur petite maison et Ariana eut une pensée fugace pour la pauvre Kalya qui devait trembler de peur dans son petit établi. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Abelforth d'élever autant la voix. Jamais encore il ne s'était montré aussi cru dans ses propos, ni aussi véhément.  
S'acharnant à se débarrasser des tentures gênantes, les bras fatigués de la jeune fille tremblèrent face à l'effort, mais parvinrent à gagner cette première victoire en écartant ces importuns voilages.

La lumière vive et rougeoyante du début de crépuscule vint aveugler, l'espace de quelques secondes, ses beaux yeux bleus tirés par la fatigue, et ses paupières se fermèrent automatiquement face à cette dure confrontation au monde extérieur qu'elle expérimentait pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines.

La dispute survenant un peu plus bas ne perdait rien en intensité et ressentir tant de colère et de rancœur dans la voix de ses aînés avait le don d'anéantir la frêle jeune fille. Soulevant péniblement ses paupières pour affronter cette réalité qui n'était plus la sienne, Ariana tenta d'adapter sa vision à l'extérieur qui s'étendait devant elle.  
Le monde ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis toutes ces années. Il paraissait être le même sans pour autant s'apparenter à de quelconques souvenirs. Le temps des rires et des jeux dans la neige était trop éloigné d'elle pour que son esprit s'y attarde. Seule l'image déchirante de sa mère décimée se dessinait devant ses yeux tristes. Le même cadre s'offrait à elle, avec des couleurs toujours plus tranchantes et affinées que des lames d'épées.  
Néanmoins, elle n'apercevait ses frères nulle part. Pourtant leurs voix résonnaient incessamment tout autour avec une aigreur qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Non. La chance devait leur sourire de nouveau.  
Aucun d'eux ne méritait de peine supplémentaire.  
Ils en avaient suffisamment eu pour plusieurs vies.

Rassemblant ce que la jeune fille considérait comme son maigre courage, Ariana se tourna vers la porte close de sa chambre. Derrière cette dernière se tenait un avenir incertain et terrifiant. Un monde qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir fouler à nouveau. Depuis toutes ces années, jamais encore elle n'en avait franchi le seuil sans être accompagnée par ses proches. Cette idée la terrifiait et la paralysait à sa simple perspective.  
Comme en apesanteur, avec une lenteur suspendue et une douceur craintive, sa main effleura la poignée provoquant un immense frisson le long de son bras.

Les éclats de voix se poursuivaient de l'autre côté et leur tonalité ne présageait rien de bon, aussi monstrueux et glacials que les voix de ses songes. Que les ombres envahissantes.

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement et ses doigts se crispèrent davantage face à l'appréhension qui grandissait chez elle. Cachait-elle intérieurement suffisamment de courage pour affronter cet extérieur qui l'effrayait tant ? Possédait-elle la force nécessaire pour vaincre cette peur ?

Alors que toute sa hardiesse déclinait avec le soleil de l'automne, une nouvelle huée parasita le chant des oiseaux et des bruits successifs de meubles détruits résonnèrent dans la maisonnée. Les grands yeux bleus d'Ariana s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle crut déceler dans le capharnaüm du bas quelques sortilèges magiques. Pourtant ses frères savaient que l'usage de la magie n'arrangeait en rien son état et que seule son évocation suffisait à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

De nouveau apeurée, la jeune Dumbledore lâcha la porte et recula de plusieurs pas en secouant négativement la tête. La sorcellerie n'apportait rien de bon. Que du malheur et du désespoir. Les enchantements s'apparentaient à des plaies béantes et des maux irréversibles.  
Elle aurait voulu crier, les supplier d'arrêter mais sa voix demeurait voilée, prisonnière d'un étau oppressant. Une part profonde en elle craignait qu'en prononçant le moindre mot _l'autre_ qui sommeillait en elle ne jaillisse pour tout détruire. Comme si sa famille ne s'était pas déjà suffisamment consumée.

Une nouvelle slave de cris et de grands fracas crépita furieusement dans la maison. Et alors que ce vacarme aurait dû réduire à néant ses dernières convictions, une nouvelle petite étincelle de crainte germa chez la jeune fille. Non pas la peur de cette clameur, de la magie, mais bien celle de perdre les derniers membres de sa famille. Ses frères étaient en danger.

Ariana ignorait totalement ce qui pouvait se dérouler à l'étage inférieur, pourtant elle sentit intérieurement que des événements gravissimes s'opéraient, menaçant leur maigre équilibre et leur potentiel retour vers une vie plus heureuse.

Le bonheur de l'un nourrissait celui des autres.  
De même que le malheur anéantissait toute leur joie passée.

Prise d'une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline, la jeune fille se rua une seconde fois vers la porte et sans plus penser au courage, à l'extérieur ou à un quelconque démotivateur, tourna fébrilement la poignée. Cependant, le verrou qui la bloquait refusa de céder. Depuis de nombreuses années, Ariana se retrouvait enfermée dans son havre bleuté et elle considérait cette isolation comme une cuirasse défensive face aux dangers externes. Mais l'espace d'infimes micros-secondes, elle s'interrogea sur ce que protégeait réellement ce loquet. Elle. Ou bien les autres...

De nouveaux sortilèges se firent entendre en contre-bas, d'une violence qu'elle pouvait seulement imaginer et que son esprit avait tôt fait de rendre dangereusement meurtrier.

Soucieuse, Ariana tenta désespérément de forcer la porte qui la maintenait cloîtrée, ses doigts usant vainement la petite poignée ronde qui refusait constamment de se tourner. La fillette sentait sa patience s'évanouir à mesure que les cris s'intensifiaient et que cette satanée porte restait vicieusement bloquée. Ne pouvait-elle donc cesser d'être un poids pour ses frères, et simplement devenir une alliée ?

Un hurlement plus puissant que les autres vint déchirer ses tympans suivi d'une série de protestations furieuses mais vaines. Abelforth crachait ses poumons et sa douleur était identifiable entre mille. Cette fois définitivement paniquée, Ariana se déboita l'épaule contre la porte, l'assénant de grands coups répétés, angoissés. Un immense sentiment d'impuissance se décuplait maladivement chez elle.  
Son frère adoré souffrait. Il souffrait face à la magie ingrate qui plongeait leur monde dans une noirceur infinie. La magie n'avait définitivement rien de bon. Elle se contentait de diviser les uns et les autres, se satisfaisait de blesser vicieusement tous ceux qui la côtoyaient. La magie n'apportait que du malheur et même une simple fleur engendrait des années de souffrance et de lutte.

Lorsque la plainte de son frère se fit plus insistante, Ariana sentit une barrière se briser en elle. Son cœur ne manqua pas un battement, ses sens ne s'aiguisèrent pas et ses yeux ne s'agrandirent pas. Non, le changement qui s'opéra chez elle était bien plus profond, bien plus ancré en elle, bien plus invisible. Enfoui depuis bien longtemps, tapi tel un monstre, n'attendant que son heure pour surgir, _l'autre_ s'extirpa doucement hors d'elle pour lui venir en aide.

Lâchant prise, la jeune fille s'abandonna à son appel et avec une violence innommable, la porte vola de ses gonds allant se fracasser contre le mur d'en face. Le verrou était aussi illusoire que les maigres barrières psychologiques que s'imposaient Ariana. Qui pouvait prétendre empêcher ce parasite de surgir ? Certainement pas un simple loquet.  
Dévalant les marches sans même toucher terre, la jeune Dumbledore se précipita dans le séjour de leur maison, rejoignant sans l'ombre d'une hésitation la source des cris. La scène qui s'offrit à elle la laissa muette de stupeur et son effroi s'accrut instinctivement.

Son frère était en danger, il se tenait à même le sol, sa baguette tendue devant lui. L'étranger qui s'immisçait chez eux et qui comptait tant aux yeux de son aîné se dressait devant lui, aussi menaçant que jamais, tandis qu'Albus semblait s'interposer. Tous présentaient d'innombrables traces de sang, de coups et les dégâts infligés dans la salle et sur le mobilier suffisaient à témoigner la violence survenue.  
Son irruption dans la salle aurait pu avoir le mérite de les stopper mais seul Abelforth semblait avoir remarqué sa présence.

Elle voulut hurler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle voulut se ruer bras tendus pour calmer les tensions, mais elle n'avait plus de forme compacte. Les ombres qui accompagnaient son quotidien depuis tant de temps accaparaient chaque parcelle de son corps et les regards effarés que lui jetait son frère suffirent à la convaincre que l'autre dominait entièrement la situation. Ne lui cédant aucune emprise sur sa propre personne.  
Espérant reprendre le contrôle, Ariana aspira une grande goulée d'air. Malheureusement, une nouvelle plainte d'Abelforth détourna son attention et accéléra aussitôt les battements de son cœur. Ce Grindelwald infligeait une nouvelle slave de sortilèges, sans avoir remarqué sa présence dans la salle. Et si Albus avait noté son arrivée, il ne le témoigna pas, tentant plutôt de stopper les attaques incessantes de celui qu'il disait être son allié.

N'y tenant plus, Ariana et _l'autre_ se précipitèrent en avant dans un geste mêlé de désespoir et de hargne, de protection et de cruauté. Un son guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les ombres noires envahissaient tout l'espace et essayaient de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre dans cet enchevêtrement de formes désorganisées. Gellert vola en arrière face à cet afflux de magie inattendue et passa même à travers une fenêtre ; même Albus se retrouva blessé face à une telle puissance. Abelforth se recouvrit la tête de ses mains pour éviter des pans de murs qui s'écorchaient à vue d'œil et sombraient sur le sol dans un affreux désordre.  
Cependant, la colère et la peur irradiaient hors d'Ariana et ne trouvaient pas de fin. L'inconnu leur nuisait et les regards brûlants de fièvre qu'il lui lançait ne présageaient rien de bon. Il allait encore frapper et il était absolument hors de question de le laisser agir de la sorte.

Ariana et ses ombres maladives se ruèrent vers l'extérieur dans l'intention de terrasser cet intrus, cet homme qui s'installait chez eux avec nonchalance depuis bien trop longtemps, cet homme qu'Albus tentait à la fois d'arrêter et de protéger. Cet individu qui prenait indéniablement bien trop de place.  
Mais son esprit était confus. La jeune fille ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle faisait, ni jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Après tout, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation et une part d'elle-même souhaitait libérer tout cet afflux d'énergie qu'elle contenait depuis si longtemps.

Une nouvelle série de sortilèges jaillit en tous sens et il fut difficile d'en déterminer la source. Était-ce Abelforth qui les avait rejoints dehors ? Était-ce Albus qui tentait avec dextérité de tous les désarmer et les calmer ? Ou était-ce Gellert qui réalisait enfin l'impact et les répercussions d'un tel pouvoir chez cette petite fille si « fragile » ? Dans ce brouhaha de cris, de sorts, de jets de couleur, de mouvements incertains, dans cette précipitation de sens, de gestes, de battements de cœur, seul un infime faisceau de magie eut son importance. Un seul scella un nouveau jeté de dés. Un seul détermina bien des choix, bien des peines supplémentaires et bien des remords.

Mais aucun ne sut jamais sa réelle provenance. Pourtant son effet fut quasi immédiat et Ariana sembla soudainement rouvrir les yeux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Le ciel qui se mourrait resplendissait de lumières chaleureuses et automnales, le rouge et or se mélangeant peu à peu au bleuté du ciel. À présent les ombres paraissaient si lointaines, noyées dans cet univers de clarté et de luminescence.  
Le rude hiver de son enfance où elle s'était calfeutrée tout ce temps s'éloignait à mesure que son frêle corps basculait en arrière.  
Le temps, comme suspendu, offrait à ses sens en éveil de dernières vagues d'informations qu'elle assimilait à une vitesse surprenante.  
Des oiseaux piaillaient innocemment au loin, insoucieux du drame qui se déroulait près d'eux.  
Un vent abrupt caressait les feuilles volantes et rougeoyantes des arbres avant qu'elles ne s'abandonnent à son emprise et disparaissent à l'horizon, délaissant le végétal. Ce souffle puissant s'engouffrait rageusement dans ses cheveux d'or, entremêlant sa tignasse dans une dernière étreinte, tandis que les couleurs du ciel continuaient de l'émerveiller en se reflétant dans le bleu limpide de ses yeux qui s'éteignaient.

Totalement perdue, la jeune fille se laissa flotter dans l'abîme que lui offrait l'inconscience.  
Rien ne pouvait plus la sauver désormais.

Sa volonté l'abandonna, cédant alors son âme aux doux bras de Morphée qui l'accueillerait à jamais dans son royaume.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE**_

* * *

Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre... Sans dialogue -j'espère que ce n'était pas trop difficile à lire- car il est question de l'intériorité d'Ariana. Pas trop déçus de ne pas voir la scène du point de vue des garçons ? En tout cas, ici j'assume pleinement mon penchant pour la théorie de l'Obscurial et j'espère que c'est réaliste à vos attentes. On se voit prochainement pour l'ultime chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et prennent le temps de faire des retours. C'est tellement motivant ! Merci, merci !


	20. Qui sème le vent

Salut la compagnie. Je vous livre ainsi l'ultime chapitre de cette petite fanfiction sur la jeunesse d'Albus Dumbledore. Encore du mal à croire que ce soit déjà la fin, mais je me dis que c'est une page qui se tourne pour en dévoiler une autre !

Alors je croise juste les doigts pour que ce dernier texte vous plaise autant que les précédents !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19**

Qui sème le vent...

 _25 Octobre 1899_

* * *

 _Regarde ce que tu as fait !_

Un silence pesant emplissait le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, alourdissant un peu plus l'atmosphère déjà tendue de l'assemblée. Les murmures, qu'avaient colportés toutes les personnes venues pour l'occasion, s'étaient tus dès l'instant où Abelforth avait passé la porte étroite de l'entrée.

Pourtant, Albus avait l'impression que mille cloches se fracassaient contre son crâne :

 _Regarde ce que tu as fait !_

Aucun mot ne franchissait les lèvres de son jeune frère mais son regard vitreux, seul, suffisait à lui renvoyer en pleine face toute la culpabilité qui était déjà sienne. Abelforth, titubant et oscillant dangereusement entre les quelques témoins qui s'écartaient avec empressement de son passage, n'avait d'yeux que pour la tombe en granite clair.

Lorsqu'il finit par atteindre ce qui semblait être son objectif, le jeune Dumbledore se laissa tomber à genou devant la petite stèle et contempla l'inscription, comme pour s'imprégner à jamais de ces quelques mots :

 _« Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur. »_

— **Car nul ne peut servir deux maîtres** , murmura Abelforth d'une voix pâteuse.

Le sang d'Albus ne fit qu'un tour quand il réalisa qu'en quelques secondes seulement, son jeune frère avait compris le sens caché de cette épitaphe. De toute évidence, lui aussi se souvenait des nombreuses lectures de leur mère. Les contes pour enfants sorciers n'avaient pas été leurs uniques livres de chevet.

La mort de Kendra s'était apparentée à une terrible épreuve, les privant du dernier cocon dans lequel ils pouvaient se réfugier, les propulsant plus rapidement encore vers l'âge adulte et le temps des responsabilités. Sa perte avait dévasté leur vie.

Celle d'Ariana avait achevé leur âme. Les guidant vers les regrets et les non-dits. Vers le vide de sens. Vers le néant. Vers une infamie grandissante qui ne cessait de les ronger intérieurement. Et qui ne réduisait pas la distance qui s'étendait entre eux.

Albus ne pouvait se permettre de reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Il ne pouvait accepter de voir son cadet aussi démuni ; lui qui avait régi son quotidien sur celui d'Ariana se retrouvait orphelin d'une raison de vivre.

Désarçonné par tant de détresse chez son frère, l'aîné ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui et de poser des mains réconfortantes –bien qu'hésitantes- sur ses épaules, alors que les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de la cérémonie s'écoulaient timidement sur ses joues blafardes.

Le mouvement de recul qu'effectua son frère eut le don de briser un peu plus son cœur meurtri.

Mais Albus devait affronter cette colère et cette rancœur. Il ne pouvait tourner le dos à son jeune frère comme il l'avait inconsciemment fait avec sa sœur. Il ne pouvait perdre l'ultime membre de sa famille.

Ses doigts s'affermirent sur les épaules d'Abelforth alors qu'il cherchait les mots justes à prononcer.

— **Ne me touche pas** ! s'écria Abelforth en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Cette dernière phrase se répercuta violemment dans les allées du cimetière toujours silencieux. Personne ne pipait mot, complètement accaparé par la scène qui se tenait sous leurs yeux.

Dès le départ, les gens avaient pressenti que de sombres révélations étaient à mettre en lumière dans cette famille.

Car oui, désormais, Ariana n'était plus un secret pour le monde sorcier. Lorsque Kendra avait perdu la vie, la presse s'était soigneusement appliquée à découvrir les circonstances malheureuses d'un tel incident : la famille Dumbledore avait déjà été frappée par le scandale de Perceval et de telles tragédies avaient l'art d'attiser les curiosités les plus malsaines. Mais dorénavant, les deux parents n'étaient plus, abandonnant _trois_ jeunes enfants dans leur sillage. Et le choc fut grand lorsque sorcières et sorciers apprirent avec effroi la présence d'Ariana au sein de la famille. Une jeune fille, méconnue de tous, n'ayant jamais foulé le sol de Poudlard, contrainte d'être cloîtrée dans sa chambre pour ne pas ébruiter l'innommable : la naissance d'un enfant cracmol au cœur d'une famille aussi émérite que les Dumbledore.

S'ils avaient su la vérité…

Albus esquissa un pas en arrière, ressentant la rage enivrante de son jeune frère et ne sachant comment la tarir. Sa main demeurait tendue vers ce dernier, comme un geste d'apaisement, un sauf-conduit, un pont à rejoindre qui les aiderait l'un comme l'autre à traverser ce fossé vertigineux.

Mais l'heure des échappatoires était révolue et il n'était plus question de traverser quoique ce soit ensemble.

La passerelle entre les deux frères s'était définitivement effondrée.

— **Tu es responsable ! Tout est de ta faute !**

— **Abel-**

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Complètement emporté par le flot d'émotions insurmontables qu'il ne pouvait contenir, Abelforth venait de lui balancer son poing en pleine figure. Avant que la douleur le submerge, Albus eut juste le temps d'entendre un assourdissant craquement qui fut aussitôt suivi d'un geyser de sang. Un hoquet, mêlé de surprise et de douleur, s'échappa de sa gorge enrouée et il pressa inutilement sa main droite sur son nez, en vacillant légèrement. Ce dernier le lançait avec véhémence et, vue l'angle étrange que prenait sa cloison nasale, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Toutefois, cette souffrance ne semblait rien en comparaison du gouffre de désespoir dans lequel il s'était muré depuis quelques jours. Et les reproches haineux de son jeune frère ne faisaient qu'accroître cette honte grandissante et oppressante.

A cet instant, certains sorciers se dirent qu'il était préférable d'intervenir et vinrent se dresser entre les deux sorciers. Peut-être espéraient-ils calmer les rancœurs et les peines. Ils ignoraient que rien ne pourrait plus adoucir la solitude qui attendait les deux frères.

Marmonnant encore quelques accusations injurieuses, et repoussant violemment ceux qui tentaient de le calmer, Abelforth regarda son aîné avec exécration avant de retenir un renvoi peu glorieux et de s'éloigner d'une démarche chancelante.

De toute évidence, il ne comptait plus s'adresser à son aîné, ni même se recueillir sur la tombe de ses proches. En vérité, Abelforth ne comptait plus revenir du tout. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Et Albus le sut, sans pouvoir l'expliquer ou l'affirmer.

Il le sut. Tout simplement.

— **Laissez-moi** , murmura-t-il.

Sans insister, les quelques personnes l'entourant s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, conscientes de l'inutilité manifeste dont elles étaient l'objet, avant de quitter le cimetière groupe après groupe.

Complètement coupé de ce qui l'entourait, Albus demeura debout devant la modeste tombe qui accueillait désormais mère et fille. Liées à jamais. Leur père n'avait pu jouir du plaisir de les rejoindre ; la prison Azkaban possédait son propre cimetière et les détraqueurs n'étaient pas réputés pour leur compassion envers les familles.

Aussi, seules les filles Dumbledore trouvaient à présent le repos de l'âme. Ensemble. Seules pour observer les deux derniers membres de leur famille s'entre-déchirer.

Car c'est indéniablement ce qu'Albus pressentait au plus profond de sa chair. La main plaquée contre son visage, il sentait peu à peu le sang sécher contre sa peau mais la douleur et l'amertume demeuraient. Aussi vives et violentes que la culpabilité qui gonflait dans son cœur. Abelforth et lui ne retrouveraient plus jamais un semblant de paix ou une infime complicité. Tout ceci se trouvait derrière eux et l'abime vertigineux qui n'avait cessé de se creuser entre eux ne pourrait jamais plus être comblé ou enjambé.

La déchirure était trop grande. Trop profonde.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague -bien que son regard se porte sur l'épitaphe de la tombe- le jeune sorcier ne réalisa même pas que l'assemblée entière s'était retirée dans des murmures encore plus animés et des suppositions encore plus grandiloquentes. Il n'en avait cure.

Il se moquait bien des regards, des suspicions ou des ragots.

Il se moquait bien du monde entier.

Le sien s'était définitivement écroulé.

Albus se sentait vide. De toute attache. De tout sentiment. De toute volonté.

Lui, qui avait toujours associé sa sœur à son emprisonnement. Qui l'avait toujours perçue comme la cause qui le retenait ici. Celle qui l'empêchait d'évoluer. De progresser. De montrer sa juste valeur aux yeux du monde. Car il avait tant besoin de reconnaissance…

Lui, qui avait cru que Grindelwald s'apparentait à son sauveur. Celui qui le libérait de ses chaînes et de ses responsabilités. Qu'il aurait suivi aveuglément dans ses idéaux et ses retranchements. Sans penser aux conséquences. Car il avait tant besoin d'appartenir à quelque chose…

Malheureusement, les choses essentielles n'obtiennent de valeur qu'une fois qu'elles sont inaccessibles et interdites.

Albus réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il avait toujours appartenu à quelque chose : aux liens fondamentaux qui nourrissaient et représentaient sa famille. Une famille qui s'était déchirée, fissurée, détruite… mais qui, avant tout cela, s'était aimée, se complaisant dans la simplicité et se souciant exclusivement du bonheur de ses membres. Des difficultés, ils en avaient affrontées, avec le maigre espoir de retrouver un semblant de ce que fut leur vie d'autrefois.

Nul n'avait compris que revenir en arrière était impossible.

Qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve illusoire.

Nul n'avait compris que l'important était d'avancer ensemble.

Que leur force résidait dans leur union.

Au contraire, ils s'étaient appliqués à fragiliser puis détruire cette union. Albus, plus que quiconque. Et à présent, il en payait le prix fort.

Un air sec venu du nord vint s'engouffrer par les interstices de ses vêtements et effleura les pores de sa peau. Cependant, la froideur de son cœur glaçait tout son être bien plus profondément que la mince fraîcheur du vent. Ce dernier s'apparentait plus à une caresse bienveillante venue de nulle part et Albus ferma les yeux quelques instants, imaginant sans doute que ses proches lui adressaient ici un ultime adieu. Pourtant, son esprit rationnel eut tôt fait de lui ôter cette idée farfelue et sa bouche se crispa en une moue douloureuse.

Quand bien même un tel acte était possible, ses proches daigneraient-ils seulement lui accorder un semblant d'attention après toutes les choses qu'il avait commises ? Ou plutôt les choses qu'il n'avait pas commises…

Son nez meurtri le lança à nouveau, rappelant à lui une blessure palpable et réelle qui ne ressemblait en rien à la détresse évidente qui planait vicieusement au-dessus de lui tel un vautour affamé. Désormais esseulé dans le cimetière, Albus ne retint plus les larmes de rage, d'impuissance et de douleur qui menaçaient constamment de s'échapper. Elles s'agglutinèrent sur ses joues creuses et s'évanouirent dans sa barbe naissante et son cou dégagé.

Le vent abrupt s'obstina à les rendre encore plus glaciales et vivaces et le jeune homme crispa les paupières. Il méritait toute cette peine. Il méritait toute cette souffrance. Il les avait lui-même provoquées.

Engouffrant sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, le sorcier extirpa de la chaleur un petit manuel abîmé par le temps et l'usage. Même si le langage runique offrait une toute autre approche, le texte restait sensiblement le même et son sens caché demeurait toujours un mystère.

Pourquoi avait-il apporté Les Contes de Beedle le Barde en ce jour si funeste ?

Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce livre le raccrochait à tout ce que représentait sa famille lors des lectures du soir, les chamailleries d'enfant avec Abelforth pour choisir le conte, les yeux émerveillés d'Ariana alors qu'elle découvrait encore le monde, le sourire bienveillant et protecteur de Perceval au coin de la porte et la douce voix chaleureuse et enivrante de Kendra.

Mais également parce qu'il savait qu'à l'intérieur, était dissimulée une enveloppe cachetée qu'il n'avait pas encore osé ouvrir.

Une enveloppe dont il soupçonnait Gellert d'être l'auteur.

Au vue de l'écriture et du petit sigle qui l'accompagnait.

Leur signe…

Comme un éclair fugace qui transperce l'horizon, Albus leva aussitôt les yeux vers la tombe de Peverell, un peu plus loin dans l'allée, où il savait le même symbole gravé à jamais.

Souvenir d'un temps où il était prêt à tout pour suivre son ami.

Souvenir d'un temps désormais révolu.

D'un geste tremblant, Albus sortit sa longue et fine baguette magique. Depuis ce terrible jour d'octobre, il n'avait plus osé réaliser le moindre sortilège. Il n'était même pas certain d'en être capable. Mais il se devait de tourner la page s'il espérait poursuivre une existence saine et soigner, pas à pas, l'abjection qu'il ressentait à son propre égard.

— _**Incendio**_ , chuchota-t-il.

Quelques instants après, le papier rugueux de l'enveloppe finissait de se consumer à même le sol, au pied de la stèle des Dumbledore. Il était hors de question que Grindelwald s'immisce une fois de plus entre lui et sa famille. Même si cette dernière était déjà totalement détruite.

Qu'est-ce que Gellert avait-il bien voulu lui confier dans cette lettre ? Des adieux ? Des excuses ? Des explications peut-être ? Ou des aveux… ?

Il ne le saurait jamais. Et dans le fond, voulait-il réellement le savoir… ?

Comme en réponse à ses longs questionnements, le vent revint caresser sa longue cape noire et alla se noyer dans la masse emmêlée de ses cheveux auburn.

Son monde s'était définitivement écroulé.

Mais pas celui des autres… Et il allait devoir tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il en demeure ainsi. Pour racheter sa faute.

— **Le monde ne mourra pas par manque de merveilles** , murmura Albus d'une voix enrouée, imprégnée de douleur, **mais par manque d'émerveillement.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà ! Fière de pouvoir vous livrer ce rendu, d'avoir écrit et partagé cette aventure avec vous. J'espère que vous y avez pris autant de plaisir que moi et que ma vision de la jeunesse d'Albus vous paraît plausible et réaliste. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions -positives comme négatives-, je ne pourrai ainsi que m'améliorer lors de la rédaction de mes éventuels futurs projets.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie infiniment pour votre lecture, vos commentaires, le temps passé ici avec moi. J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir via d'autres de mes histoires ou même en découvrant les vôtres !

Et comme je pense qu'il est inutile de tourner autour du pot, je me contenterai de vous dire : merci, merci, MERCI ! Et à une prochaine fois !

 _© Par propriété exclusive de l'auteur, la copie et les utilisations partielles -ou totales- de son travail sont interdites ; conformément aux articles L.251-1 et L.190-4 du code de la propriété intellectuelle. Tous droits réservés._


End file.
